Nothing to hide
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: What do you do when you have nothing to hide, yet, everything to hide?   Thats what happend when Mickie James returns to RAW and develops feelings for a certain Legend Killer
1. Are you stupid?

_Here is a new fanfic. I just wanted to wirte another one. __J _

_Notice: I own __**nothing. **__L_

Nothing to hide.

Walking down the corridors of her old show. She let a small smile approach her lips. She was finally back where she belonged, she was back on RAW. She had just been traded back to RAW from SD after some very difficult convincing. She was back where she belonged, she was back at the place where she had debuted, she was home.

"Mickie" she heard a familiar voice scream. Turning around, she saw the one and only Melina Perez.

**Mickie's P.O.V**

"Melly" I yelled running to hug my ultimate best friend.

"How was SD?" She asked, still hugging onto me.

"You know. I did love it, but Raw is my home. Hows your injury?" I asked as I released myself from the embrace and remembered about her leg injury.

"Its fine… Hey Micks? You know Kelly? Well, she has lost her passion for WWE" Melina smiled.

"What?" I asked "When I left, Kelly was passionate about wrestling"

"She's lying Mickie" I heard a familiar voice say.

I laughed realising Melina was trying to make me believe her "Kells?"

"Hey Mick… glad to see you are back" she laughed then she took a glance over at Melina. "You lie"

Melina laughed at added "But you know I love you right Kells?"

"I sometimes wonder about that" she smiled as she huged Me.

We sat there talking for a while, like old times. That was until I felt a stare on me, to find none other than the Legend Killer Randy Orton's eyes glued to me.

"What?" I sneered.

He just smirked at me and walked right past me, brushing his shoulder against mine. Is it weird that I felt something when he done that?

"Mickie?" Melina yelled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know who he is right? Randy Orton" She added.

"You're not aware of what he can do." Kelly sighed. I remembered how Randy had broke her heart, and only used her for a one-night stand.

"Oh, I think I do" I said, the answer suprising my friends, and myself.

It was my match, I was nervous. Yeah, this is kind of what I feel before every match, but I felt something different. I mean, I was _really_ nervous. Maybe they have gotten used to me not being here, and maybe they preferred me back on SD. I was just psyching myself out.

My music hit, and I ran out to the ring as normal. I stopped at the stage and heard the arena burst with cheers. It is the loudest cheer I have ever gotten. I smiled and started yelling.

"IM BACK BABY!"

_Randy's P.O.V_

I decided to watch Mickie's match. I don't know why, I just felt I wanted to watch a Diva's match for a change.

Cody and Ted had gone. I don't know where, and quite frankly, I don't care. Yeah, they are my friends, but also they can be some of the most annoying guys on the planet. I will never actually admit this, but if they don't let fame go to their heads, then they can both be two of the most dominant people in the WWE.

That's when I saw her. I saw Mickie James run to the ring. I actually respected her a lot more than any of the other Divas. But I had to admit. Michelle, Melina and Beth were also three others that I respected. But not as much as Mickie.

I instantly saw all the fans cheer for her. Jumping out of their seats just to welcome her back. I let a smile, not a smirk, a smile touch my lips as I saw her enter the ring.

Her opponant was one of the Bella twins. Brie Bella in fact. But she was accompanied with her sister Nikki. I knew them, very well, Well enough to know that they weren't exactly here for the wrestling.

Mickie was getting the upper hand until Nikki interfered. I instantly stood up, as the anger welled through my body. I wanted to go out there.

_Wait_. What the hell am I thinking? It's just Mickie, just a pathetic diva. Nothing special about her. _Oh what are you kidding Randy?_

Mickie's P.O.V

I was winning. What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Those _stupid_ Bella Twins swapped, that's what happened.

This isn't going to get me down though. I felt the energy from the fans calling my name. I kicked one of the Bella twins, im guessing it's Nikki since I was supposed to be fighting Brie, and she bent over. I went to do my finisher on her, but Brie got up on the apron and was distacting the referee. What the hell?.

I kicked Nikki in the head before yelling at Brie. I decided to throw her into the ring, and as she was trying to get up, I smirked, I actually smirked, and I done the RKO.

I know right? Me doing the RKO, Randy Ortons move. Ah well.

I threw Brie out of the ring and then done my long goodnight kiss to Nikki.

The fans went estatic and I pinned Nikki.

"1,2,3" was all I heard.

I stood up, and then I rolled out of the squared-circle and I took in a deep breath. Taking in the surroundings of the Arena before I walked up the ramp, blew one last kiss to my fans, and then I disappeared behind the curtain. Only to be met with a lot of Trainers asking me if im ok.

Once I had finally reassured them I was, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Mickie!" Melina half-Yelled at me.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"You done the RKO, the RKO" She yelled

"It was the first move I could think of" I said, putting my hands up in defence.

"So you just instantly think of Randy Orton's move. Oh Mickie, he is going to be furious" Melina sighed.

"Mel, it's ok. I can handle The Legend Killer…" I got interrupted when Josh Mathews walked up.

"Ahh.. Mickie? Can I please have you for an interview?" He asked.

I nodded my head before turning to my best friend.

"Talk to you soon, ok Mel?" I asked before walking away with Josh Mathews.

No-Ones P.O.V

"Introducing my guest at this time… She is the newest Diva back on the RAW roster… Mickie James" Josh Mathews said.

"Hey Josh" Mickie smiled sweetly, waiting for Josh to ask her a question.

"How is it to be back on RAW Mickie?" He asked, patiently waiting for her answer.

"It is incredible, I mean, I loved Smackdown, but Raw is, and always will be my home" Mickie spoke with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ok, Mickie. We saw you perform a move out there, that only one other person in the WWE uses. The RKO. Why did you do that move Mickie?" He asked.

"Honestly Josh, it was the first move that popped in my head. I was really mad at the Bella's changing, so I RKO'd Brie." Mickie smirked. But then she quickly wiped that smirk off her face, and replaced it with a smile.

"Ok.. Well… Mickie.. I…" But he stopped.

Noticing the scared look on Josh's face, Mickie sighed and turned around. "Orton"

"James" Randy said, the coldness in his voice. "I must say, you were good out there."

"Wow, you actually have a heart" Mickie laughed.

Randy couldn't help but smirk "You know what James, You better watch out. I could take you out… Just like that" and he snapped his fingers.

"Ha!" Mickie laughed "Real funny"

"Mhmm… You know James, you have some nerve" He sneered "First using my finisher, as your own, and now mocking me?"

Mickie had to admit, she did feel a little intimidated, but she couldn't let him know that.

"What is your point?"

"Either you are really brave" Randy sneered, inching his face closer towards Mickie, his blue, cold eyes, locking with her soft, brown ones "Or you are really stupid"

Mickie felt a shiver run up her spine as he was speaking to her.

"I take it the second one" Randy laughed as he turned on his heel, and walked away.

As soon as the cameras shut off, Mickie was still frozen to the spot.

"I agree with Orton" Melina yelled, running up and grabbing Mickie's hand "You are stupid"

_Here is another story. I know, a lot of new stories, but Hey. this idea just kept bugging me. _

_Xoxo_

_-Missy_

_XxFutureWWEDivaxX_


	2. It was good to be back

Nothing to hide

Mickie's P.O.V

Sighing I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out the arena. I kept replaying the scene with me and Randy in my head. I just want to know what that feeling I felt was, I defiantly know that it wasn't fear I felt, but it was something different. Something more powerful than fear. I just have to figure out what it is.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice spoke behind me.

"Evan?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Sure enough, there infront of me was none other than Evan Bourne.

"The one and only" He said as he started walking towards me.

"EVAN!" I yelled as I dropped my bad and ran over to hug my Bestest friend ever.

Evan and I have been best friends since he started in the WWE. He is the most sweetest guys you could ever meet, and he is Hot! But I would never go there, EVER! I just couldn't, he is my Best Friend, and I don't like him in that way.

"How are you Mickie Mouse?" He asked as curiosity swept over his face.

"Well, you know how it is… Good" I smiled "And you?"

"Awesome! Things have been really looking up for me at the moment. I mean, I've been in 3 Main event matches. Its awesome!" He said, as a smile beamed across his face.

"Well King Bourne. I am very happy for you" I said, as I proceeded to do a bow.

"Thankyou. Thankyou…" He laughed as he raised his hands. "Do you need a ride to the hotel?"

"Yes please. I was just going to get a cab. But riding with you would be so much better" I smiled as I bent down to pick up my bag that I had dropped a few minutes earlier.

X…..X…..X…..X…..X…..X….X

When I arrived at the hotel, I grabbed my key out of my bag.

"Thanks for the ride Evan" I smiled as I opened my door.

"Anytime Mick…" Evan smiled as he turned to walk away. But then he stopped and turned back to face me. "So, what was the deal with you using the RKO?"

I saw him raise his eyebrow and I laughed "Like I said, it was the first move that popped into my head"

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night…" Evan smiled as he continued to walk away from me.

"What are you talking about EVAN!" I yelled after him.

"Night Mickie" He said as he waved over his shoulder and within a few seconds he was out of sight.

It was good to be back!

X…X….X…..X….X

"Mickie Lauree James! Open up this door right now!" I shot up out of bed and looked at the clock beside my bed. It was 3am in the morning. Who the hell was at my door?

I threw on a jacket and walked to open the door. As I opened it, I realised that it was Melina, and she looked a bit tired. Can I blame her? Its 3am in the morning!

"What the hell Mel?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes.

"Finally! You open up!" She said as she pushed past me.

"Mel!" I said as I closed the door "Whats going on?"

"Oh, Nothing. I just needed a place to stay. Me and John got into an argument and I really need a place to stay. Just for tonight" Of course I was going to let her. She's one of my best friends, so of course she can stay.

"You know you can stay Mel. But why did you and John get into an argument in the first place?" I asked as I joined her on the couch.

"You know. The usual. We went out to a club. Which I tried to call you by the way, to invite you…" She said as she pointed a finger in my direction.

"Sorry. I was asleep" I smiled "Continue…"

"Oh right. Anyway, all these guys who were in the mid 20's came up to me and started flirting with me. I told them to leave, but they wouldn't. Then John saw me, he gave me this look.." She said as she tried to copy the look John gave her. It looked like a mad, angry face. "and he bolted. I ran after him, we argued, and here I am!" She clapped her hands together.

"Right. Well, im sorry about that. Anyway. I only have one bed. But you can jump in with me. The bed is HUGE!" I said as we proceeded to walk towards the bed. I jumped in one side, and Melina jumped in the other.

"Thanks Micks…" Mel said.

"No problem, anytime Mel."

"Night Micks"

"Night Mel" and I fell into a deep slumber.

X…..X…..X…..X…..X

I awoke the next morning. Did I really just have that dream? I couldn't have? Its not possible? Why am I dreaming about _Him_. I don't like him. Hell! We cant even stand to be around each other at times. I had a Dream, that's all it was… A dream… Nothing more. What if it turns out to be something more? What if I start to fall for him because of this dream?

OH SHUT UP MICKIE! You and Randy Orton. Never.

"You Ok Mick?" My best friend asked as she came into the room.

I just nodded "Morning Mel"

"morning. Hey Mick, thanks for letting me stay. But I have to go and sort things out with John. I'll see you later ok hun?" She said as she hugged me.

"Ok, bye Hun" and she left.

Now. The stupid Dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. A stupid dream.

Then why did I not want it to end?

Dream:

"_I cant believe it!" The tall, toned, brown haired man spoke as he wrapped his tattooed arms around me. _

"_Cant believe what Hun?" I asked as I looked up at the man of my dreams. _

"_Of how much I love you" He said as he planted a kiss in the crook of my neck. _

"_I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you.." I smiled as I turned my body around so that I was facing him. _

"_Just think. 2 Months ago. We hated each other…" He said as he looked down at me with those icy blue eyes that I love so much. _

"_I wouldn't say we hated each other. I would much rather say, didn't like each other. Hate is a very strong word Mr. Orton." I smiled as I kissed him. _

"_Ok then Ms. James." He smiled. Then he dropped to one knee and he pulled out a black velvet box…_

That's where my dream finished. It finished there.

I had a shower and then got dressed in dark Skinny Jeans with a yellow halter top and a black jacket. I headed down to the hotel resteaunt to get something to eat.

That was until I saw _Him_. The man who was in my dreams last night. Randy Orton.

I saw him look over at me, and I quickly put my head down, not wanting to make eye contact with him at the moment. But that failed. When I looked back up. There he was. Standing at my table. Just starring at me. I noticed something different in his eyes. Something that I've never seen before.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked as he gestured to the seat next to me. Was he actually asking me?

I just nodded in reply and sipped on my water. "So… Wassap?"

He just looked up at me and shook his head as a smirk approached his lips. "Nothing"

"Right. So why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"Dunno" Was all he said.

Wow… He really does say a lot.

"Ok Orton! Cut the crap! What do you want?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter…" He said as he looked down.

"ORTON!" I almost yelled "What the hell?"

"I said it doesn't matter!" He said sneering at me.

"Oh I get it. Did you come here to ruin my breakfast? Or did you come here to try and get some hook up from me? Ha?" I sneered right back at me.

"You wouldn't know that half of it!" He nearly yelled.

"Oh really! SO why are you here? Do you want a hook up? Cause I know plenty of girls that are shallow enough to hook up with you!" I yelled.

"And will one of those little whores be you?" He said "You don't know me! So don't judge me!"

"Well! Im going to judge you! Since you judge a whole lot of other people! I bet you got dumped ha?" I yelled.

"Just Shut Up!" He yelled standing up.

I stood up straight after him and stared at him "Aww! Did I hit a nerve?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. I saw a lot of the room turn to face us. Most of them were WWE superstars.

"NO!" I yelled back. There was no way I was going to back down to The self proclaimed 'Legend Killer'.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS WRONG? BITCH!" He yelled.

I just stared at him.

"You think you have it all sorted! Ha Mickie? You don't know what goes on in peoples heads! So stop trying to act like you do!" He sneered.

"I don't act like that!" I said getting in his face. "You Do!"

"Right! It's all my fault ha! Fine!" He yelled "Just know this! I could end everything for you! EVERYTING!"

"What the Hell is your problem?" I yelled at him. I really wanted to slap him right now!

"My problem is that I have some second class Diva trying to insult me! And!…" He looked mad and upset "You think your life is great! Right Mickie? Well! Mine isn't! you try and find out that your girlfriend is pregnant and the baby isn't yours! And you want so much to be a dad! You don't know my life Mickie! You don't know anything!" And he stormed of… I felt guilt. Why couldn't I just leave it? Why couldn't we have a civil conversation.

"Mick… Are you ok?" Evan asked as he walked up to me. He saw this whole incident. So did nearly everyone off the RAW roster.

"Im fine.. But you shouldn't be asking me. Why couldn't I have just let it go?" I said as I continued to stare in the direction Randy left. I needed to go and apologize.

"You wanna go and see him? Right?" Evan laughed.

"I have to apologize" I said as I hugged Evan Bye and walked to find Randy's room…. I didn't mean to make him mad, or even sad. I cant believe what happened to him.

Nobody deserves that. Not even Randy Orton.

After 15 minutes of searching. I finally found Randy's room.

I knocked on the door… Hoping he would answer…

Theres the next chapter. The next one is up to… I decided to upload them in bulk, just incase im not on here for a while…


	3. Maybe we could

I stood there. Just standing there for a while. I tried to get my self ready for the door opening. Then finally, it did.

I saw him standing there, a look of tears in his eyes and a look of anger. I guess I deserved the look he was giving me at this moment.

"What do you want?" He spoke coldly.

"Randy… I…" I looked away from him "I wanted to say im sorry" I looked up at him and noticed him looking at me confused.

It took him a while to say anything, he just kept looking at me, he looked like he was wondering if I was telling him the truth. When he finally spoke up, I was shocked at what he said.

"Yeah, me too"

"Really?" I asked "But I was the one who-" he cut me off.

"Mickie. You will probably never hear me say this again. But. Im sorry. It was partially my fault. I shouldn't of even sat next to you.-" This time, it was me that interrupted him.

"Randy… I-Im glad you sat to me.." What am I saying? All I know that it was true "I mean, cause now. I know that you have a heart, and that you are, well, just like us and everything"

I saw him sigh. I decided on leaving.

"Well, I just came here to apologize and I did that… so I guess I should…" I was about to say leave, but Randy grabbed my arm.

"Stay" was all he said

"Why?" I asked as I walked into his hotel room. It was trashed, there were shattered plates on the floor, the beds were flipped upside down, and there were clothes scattered all over the bedroom and the vases were shattered into little bits. I turned my attention to Randy and he looked around his hotel room. "What happened in here Randy?"

"I got mad" he stated. Like I couldn't tell.

"Randy. Why did you want me to stay?" I asked. I saw a small smirk approach his lips.

"Because. I need help cleaning up" He said. Right!

"And?" I asked, as if I didn't understand where he was going with this.

"I want.- I mean, can you please help me?"

"I guess I could. But I need a favour from you before I do." I said, a smirk playing on my lips aswel.

"Really? And what would that be?" He asked.

"I need a ride to the arena tonight? And since I am going to be helping you. It only seems fair"

"Right. Ok then." He said as we started to clean up…

X…X…X…X…X

We had finished cleaning up, well, partially and we had to be at the arena in an hour. I decided to go to my hotel and then im going to find Randy. But before I left, I had to ask Randy a question.

"Hey Randy?" I asked him as I was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up from where he was sitting.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Fine. I guess" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"How much do you want to be a dad?" I asked. I don't know why I was asking him this question. Something deep inside of me told me to.

"I would do anything" he sighed. This is a side of Randy Orton that I have never seen before. I don't think anyone has seen this side of him before. it's a vaunarable side, a sweet side, a side that I wish he would have all the time.

He continued "I just want someone that I can take care of. I have wanted to be a dad for so long."

"What happened between you and your ex?" I asked, not sure if he would blow up again.

"We are in St. Louis right. And I wanted to go and see my fiancé-"

"Fiance?" I asked.

I saw him nod once "Yeah. Fiance. I went to see her because she told me she was pregnant. I was estatic. But, when I went to surprise her, I saw her with my brother. My _brother_. Can you believe it?"

I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Im sorry Randy. I really am. The time will come when you are going to be a dad, as for you, I know that you can and will make a great dad, and you will find the right girl"

"You know. If you tell anyone about this moment. I will end your carrer" He said with a hint of viciousness in his voice.

Same old Randy Orton. Typical.

"Fine. I'll see you later Randy" I said before walking out the door.

"Bye Mickie" I heard Randy holler before I walked down the hallway of the hotel.

X…X…X…X…X

Randy stuck to his promise in taking me to the arena. It is a super show, so the RAW, Smackdown and NXT rosters are here.

Something had changed since the last time I talked to Randy. Something had really changed. It's like the talk we had never happened. It's like, he's back to being the same old Randy Orton that would rather shut everyone out instead of letting someone in.

"Randy?" I asked

"What?" He sneered. "You got a ride! Now just leave!"

I was taken back at his attitude towards me. Well, I guess its time to stop being nice to him.

"Screw you!" I yelled in his face. I stepped out of the car, grabbed my suitcase and walked into the back enterance of the arena. I cant stand him when he is like this. I was going to thank him for the ride. I was actually going to ask him if he wanted to come to the club with me, Maria, Melina, Jeff, JoMo, Tiffany and Evan. I had asked Kells to, but she declined. Argh! Why does he have to be such a jackass!

X…X…X…X…X

It was time for my match. I was really pissed off at the Bella twins last week. HELL! They arent even here for the wrestling. So I requested a Handicap match against them. But the WWE board wouldn't let me. So it has to be a tag-team match. I decided on Melina. Seeing as she cant stand the Bella twins either.

"Ready hun?" Melina aksed as my music played.

"Ready!" I smiled as we ran down to the ring. Heading straight for the Bella twins.

Randy's P.O.V

I knew I was a jerk to Mickie. I don't want to be. But I have to be. I cant let her know how I feel. I already let her into my head for a little bit. Even though it was nice to talk to someone. But I don't want her to realise what I feel for her. Being a jerk is the only way I can hide my true feelings. It is the only way I can distance myself from everyone. Being a jerk has made me get to the apex of my career.

"You ok man?" Cody asked as I was lost in my thought.

"Fine!" I said.

"Ok Man!" Cody said throwing his hands up in the air. Yeah! Im even a jerk to my friends Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. I don't even know how they can stand to be around me. I cant.

I turned my attention to Ted who was watching the Diva's tag match.

"You know!" He said "Mickie and Melina can wrestle. We should recruit a Diva into Legacy"

"Are you seirous?" Cody asked. "WHo?"

"Mickie" Ted stated. "I mean.."

"But she isn't 2nd generation or 3rd" Cody said.

Acctually, having a Diva in Legacy would probably make our stable more popular. But NO!

"NO!" I said "definatly not!" I didn't even believe myself, there was uncertainty in my voice.

"Well. If we were to recruit Mickie. I think it would be awesome! I mean. She may not be a generational Diva. But she had left her Legacy in this buesness" He said.

True.

"And she can wrestle"

True.

"Maybe that wont be such a bad idea" Cody said.

_Maybe I should talk to the creative team then._ I thought.

"Maybe we could" I smirked "Maybe we could"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Mickie's P.O.V

Walking backstage, I smiled. Me and Melina had just won the match. It was AWESOME! I tunred around one last time before leaving to the back.

"That was awesome!" I smiled while grabbing a dink of water that the trainers were handing me.

"I know!" Melina smiled "We so have to do that again. I can't wait until the Bella's Leave WWE for good!"

I laughed at this. Not many Divas like the Bella's, they don't have the passion that we have.

"Well. I better go and get ready hun" I said before making my destination towards my locker room. Only to be stopped by Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Mickie" Ted smiled.

'Ah, Hi Ted. Cody" I said as I tried to make my way around them, but Cody stepped in my way. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah. Actually. We need to talk to you about something. Something you cant refuse" Cody smiled.

"Ok." I said "But can it wait? We are going out to a club tonight and I need to get ready"

"Sure. It can wait" Ted said, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

I started to walk away, but I turned back "If you two want, you can come. Bring Randy along too" and then I left.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

I arrived at my hotel to get ready. As I got to my room, I saw Randy. He came out of a hotel room, that was not his, with _Kelly_. What the hell? KELLY?

I saw him turn his attention to me, and then Kelly looked over at me with a smirk on he face. What the hell?

I shook off everything and walked into my hotel.

As I jumped into the shower, all I could think about was that look Kelly gave me. It was a look as though she won. Won what? Randy?. I hadn't even told her I liked him.

WAIT!

I Like Randy Orton! Oh No!

I quickly got out of the shower and dried off my hair and wrapped the towel around me. I decided to wear a halter neck black top which had the words DIVA written on it, I threw on some Skinny jeans with black high heels, and I added a white belt and a white Jacket. I let my hair fall naturally down my back and I looked in the mirror.

5 minutes later, I head a knock at my door. As I opened it, it revealed two men. One dressed in a white dress shirt with jeans on. And another in a dark blue dress shirt and jeans. There stood Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes.

"Ready?" They asked with smirks plastered on their faces. Don't they ever get rid of them?

"Are you ready?" Ted smiled, looking me up and down.

"Sure" I smiled. "By the way, you two look rather Dashing" I grabbed the card to my hotel room and closed the door behind me.

"Dashing" Cody said "I like that"

"So Ted, about that offer? What was it?" I asked, a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Well… We, me, Cody and Randy wanted to know if you would join Legacy?" Ted said as we walked out the doors of the hotel.

"Hmm.." Do they really want me to be in Legacy. "But im not a second generation Diva, or third. Why don't you get Nattie?"

"Well, because you have left your Legacy in this business." Cody said.

I guess they are right.

As we walked into the club, I instantly spotted Melina with John Morrison and started making my way over to them, only to be stopped by Ted.

"Hey Mickie?" He asked as he looked down at me. No smirk on his face, just, well… He looked like he was going to protect me from something.

"Yeah?" I asked as I decided on going over to the bar instead of seeing Melina and John. "2 beers please"

"On Me" Ted said as he took a seat next to me. "Mickie… I don't want you to get hurt, cause well, I like you. As a friend"

"Oh right. Why would I get hurt?" I asked as I took a sip of my beer.

"I have seen the way you look at Randy Mickie. I don't want you to get hurt by him. Even though he is my friend and all, he is a player Mickie, and you know that. Just watch yourself around him." Ted said as he skulled back half his beer.

Ted cares for me, as a friend. Aww.. How sweet.

"Thanks Ted. Please don't tell anyone I like Randy. Definatly not Randy. I don't want anyone finding out. Please Ted. Also, about the whole Player thing, I know. And I am so grateful that you care enough to tell me to be careful" I smiled as I gave him a hug. "You ae a true southern gentleman."

"Tell anyone, and you are dead" He smiled jokily as we sat there. Then we saw Kelly walk in. She walked straight up to me and smirked.

"Looks like I got him" Kelly said. Isnt she supposed to be my friend? Why is she acting like this?

"What are you on?" I asked while looking her. I was confused as hell.

"Oh please Mickie. Cut the cap, I know you like him. You are just jealous that I won!" She said, she placed her hands on her hips like she was _all that._

"Right, and by tomorrow he will have someone else. And I do not. I repeat. DO NOT.! Like Randy Orton" I said standing up "Why are you acting like this Kelly? We are supposed to be friends"

"You came back to RAW!" She yelled at me. I looked over a Ted who was making these funny faces behind Kellys back. I laughed and she glared at me.

"What do you mean 'I came back to Raw?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter as Ted started doing a funny dance behind Kelly.

"I was popular Mickie. When you left, everyone looked at me! I was on my way to a Divas shot, and now! Now you are back people have forgotten about me! It was my time and YOU.." She pointed her finger at me "Ruined it"

"Ok.. First. I do not like being pointed at" I grabbed her hand and shoved it back to her side "and second. You still have your time to shine Kelly. Well, maybe"

"You are just jealous that I have Randy" She smirked. Oh no. Not this again.

"No" I simply stated shaking my head.

"You cant even get a man. Who is the last man you have been with? Oh that's right, John Cena. But he dumped your sorry ass." Kelly laughed at this. I never realised how much big of a jerk she was. Until now.

"Me and Cena broke up because he is one of my Best friends!" I yelled in her face "By the way! I have a man!" Oh no. Why did I just say that?

I looked at Ted, and he must of known what I was thinking. He had stopped dancing and gave me a serious look. I really have to do this to get Kelly off my back. Ted looked at me, like he had gotten the shock of his life.

"Oh really? And who might that be? Casper? The imaginary ghost?" She sniggered.

"Well, no" I said as I pushed passed her. "My man is right here"

I cant believe what I did netx, but I grabbed Teds head and kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed back, pulling me in close as I clung onto the back of his head, while playing with his hair. I hope this kissed looked believeable, because it sure felt that way.

"ARGH!" I head Kelly yell and I saw in the corner of my eye that she had stomped away. Ted pulled away from me and laughed.

"You are something, you know that"

"Well…" I said as I caught my breath back "Thanks for that. I mean, thanks for making it look believable."

"Well, Kelly has turned into a bitch. Anything for my new friend" He smirked. I saw Melina walk up to me, and then John Morrison. She gave me a puzzled look before I explained everything to her.

"Oh right." She said looking at Ted "Glad he was here to help you then"

I looked at Ted and he had a huge smirk on his face. But there was someone in the background that caught my eye. He looked familiar, and angry.

No it cant be.

Randy was standing there, staring daggers into the back of Teds head, he looked at me once before going back to giving Ted an evil stare.

Oh no. What have I done?

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. _

_Xoxo_

_Please review. _

_Missy. _


	4. You Kissed him!

I awoke the next morning to find Evan next to me. We were still fully clothed. He done this a lot when we went out drinking together. He would always leave his key in his room and ask to stay with me in my room. Of course I would agree. He is my best friend.

"Wake up!" I yelled as I hit Evan with a pillow, causing him to jolt up.

"Really Mickie?" He whined as he lay back down.

"Yes, I am serious Evz. Get up, I want to go and have a wokout. And you are coming with" I smirked as I stood up.

I had a lot of things running though my mind. But the thing that was bothering me the most, was the look in Randys eyes last night. Im guessing I have to talk to him. But why? I don't have to justify myself to him.

But why do I feel like I have to?

X.X.X.X.X.X

When I finished the workout with Evan, I had a shower and got ready to head to the arena. I know it is a little early, but I have to. I want to go and see Vince about my storyline with Legacy.

Oh, if you hadn't guessed, I said yes to Ted and Cody last night, and I was really dreading it. I mean, I am happy. This is a big boost for my career, but also, it means working with Randy, and I have a feeling he is mad at me.

I made my way to an unfamiliar locker room after my meeting with Mr McMahon. Randy was already there, looking like he was waiting for me.

"Ah, Hi" I said as I walked in and sat on the sofa infront of the TV.

He didn't answer me, but I could always feel his icey cold stare on me.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" He yelled at me, which took me by surprise. He stood up, and his eyes, his eyes went all _viper_ on me. I was actually quite intimidated and scared.

"Yeah. But it didn't mean anything" I tried to say calmly. I stood up and made my way to him, I didn't want to be threatened by him.

"Oh! And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked as he looked down at me. I felt so tiny compared to him.

"It was Kelly!" I yelled.

"Oh right! So Kelly has miraculously turned into a bunette!" He sniggered at me before giving me that viper stare.

"What I mean is… Kelly was getting on my-" I paused, why did I have to justify myself to him? "Why do I have to justify myself to you?"

He didn't answer for a while, all he did was give me that icey stare like he does in the ring.

"Well, If you must know. Kelly was going off at me. Saying I like you and all this crap, she said I didn't have a man, and Ted just so happened to be standing there, so , I kissed him" I sighed, I felt guilty. I know I shouldn't, but I did.

I saw him sigh and sit down.

I went and sat next to him. No one said anything for a few minutes, we just sat there in utter silence.

"Randy?" I whispered

He looked up at me, not with cold eyes, but with warm ones.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Waiting for his answer.

The minutes ticked by, and he still hasn't said anything. "Well-" he began… "I don't know"

"You do know!" I said as I raised my voice just a little "You do know. don't hide it Randy""I don't want to talk about it." He said. I decided to drop it. But I was still going to find out.

"Hey Randy?" I asked as I looked up again. He looked at me and sighed.

"Damn you have a lot of questions"

"Sorry. But… Thanks for having me in Legacy. I really appreciate it." Did I just say that?

"Ah, your welcome" He said, looking back at his hands.

"Have you heard from Sam yet?" I asked. I was the only person he had told by the looks of it. He just shook his head.

"Im actually hoping to wake up and find that it was a dream" he admited.

"Really?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"Yeah. I mean, I want to be a dad so bad" he sighed.

"Randy , if I can ask you one more question?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Did you ever cheat on Sam while you were with her?" I asked, cause I have been noticing, since him and Sam have split, he has been sleeping around.

"Never" He whispered. I softly smiled at him. I could tell he was still upset.

"Maybe you need to settle down" I told him "And when your time comes, you will be a daddy"

"Maybe" he said "You know that thing with Kelly last night, it was nothing. It meant nothing"

"Oh. That's good. I mean, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I could sense a little jealousy" he smirked and then laughed.

"Oh really now?" I asked as I moved away from him "Do you know where Ted and Cody are?"

"No. I havent seen them. But they usually get here at 3. So in about 1 hour they will arrive." He said.

"Woah? Do you keep track of every legacy member?" I asked, a bit shocked that he knew what time Cody and Ted always arrive.

"No." He stated while standing up "Its their routine. All I know is they get here at 3."

Fair enough answer.

"Oh. Mickie" Randy said as he made his way towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I gabbed a drink of water.

"Welcome to Legacy" and he left.

I have a feeling that this whole Legacy storyline is going to be big. But also, I have a feeling that all will not go according to plan. Ah well, I will just have to see what Crazy things happen while I am in Legacy. All I know, is, im looking forward to it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ready for your big move into Legacy?" Melina asked me as she walked me to the curtain. Her match wasn't until after, and I had a match with Kelly. Thank god. She had no idea about me joining Legacy. I cant wait!

"More than ready" I smiled at one of my closest friends ever in the WWE.

"You know what is a shame" Melina fake sighed…

"And what would that be?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Me and you will not be able to team up together for a long time"

"Oh, right. That's going to suck. I love teaming with you Mel" I smiled "You know, maybe you should ask for a heel turn, I know you love being heel"

"Yeah. Maybe one day. But for now, we cant have two fan favourite Divas turning heel now, can we?" Melina smirked. "Good luck out there hun"

"Thanks" I took in a deep breath and waited for my music to play. I did my thing, my happy skip down the ring. This is probably the last time in a long time I would get this kind of reception from the WWE Universe. They were all standing on their feet, cheering for me. I smiled as I jumped down from the second turnbuckle and waited for Kelly's enterance. I have to admit, she did have quite a lot of fans, but not as much as me. She done her best smile to the crowd, which I knew she was faking, and she climbed into the ring.

On screen 

I have to give it to Kelly. Right now she is putting up a fight, but I know how this will end. I really do. No contest. What a pitty she doesn't know that. I had Kelly ready for my finisher, which I hit by the way, and then -like expected- Legacys theme music hit and out came the one and only viper, Ted Dibiase jnr and Cody Rhodes.

I looked over at Kelly who had managed to stand up. She looked at me and gave me a smirk. When Randy got in the ring, she walked over to him -as expected- and tried to give him a little kiss. That was until he got a microphone and looked down at her in disgust.

"It was one night Kelly, and quite frankly, it wasn't all that memorabile" Randy sneered, I used this as an opportunity to play my role and slide out of the ring, only to be met by Cody and Ted who had grabbed my arms and legs and threw me back into the ring.

"B-But" Kelly started shaking "I thought"

"I used you. You are pathetic. And the last thing I need, is a distraction like you" He yelled, then he turned his attention to me.

Kelly had already run up the ramp by the time Randy had reached me. He gave me that viper stare. Im actually starting to like that. Is it wrong that I suddenly feel turned on?

I was playing my part, and damn well might I add. I was acting scared, intimidated by Randy, Cody and Ted. Ted and Cody still had my arms, even though it only took one of them to hold me, I think they wanted to make sure they played their part well too.

Randy signalled for them to let me go. Which they did, but they still kept their eyes on me.

'_Oh No JR, what are Legacy going to do to poor Mickie James. They wont hurt her will they? If they do I will-" Jerry Lawaler was interrupted. _

"_You'll what? Try and take Legacy on? Oh Please King" JR said "But I am with you on that, I hope they don't do anything to Mickie James"_

"Mickie, Mickie, Mickie… I have a, well, somewhat of a preposition for you. You see, Legacy here" He pointed to himself, Ted and Cody "Were thinking of recruiting a Diva. What do you say?"

"I would rather eat dirt" I yelled before climbing out of the ring, I could tell the crowd was expecting Ted and Cody to chase after me, but they didn't. As I made my way up the ring though, I kept looking back at Legacy. My eyes locking with Randy's. I started to walk forward, but stopped myself. I quickly made my way backstage.

Off screen

"What the hell?" Kelly yelled as I got backstage, I could tell she had been crying. Ha! Serves her right.

"What?" I asked, acting all innocent as I grabbed me a drink of water.

"Y-You, a-and Legacy" She studdered, she then hung her mouth open.

"Close your mouths, don't want flies to get in" I smirked at her.

"But!" She yelled as she saw Randy enter a few minutes after I had.

"Oh. Kelly?" I smirked, im sure my smirk matched Randys "Say hello to the newest member of Legacy!"

She screamed in frustration and left. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt Randy standing next to me and he just smirked in Kellys direction.

"Not memorable ha?" I said, reffering to what Randy had said about Kelly earlier in the ring. Ok. So I wanted her to be a little embarrassed. But Randy, saying that Kelly wasn't memorabile -as much as I loved hearing him say that- I couldn't help but fell sorry for her. Randy had humiliated her infront of the world. No girl deserves that.

"No. She wasn't" Randy simply stated before walking away. Wow. Randy sure is a man of many words.

I made my way in the opposite direction of Randy towards Catering. I just wanted to get a small snack before the promo I had in about 15 minutes. As I was walking there, I was met up with Ted Dibiase. He looked uncomfortable around me now. Which, I can sort of guess why. But he was fine last night.

"Ted? You ok?" I asked as we made it to the catering room.

"Y-Yeah" Ted said as I grabbed a orange and started peeling it.

"No you are not Theodore. Now tell me what is wrong" I said as I placed my half peeled orange on the table. Waiting for his response.

"Mick. Randy was at the club wasn't he?" Ted asked as his gaze dropped from me to the table.

"Yeah. He was" I said as I tried to meet his gaze "Ted. What has Randy done?"

"He's just acting different around me. That's all. I mean. He keeps staring daggers at me. Like he wants to go all Viper on me or something" Ted sighed. I just looked at Ted and then shook my head.

"But. I told him everything. And why-" I stopped. It always comes down to this, I end up justifying myself about Randy "Why does he care?"

"I don't know" Ted said quickly before standing up "I should go and talk to him. Make sure there is no mis understanding" and he left before I could even get in another word.

"Hey Micks!" Melina yelled as she came walking up to me.

"Hey Mel. How are you?" I asked, standing up to give her a tight embrace.

"I am good. How about you Miss Legacy's newest member?" She laughed as we sat down, and I went back to peeling my orange.

"I am good." I smiled "But Randy. He has been acting so weird."

"How do you mean? I mean, isn't he always a bit weird?" Melina asked while scrunching up her nose.

"Hey, cut the guy some slack. He is actually a nice guy" I said. A little too defensively for my liking.

"Sorry" Melina said, raising her hands "Didn't mean anything by it. Whats going on Chica?"

As I began to tell her the story, I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall "Shit! I have to go! I will talk to you later. Ok Mel! I have to do that Promo in 5 minutes" I ran quickly to the Hallway where I would be shooting the scene. I was the last one there. DAMNIT! I saw the Randy and Ted were talking. Should I be worried? Ted looked fine though. And so did Randy.

"Wahts going on with them?" I asked Cody as I made my way closer to him.

"They are just talking about what happened last night." Cody stated while placing an arm around my shoulders "Why Randy was taking it the wrong way. I will never know" Cody whispered that bit into my ear.

"Ready?" The camera men asked as we all got into our positions. I was standing there, leaning against the wall, and Legacy were out of sight. For now.

"Action!"

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the girl who would rather eat dirt, than be in Legacy." Cody sneered as he got in my face.

I just scoffed at him and looked up at Randy. Who, yet again, was giving me that viper stare. I just smiled and went as planned.

"You know Randy." I said, as I pushed my way off of the wall and started circling him. Trailing my fingers along his abbs. "If you want me in Legacy so bad. Why don't you prove it to me?"

"And how would that be?" He said grabbing my hands and forcing them back to my sides. I just smirked at him.

"You have a march right? Tonight against the the former champ John Cena? Well. If you win. I will join Legacy. If not. You can kiss having a Diva in Leagcy goodbye." and with that. I turned on my heel and left. Leaving a shocked Randy standing there with Ted and Cody.

"And Cut!"

I walked back over to them and noticed Randy smiling. Acctually smiling.

"So. You gonna win?" I teased, already knowing what the answer was, seeing as John was sort of involved in this storyline aswell. I had another promo with John. Later on before his match with Randy. All it was, was John telling me that he would do anything to make me stay out of Legacy.

"Well… I have to go and get changed." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait. Mick. We are going out for dinner tonight. To this Pizza shop downtown. Wanna come?" Ted asked, which made Randy give him a evil glare. I think Ted noticed this and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Um.. Sure." I said as an awkward silence fell upon is.

"Well… im going to go and find me a, um, drink of water" and Cody left.

"Yeah. I'll come" Ted said, quickly following behind Cody.

"Don't you want me to come with you Randy? Cause, if you don't. I wont" I said as I moved closer to him.

I heard him sigh, as he placed his championship on the seat beside him "No. I want you to come. I just didn't want Ted to invite you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Honestly, I could be the blindest woman in the world some times.

"You and Ted. You seem so close now. I don't know why I even care. I will see you later on tonight when you come and interfere in my match" and with that said. He just left me there. I sighed. Why is he acting like this?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Please review. I will really appreciate it. Ok. I don't think this chapter was any good. But the next one will be. Please review and follow my Twitter NexusGirly._

_I have the next chapter up aswell.  
_

_Much love ya'll._

_Xoxo_

_Missy_


	5. You like him

I was pacing back and fourth, while waiting for my part to interfere in Randy and Johns match. I don't get why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because I was going to become heel once again, or maybe it was just the fact that I am going to be in Legacy? Either way, I was excited and nervous. So nervous in fact, I almost threw up. Which is a first for me.

As I was waiting at Gorilla position, I saw John starting to get the upper hand in the match, and now it was my time to shine. I quickly got myself ready, and ran out onto the stage. I heard all the fans cheer as I ran down to the ring. I let the cheers sink in because this would be the last time -for probably a long time- that I will ever hear this reaction again.

Just as planned, I stood on the side. I saw John look at me, and then when he turned around, he noticed that Randy was coming by and Randy hit him with a clothesline, and then another. It wasn't long though before John got the upper hand. Just as John was about to do the 5-knuckle shuffle on Randy, I grabbed his feet as he ran towards my side of the ring. It didn't do much, but it did distract him, making him look at me with a shock expression on his face. I saw Randy slither up behind John and he was staring daggers into the back of Johns head. I pointed out to John that Randy was behind him, but as soon as John turned around, Randy hit him with the RKO. Picking up the win. I jumped into the ring and grabbed a mich.

"Well Randy… Looks like you won" I smirked.

I saw John getting up from the corner of my eye and he grabbed a microphone.

"What the hell Mickie!"

"Imp sorry John" I said as I sent him a -sort of- sincere smile "But, well… Its Randy Orton and Legacy. You gotta love them right!"

"Mickie. This aint funny" John spoke while he was holding his head.

"I'm not laughing" I stated before smirking. Randy had made his way behind John, once again, and he tapped John on the shoulder, causing John to turn around. Only to be met with another devastating RKO. I just smirked and raised Randy's hand. While lifting the microphone up to his lips.

"Meet the newest member of Legacy" Randy smirked as Legacy's music hit. I'm sure my smirk matched his, and guessing by the reaction of the crowd, it did.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I was meeting Ted, Cody and Randy at the lobby downstairs. I didn't want to go to dressed up, seeing as we were only going to the Pizza place. So I decided on some Skinny jeans with my black pumps, and a light blue halter neck top. Pleased with my appearance, I put on some lip gloss and a little blush, grabbed my bag and made my way down to the lobby. Where I instantly spotted the three guys I was looking for.

"Hey" I smiled as we walked out the door into the warm breeze of the city.

"So. Where are we going?" Cody asked Ted.

"To that Pizza shop just around the corner. I love that place." Ted smirked before turning to Randy "Yo Randz?"

"Yeah?" I heard Randy ask Ted. Nicely actually. Maybe things with them are ok now.

"They have a fuze ball table there. Person who looses pays?"

"You're on!" Randy smirked. Obviously thinking he would win.

"Wait! I want in" I pouted as we turned the corner. I was a little disappointed they hadn't asked me or Cody.

"Yeah. Me too" Cody said.

"How about this then?" Ted challenged "Loosing pair pays?"

"Fair enough" I stated "but who are the pairs?"

"Hmmm" We stopped for a moment as Ted began stroking his chin, pretending to think long and hard. "Me and Cody versus You and Randy"

"Deal!" I smiled. Jut so happens, I am AMAZING at fuze ball. Undefeated actually. Like I was actually going to let Ted know.

"Whoa! Why do I get stuck with her?" Randy asked as we continued our way to the Pizza shop. I slapped him across the arm. I think it hurt me than it did him because my hand was aching.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't you think you are being a bit… I dunno, mean!" I asked as we finally made it to the shop and over to the fuze ball table.

"Not really!" Randy shrugged

"Ok! Do you want me to purposely make us loose, so you can cough up the money and pay? Because, I may have brought my bag. But I left my wallet in the hotel!" I asked.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Randy said defeated "Lets play"

I LOVED the game. Me and Randy won. Of course. Ted, Cody and mostly Randy couldn't help but be shocked at how good I was.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" they kept asking me. Well, Ted and Cody did.

"I have little brothers. They loved the game" I shrugged, like it was no big deal. But inside, I was doing my little happy dance. Knowing that I had beat them!

"We would like a Hawaiian Pizza as well as a meat lovers please" Ted said as me and Randy exchanged glances, watching the waiter as he left.

"What?"

"Are you serious! You just ordered for us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh Please. I do it all the time" Ted laughed like it was no big deal. And it wouldn't have been. But he knew exactly what I wanted.

"H-How did you know I like Hawaiian?" I asked.

He just smirked at me "Melina"

"Right!" I laughed.

"Oh, and Hawaiian just happens to be Randys favourite too" Ted shrugged before indulging himself in a conversation with Cody about the basketball game that happened the night before.

I felt Randy look at me. I decided to strike up a conversation while we were waiting for out food. "SO Randy…"

"So Mickie.." He mocked while taking a sip of the water that the waiter had supplied when he cam over.

"Hows life?"

"Ummm… ok I guess" He shrugged. What is it with him and shrugging?

It was time to get more serious. I liked the side of Randy Orton that no one saw and I wanted to see that side again.

"Have you heard from Sam?"

"No!" He scowled "And don't plan too"

"That's the spirit!" I laughed as he cracked a smile.

"I do miss her though" He sighed.

"Really?" I asked, making sure Ted and Cody were still preoccupied in their own little conversation to notice mine and Randys.

"Yeah. I mean. I was with her for a long time" He then cleared his throat "I think I am going to go to the club after this. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I have to go and Meet Mel before my flight." I sighed. God how I would have loved to go.

"Ok. Then." he said. Then an awkward silence fell over us. Oh No. I think Cody and Ted realised because as soon as the pizzas came. They dug straight in. So I decided I may as well too.

"What club do you plan on going to?" I asked after finishing my first bite of Pizza.

"A club? I wanna come" Ted chirped in.

Randy rolled his eyes "Fine. And just the one down the road, I have no idea what it is called"

"Ok. Have fun" I smiled. He looked at me and I met his gaze for a while. Our moment was ruined by Cody and Ted coughing simultaneously.

"Ok." Ted said "Ohhh.. I have a joke"

"Ok. Lets hear it" I smiled before leaning my elbows on the table. I saw Ted scoot his chair away from the table. "Why did you move away?"

"You will see" Ted said as he began his joke "Why did the woman cross the road?"

"Why?" Cody and Randy asked, slightly amused. I however knew where this was going and crossed my arms. I now see why Ted moved away.

"Wait. Better question. Why is she out of the kitchen?" This caused Ted, Cody and Randy to burst into hysterics. I leaned over the table and smaked Ted on the arm causing him to flinch. Stupid sexist jokes.

"That was so sexist!" I half yelled over their laughter.

"So what? Its true?" Cody smirked. I gave him an evil glare.

"I have a joke" I said, staring at all three of them as they stopped laughing.

"OK. Lets hear it Mick" Ted said moving his chair back to its original place.

"What does it mean when a man is in your bed, gasping for air and yelling your name?" I asked as I slightly arched my eyebrow. I saw the three men smirk.

"he had great sex" Cody smirked.

"WRONG!" I said with a smirk of my own "You aren't holding the pillow long enough" I laughed as I saw their reaction. They were shocked. I guess they had never heard that one before. Ah Well.

I then saw them glare at me. Ok. Note to self: _Don't tell a joke like that around three grown men_.

"Excuse me" I said as I stood up out of my chair. And without a goodbye, I fled the restaurant, listening as they yelled out for me to get back or they will really get me back tomorrow. "Great" I muttered.

X.X.X.X.X.X

I made it to my hotel room, with no sign of the legacy boys. I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. I then remembered I had to go and see Melina the next morning so we could go to the airport together. Oh, and along with JoMo.

A couple of hours later I went to go to bed but I couldn't sleep. Something kept bugging me. I could feel it deep inside and I just couldn't get to sleep. I decided to go for a walk around the hotel, maybe that would make me sleepy. I sighed and stood up. I made my way towards the door after grabbing a jacket that I would throw over my tank top and boxer shorts. I opened my door, not forgetting my key, and locking it behind me.

As I made my way down the hallway, I heard giggling coming from the end of the hall. I continued my way down the hall, trying not to let the giggling distract me. But as I turned the corner to get to the elevators, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Brie and Nikki Bella, pushed up against Randys hotel room door with Randy kissing both of them (At the same time might I add). I felt my heart sink. I saw Randys eyes move off the Bellas and into my direction. I quickly turned my back to him and hid behind the corner. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Thinking that should be me. Not them. Ecspecially not them. Randy doesn't even like them. Does he?

Of course he must Mickie. He is about to go and have a bloody threesome with them. God! That is sickening to think about.

I ran to my hotel room, just incase someone saw the tears coming out of my eyes and I quickly opened the door shut and then slammed it. I then lent against the wall, trying my hardest to stop the tears. I am practically crying over nothing. I mean, I shouldn't be crying over 'The Apex Predator" should I? I barely know him. Yet, I felt like I have known him my whole life. I heard knocking on the other side of the door.

"Mickie" The voice said. It was Cody's "I know you are in there. Open up"

I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes. I opened the door. "Hey Cody"

I just felt his arms wrap around me. I cried into his chest as he closed the door behind us. I needed this right now. A friend. I would go to Melina. But I couldn't do that to her. She is my best friend, yeah. But she is the person that has been through everything with me. From heartbreaks, to make ups, to family problems, and I couldn't Burdon her with this.

"W-What are you doing here?" I choked at I released myself from his embrace and wiped the tears that had stopped falling down my face.

"I saw you crying. You ran straight past me. I tried to call out to you, but you mustn't of heard me. I wanted to know why you were crying, so I walked in the direction you came running from and I saw Randy with the Bella's." Cody said as he sat on the couch and I sat beside him. Turning around to face me he said "You like him"

I looked down, slightly feeling embarrassed and sad. All I could do was nod, and I felt Cody's arms wrap around me again. "I know I shouldn't" I cried.

"Yeah. I know how that feels" Cody said "But you cant help it. Right?"

Right. Then something felt awkward, and I released myself from Cody's embrace. Only to find him looking at me, with intense eyes. I could see passion, and hunger in them. That's when it happened. I felt his lips collide with mine. I don't know if it was the sadness that was making me kiss him back, but I pulled him down so we were lying on the couch. Him on top of me….

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Ohhh… Whats going to happen? Interesting ha? Well. I think so. =P, but please review. Tell me what you think. _

_I am going to focus mainly on this story so I can finish it and move onto others. I love writing this story. =D_

_Xoxo_

_-Missy!_


	6. I'm Battling with my heart and my head

I felt Cody's lips move in sync with mine. His hands were roaming around my waist and my side. I was gripping on his hair, making sure his lips weren't going to leave mine anytime soon. I made my hands move down to the hem of his shirt. Placing my hands under his shirt while running my hands up and down his muscular back. Then his lips were on my neck and I threw my head back into the cushions holding in a moan that was forming in the back of my throat.

I was batteling with my heart and my head. My heart was saying that I should not doing this, seeing as my heart did not belong to Cody. But my head, my head was telling me that I should. I should do this, because, even though I like Randy, a lot. He is with the Bella twins at this moment. I decided listening to my head, not caring what the concequences would be in the morning.

Codys hands moved to my shirt, and he started pulling it up. I arched my back, making it easier for him. I stopped the kiss for a few seconds before allowing Cody to take my shrit off as I did the same with his. It wasn't until our lips met again, that I realised how bad this was. I think Cody did too, because as soon as they met. We both quickly pulled back. Looking at each other with apologetic faces.

"Im so sorry" I said as I grabbed my shirt and threw it on while Cody did the same.

"Don't apologize" Cody said quickly "I shouldn't of kissed you. I so sorry Mick. I don't know what came over me. I took advantage of you and-"

"Cody. Stop" I said as I looked at him placing my hand on his face "Its not just your fault. It is mine too. I shouldn't have kissed you back. You are an amazing guy Cody. But you are not the guy for me. You are more of my best friend, and I cant loose you because of this stupid thing that has happened."

He placed his hand over mine, removing it as he softly smiled. "I don't know what you see in him Mickie. But it must be worth it.." He trailed off… Then he gave me a smile "To deny this" And he pointed to himself. I couldn't help but laugh, atleast this wont change. We can still be friends.

"You know Codes. He is special. I know not a lot of you know it. But he is an amazing guy on the inside. He just hides all his feelings from everyone. Why? I don't know. But I am willing to find out" I sighed as I saw Cody with a huge smile on his face.

"You got that all from only hanging out with him for a couple of days. Wow!" Cody laughed. I smiled as he stood up. "Whens your flight tomorrow?"

"At 6am. Too early" I smiled as I stood up after him. I followed him to the door as he opened it I stopped him "Im happy you arent mad at me, and that there is no akwardness with us. Again, im sorry this even happened"

"Its not your fault Mick" he said "Its mine. I will see you tomorrow ok? At the hotel? Mine and Teds flight isn't until 8am. I don't know about Randys though" He gave me one last hug before departing to his hotel room. I watched as he walked down the hallway. Cody is an amazing guy, and he deserves someone special. Someone who will really love him, and I hope he finds that soon.

Not a minute after closing my door, there was another knock at the door. As I opened it, I saw my Bestest Best Friend Evan standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Evan""Hey Mick.." He said as he lowered his head, his smiling disappearing from his face, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Can I ahh, stay here tonight?"

"Did you leave your key card in your room?" I asked, a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Well, you know me Mick. " He said. Then he nodded "Yeah"

I let him in and he made his way to my bed. Not before turning to me though. "It is safe for me to sleep in your bed right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked him confused.

"I saw Cody leave here before I knocked. His shirt was a bit ruffled and his hair was a mess" Evan smirked. Evan rearly smirks, so it was interesting to see him do so. Then it hit me. He saw Cody leave. I decided to tell Evan. He is my best friend after all, and he knows anything and everything about me. I decided to sit down on the bed and I motioned for him to come and sit next to me.

"Are you sure its safe?" He said jokingly as he touched my bed before pulling a face. "Your bed is messy"

Well of course it would be. I did climb into bed.

"Well… I need to talk to you about something. And yes Evan. The bed is safe" I laughed as he sat next to me.

"I know. Im just playing with ya" He laughed as he removed his shoes before lying down on my bed with his hands behind his head. "Wassap?"

As I began to tell him. I saw his face change from confusion to a soft, sincere face. "Aw Micks. He was with The Bellas?"

I just nodded and lay down beside him ad he wrapped an arm around me.

"Want me to bash him?" Evan asked with laughter to his voice.

"You have tried on RAW before Evan. You cant" I laughed.

"Ouch. One right to my Ego" he laughed "But seriously Micks. Be careful ok. If he hurts you. I will hurt him."

"Thanks Evan" I smiled "How was the club?""Ok. I was hanging with Tiffany. She is awesome. Guess what. She has been transferred to RAW. Replacing Kelly" Evan said right before he yawned.

"Really?" I smiled. "That has made my day a lot better. I love Tiff. Im glad she is on RAW now. What a shame I wont have the chance to tag with her."

"Ah well" Evan said "That's what you get for being a Legacy girl"

"I guess you are right Evan" I smiled "Night Evz"

"Night Baby girl" He said before drifting off.

I however, layed awake and though. Just thought about my new storyline with Legacy and how much I will enjoy it. I then thought about what happened earlier with Cody and then my thoughts finally drifted to Randy. I kept wondering what he would be doing now, and I started to feel sick. He was most probably lying next to those dumb bitches The Bella Twins, and they would be soaking up every minute with him. Great. I then felt my eyes begin to get sleepy and before I knew it. I was falling into a deep slumber.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I was awoken to feel Evan shaking me. "Micks. Its 4.30am. You have to get your stuff ready. We have to be at the airport in 45minutes for check in"

I quickly sat up "Thanks for waking me Evz. I looked out the window and noticed it was still quite dark outside. I grabbed my jeans, top, jacket and shoes that I had left out and ran to the bathroom to get ready. As I finished changing. I examined myself quickly in the mirror. I was wearing Light blue skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt that had a heart with a dragon wrapped around it. (Kind of like the tattoo on my ankle, but different colour.) The design was in black. I threw on my cropped black leather jacket and my black pumps. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into t side ponytail. I put on lipgloss and I was ready. I had managed all that in 10 minutes. Record timing.

I saw Evan standing by my bags. He had his clothes on from last night, but I knew that would be changing seeing as he had to go back to his room.

When we made it to Evans room, which by my luck was right next to Melinas, he knocked on his door, hoping his friend and tag team partner was there. Thankfully he was, and Evan rushed inside when Mark Henery opened the door. After saying my quick hello to Mark, I knocked on Melinas door and when she opened it she gave me a huge hug. Then she turned to Morrison and says "You owe me 20 dollars"

"You had a bet?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. Melina said that it would be you to knock next and I said it wouldn't" JoMo said. I laughed and replied

"Such little faith in me John. Im so insulted!"

"Ready?" Evan asked as he came outside with his bag.

"Yeah" We all said as we made our way down to the lobby.

X.X.X.X.X.X

We had made it to the airport on time and I was sitting by myself on the plane. Evan was seated with Tiffany. Which he was estatic about. Melina and JoMo were sitting three rows infront of me, and here I am. By myself.

Well, that was until a tall, muscular figure came and sat beside me. I turned and noticed it was Randy. "Hi"

"Hi Mick" He said. He seemed in a good mood.

"Have a good night at the club?" I asked. I didn't really want to make conversation, but I felt I had to. For the sake of our friendship.

"yeah accually. I did." His face then turned serious and he looked at me "You saw me with Brie and Nikki last night didn't you?"

"Well yeah" I said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"When I looked at you. You turned your back to me and quickly left." He sighed.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't want to ruin your guys moment" I said, forcing a smile to approach my lips. I guessed he knew it was a fake one, seeing as he kept looking at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That was a fake smile. It didn't reach your eyes. Wassap Mickie?"

I took in a deep breath, I wasn't going to tell him hw I feel. I was just going to tel him what I thought about the Belle twins.

"Why them Randy?" I asked shaking my head "Why the two people in the buiesness that have no respect for it, whatsoever? Why the two people that Ted, Cody and I Hate? Hell. I even know you hate them"

He then got angry. I could see it in his expression towards me. "Whom I sleep with is none of your buesness!"

"Right. It is none of my buiesness. But you know what! You could do so much better Randy. You and I both know it!" I sneered at him.

"Oh Really? Who's better? You? I don't think so Mickie. You are nothing compared to them!" He sneered back.

I hate his mood swings. But what he said, that was hurtful. I just turned away from him and looked out the window as we started take off. I loved this part of the whole ride. But somehow, after what Randy had just said to me. I couldn't do enjoy it as much as I usually would. This is just great. Im stuck on a plane, for 2 hours, with Randy Orton.

As soon as we were in the air, I looked over at Randy who had a guilty expression on his face. But he was focusing on the movie he seemed to be watching from the back of the seat infront of him.

I stood up and pushed my way past him. But as I made it to the aisle, I felt him grab my hand. I looked at him and just shook my head. I made my way over to Tiffany and Evan. The seat that was across the asile from them was vacant, so I sat down.

"Hey Evz!" I smiled "Hey Tiff!" I quickly jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Im so happy you are on RAW"

"I know. Me too." Tiffany said "I have missed you so much. I nodded in agreement as I looked at Evan, who was smiling. I continued to talk to them both before I looked over at Randy. I decided to go and talk to him. I couldn't avoid him forever. Despite how much I wanted to.

What he said, maybe it wasn't that bad. But when _He_ Says it. It makes me feel like crap. Like I don't even matter.

I sat back on my seat. I grabbed the headphones and plugged them into the back of the seat infront of me and began listening to music. That was until I felt Randy tap my shoulder. I took of the headphones and glared at him.

"What?"

"Mickie. I want to say im sorry. I really am." He said while throwing his headphones in the seat pocket infront of him.

"For saying im nothing compared to the Bellas.?" I sneered "Thanks for that by the way" I continued with a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"Mickie. I am sorry. Besides, it wasn't that bad" He said shrugging his shoudlers.

"You are right. It wasn't that bad Randy. Even though I know its not true." I cleared my throat as I began speaking again "But Randy… When you say that to me. It makes me feel like crap. It makes me feel like I don't even belong here. When others say stuff like that. I can handle it because I know they are being stupid and they don't really mean it… But when you say something like that Randy, I don't know why, but I take it to heart. And I hate that you can make me feel like crap!"

I saw Randys face soften as he looked at me "Mickie. I honestly don't mean to make you feel like that. You are an amazing person. Me comparing you to the Bellas was stupid, and it will never happen again. I thought you would have realised by now, not to take everything I say seriously. Unless I am in the ring. But other than that Mickie. I just let my anger take over me, and I say things I don't mean. So again Mickie, I am sorry."

That's all I needed for him to forgive me. "Its ok" I then looked at him. "I have another joke for you"

"Is it a sexist one?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sort of…" I smiled "Why did God create Men before women?"

I saw Randy shrug his shoulders and gave me my que to continue.

"Because he wanted to make a draft, before he made The Masterpiece" I smiled at that one. Very good joke, must I say.

I actually saw him chuckle at that one, and he gave me a joke of his own.

"What should a man do if his dishwasher breaks down?"

"What?" I asked, actually intruged about this one.

"Slap her" And that's all Randy said before he burst out laughing. I then heard a man behind me laughing and it was Tyson Kidd and he was seated next to Natalya.

"Nice on Man" Tyson said as he gave Randy one of those handhskakes

"That was not funny!" Me and Natalya yelled as we both slapped the men seated next to us.

"Besides" Nattie smiled "Mickies one was great, and true"

I smiled and gave her a high five before returning to another conversation with Randy about what was happening at the house show tonight. I would just be interrupting his match with John Cena, once again, and then I end up stuck in the ring with John and he is pissed off at me. But then Legacy attacks him.

Great plan I thought. I actually have to talk to John soon. Thank him for helping out with this storyline and asking how things are going with him and former WWE Diva Torrie Willson.

X.X.X.X

Next thing I knew I was being awoken by Randy. I must have fallen asleep. I then saw The Bellas come up to Randy and I felt sick. I looked at him, and he told them to leave. I actually smiled at that.

"We are here…"

X.X.X.X.X.X

_Ok. So what did ya'll think? I am planning something epic to happen between Randy and mickie and this will be in a couple of Chapters. Maybe 2. So review to get them faster! _

_Xoxo_

_Missy. _


	7. I couldn't believe this was happening

Randy and I had to go straight to the arena, seeing as we had a meeting with Mr McMahon. Randy has been in a good mood today, and a lot of the other superstars and Divas have noticed, and today, they have taken a particular interest in him today. While we were at the airport, waiting for our luggage, I found im engaged in a conversation with Tyson Kidd and Evan. I smiled. Maybe they will really get to see the real Randy. I kept saying to myself.

As Randy and I arrived to the door of Mr McMahon's office, we knocked and heard his husky voice telling us to come in.

"Ah. Just the two people I wanted to see"

No offence to the chairman of the board, but he always starts off meetings like that.

"So. Whats going on sir?" I asked. Randy has had issues with Mr McMahon and he knew that if he wanted to keep his job, he had to play it cool and act ok with Vince.

"Well. I am making this new initiative. Superstars and Divas who are in a storyline together are now going to be travelling a lot together. So. Legacy is going to have two rooms, and two rooms only. Ted and Cody will be in one room, and you two will be in the same room." Vince said. He looked pleased with himself.

I actually didn't mind. This means getting to know Randy a little more. Im pretty sure Randy didn't mind, because he just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

Hmmm… this could get interesting.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"No Orton!" I said for the hundreth time as I wheeled my bag through the door of mine and Randys hotel room.

"Why cant you just like, leave or something when I do" Randy pleaded, or rather begged.

"Because Randy. Weither you like it or not, I am in this room too, and I DO NOT want you brining any girls around. At all. That goes for every city we go to. No girls!" I smirked as he hung his head in defeat. This argument has been going on since we left the arena to drop our luggage off. He wants to bring girls he picks up from bars back here and I refuse to let him.

"Fine, Fine" He sighed.

"Oh, and just a little heads up. Evan usually forgets his key when he goes clubbing, so he usually comes and sleeps in my rooms" I stated while shrugging my shoulders.

"That's not fair Mickie. Evan gets to come here, but im not alowd a girl here?"

"Yeah. But I wont be shagging Evan now will I? He is my best friend and nothing more. The woman you bring home will only be a one night stand, and quite frankly, I don't like that. So. If you don't mind. No girls. Unless they are here to talk and not to have sex" I smirked and walked out of the hotel with Randy close behind me.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They show we had was so exhilarating. It was amazing. Even though the fans booed me and the rest of Legacy out of the arena. It felt so good. Its awesome to know that you can have such an impact on the lives of people. Its also an amazing feeling when you can create an impact like that. Yesterday, I was one of the most loved Divas and now, im one of the most hated. I have to admit though, I do miss the fans cheering for me, but I love my heel role and I am excited to see what the future holds for Legacy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the one and only John Cena standing there with at smile on his face. The show was finished, and a lot of Divas and superstars were heading back to the hotels about now. But I was waiting for Randy seeing as he was my ride back. He was taking a shower.

"Im just thinking about my heel change. Isnt it amazing how much of an impact we have? Just by going out there and doing what we love?" I smiled.

"It sure is Mick" he said "Its unbelievable"

"How are you and Torrie doing?" I asked. I saw him look at me and shake his head.

"Me and Torrie are kind of on a break I guess. Seeing as we don't see much of each other anymore, we decided to call things off for a while. But, who knows. If it is meant to be, it is meant to be" John shrugged. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was hurt. But by the way he was talking, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Im sorry John" I said as I gave him a quick hug "You will find someone soon""Same with you Mick" He smiled "I mean, why arent you dating anyone?"

"I don't know. Havent found the right guy yet I guess" I sighed while swinging my legs back and fourth.

"Fair enough" He smiled "Isnt it great that we can be friends after everything that happened between us?"

"Yeah. But nothing bad really happened between us. We were and still are close friends and its awesome to know I have a friend like you" I smiled, only to get a smile in return.

"Well, I see Orton coming. I will talk to you another time Mick" He said before hugging me.

Randy then approached us and him and John took turns at staring at eacother. Their fued wasn't just for T.V. It was real, and no one knows why.

"Orton" John said through clenched teeth.

"Cena" Orton replied viciously.

"Ok. Back up guys" I said stepping between them. "I'll see you later ok John"

"Yeah. Ok Mick" John said before giving Randy one last glare and departing towards the exit.

As Randy and I started walking to out rental car he spoke up.

"I don't know how you can be friends with Cena"

"He is my friend so get over it" I said while stepping into the passangers side and getting buckled in. Not long after me, Randy had got in and he kept ranting on about how pathetic John is.

"Randy. Shut up! John is my friend ok. He is an amazing guy. So please, don't talk about him like that infront of me. Got it?" I said.

"Fine" Randy said. "Let me just stop off and get a doughnut real quick Mick. I am hungry"

When we stopped outside a late night bakery, Randy went inside, but I stayed in the car. I decided I wanted a drink when I saw Randy walk in, so I decided to follow in. but as I stepped out of the car and started making my way to the door, a group of three men blocked my path and circled me.

I suddenly felt scared for my life. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Why don't you come home with us tonight?" he growled. He stunk of alcohol and honestly it reeked. But that's not what I was worried about. I looked inside the bakery, hoping that Randy would be coming out. Just my luck, the shopkeeper was a Blonde with blue eyes and I could tell by her body language that Randy was flirting with her.

Great!

"No!" I said. A little to stauch I think, because they started moving closer towards me, I had nowhere to go and I was scared. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. They all just looked at me and smiled at my reaction.

"Oh Look Boys" One man said "She is scared."

As he cam closer towards me, my body started trembling and I looked in the bakery to find that Randy was still flirting with the blonde.

I then felt one man, he had long frizzy hair with these blood shot grey eyes, put his hand on my face.

"Don you dare touch me!" I yelled ad I slapped his hand away from me.

"RAN-" I was stopped when the man behind me threw his hand over my mouth, and I felt a slap across the face from two of the men standing infront of me.

Tears were running down my cheeks, and I couldn't believe this was happening.

Again…..

_Flashback_

"_You are not to scream or do anything of the kind!" a Man that stood about 6ft tall yelled at me as I tried screaming for the 100th__ time. _

"_How old are you girl?" another man sneered at me. I trued to look around, but all I saw was walls on either side of me and I was stuck in a alleyway with two maniac guys. _

"_e-eighteen" I cried as I clutched my cheek that had previously been slapped and was still burning. _

_I couldn't believe what was happening. I was only young, and I know I am about to get tortured and rapped and possibly left for dead. _

_I then felt one mans lips on the back of my neck and the other mans lips on my cheek, slowly making his way to my lips. I let the tears flow out as I realised that this could be the end. _

_I slowly started to panic as I felt one man rip my shirt off me and my skirt. I tried so hard to fight back. But I couldn't. They over powered me by a lot and everything just went blury as I tried to keep conscious. I couldn't. The pain was too much._

I felt a one man try and pull me away from the front of the bakery store and into a dark alley way. But I fought back with as much strength as I could. I then felt my hair being pulled by one man and I was forced to the ground.

"RANDY!" I screamed "RANDY HELP ME!" I yelled as one man hit me time and time again before picking me up. I felt so worthless, so scared.

Randy's P.O.V

"RANDY!" I heard Mickie scream "RANDY HELP ME!"

I quickly turned my head away from Kirsty (The blonde lady I was talking to) just in time to see Mickie getting taken my three guys.

I didn't have time to say anything, I fled the shop and ran outside to save Mickie. I saw the three guys turn into a alley way and I ran in after them. I found a metal bar lying on the ground. I picked it up and crept up behind one of the guys and smacked him across the head with it. I then done it to another one. But the last one was punching Mickie, so I decided to give im a taste of his own medicine. I threw the bar away and watched as he threw Mickie onto the ground, then looking back up at me in the process. He was about my height and my build. But I knew I could do this. I had this overwhelming urge to protect Mickie, and that is exactly what I am going to do. As the man cam charging for me, I ducked the punch he threw my way and I gave him four hooks to the face before grabbing his head and lifting my knee up to hit him in his face. I continually kneed him until I knew he was out.

I threw him on the ground and went over to Mickie. She was sitting on the ground shaking. I checked her for any scars, or something similar. But I got nothing. All I saw were light bruises on her face.

"Mickie" I said as I touched her arm. She flinched when I touched her, but fell into my arms when she saw it was me.

I lifted her up and took her back to the hotel. I asked if she wanted to go to the hospital, but she denyed. Claiming she was fine.

As we arrived to the hotel, I ran Mickie the bath and she jumped in as soon as it was fill.

She didn't realise this, but as I was sitting on the couch, just thinking about the incident that just occurred. I could hear her sobbing, and I wanted so much just to hold her, and tell her everything was ok. But I couldn't.

You may think I am a complete asshole, but I do care for Mickie. I don't know why, im guessing its cause I like her, but because I care so much for her, I will not tell her how I feel. I usually have nothing to hide. But with Mickie, and when it comes to my feelings about her, I have Everything to hide.

Mickies P.O.V

I sat in the bathtub crying. I was scrubbing my body. Even though nothing happened, it had a major affect on me. Im so grateful that Randy was there to help. If he wasn't, I don't know what would of happened. Well, I had an idea, but I don't want to think about it.

As I finished my bath and got dressed into my tank top and boxer shorts, I saw Randy lying on his bed. He was lying on his back, looking at nothing in particular but the ceiling.

"Hey Randy" I said as I sat on my bed which was a couple of feet away from him

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks"" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I wanst crying so much as to what just happened, I was crying because it brought back so many other memories that I wanted to forget about so bad.

"No problem Mickie" He then sat up "Are you ok?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"No you are not? You still have tears in your eyes. Tell me the truth Mickie" He ordered nicely.

As I began to tell him about my past, he cam over and hugged me tightly. He kept mummuring sorry into my ears but its not is fault. So he shouldn't be saying sorry.

"Its not your fault" I sniffed as I wiped away the last of my tears. "Nothing is""Its not yours either Mick." He stated before allowing his hand to wipe away the remainder of my tears. "Does Evan know?"

I nodded "I told him a while ago. Acctually more than a while ago"

I saw Randy nod and I just cried into his chest again. "Randy. I want to tell you something so bad"

"What is it Micks?" He asked while rubbing my back.

I wanted to tell him I liked him. Well, not only liked him. But somewhere along the lines, I fell inlove with him. Even though it has only been a couple of days.

"My dad.." I continued. This wasn't the story I wanted to tell him, but it is a true one "He used to beat me. I couldn't do anything. He used to cheat on my mum, that's why I always swore to myself that I would never accept a cheater or an abuser or a player into my life…" I took in a deep breath "But then I met you. I have to admit, at first I didn't like you, but you are an amazing guy Randal Keith Orton. And somehow, even though you are a player…" I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were closed, almost like shame. But what I was saying was the truth. "I never want you to go. You are awesome friend, and I wish deep down that everyone could see the sides I have seen to you Randy."

I felt him let go of me. I fell back into the bed covers and snuggled up with them. I heard Randy pace around the room before finally getting back into his bed.

"Night Randy…"

"Night Mickie"

Randy's P.O.V

After everything she went through, I don't know how she could stay here and be an independent and strong woman like that. She is making it harder for me to keep my feelings to myself. Not only do I like Mickie James. I love her with all my heart.

I stood up and walked over to Mickie. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. I moved the covers to her shoulders and kissed her gently on the forehead before going back to my own bed. Thinking about what would happen if I ever told Mickie how I felt. It would probably end up in an argument. Who knows. But as selfish as it may sound. I don't want to tell her. I don't want her with me because I am not a great guy like she thinks I am. Im Randy Orton.

But im a changed Randy Orton ever since I met Mickie. She has changed me.

But still. I must not tell her.

Mickies P.O.V

As I lay there with my eyes closed. I felt the blankets being pulled up higher to my shoulders and then I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head. I smiled to myself which was the first time since it happened.

As I was slowly drifting off to sleep, all I could think about was _Randal Keith Orton. _

X.X.X.X.X.X

_I hope you liked the chapter. This chapter sort of ties in everything that is gong to heppend sooner or later. _

_Please Review to see the epic chapter I keep going on about. _

_Xoxo_

_Missy_


	8. I felt a backhand to my face

I awoke that morning to find Randy not in the bed next to mine. He was somewhere else, I don't know where. But he cant be far. I figured I would get changed and just hang out in my room all day, until it was time to go to the arena. But, my plans were soon changed when I received a text from the one and only Ted Dibiase.

_Mickie! WAKE UP! :p-Ted _

I groaned as I sat up! Why Ted? Why? I didn't text him back. Im not in the mood. I made my way towards the kitchen area to grab me a drink when a note caught my eye.

_Mickie,_

_I have gone to the gym for a bit. I don't really know why I left you this note. Im guessing it is because I knew you would miss me a lot. :p Anyway, Legacy is having a meeting at about 10 to discuss what is happening tonight. I will be back about 9:30am. _

The thing that caught my eye was something that was scribbled out at the bottom. But seeing a I couldn't make out what it said, so I just left it.

I had a shower, and by the time I had gotten out, got changed and done my makeup, it was 9.30 and I heard the door open.

"Mickie?" I heard Randy holler.

I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way into the lounge part of the hotel.

"Randy. Hi. How was the gym?" I asked, just trying to make conversation.

He looked uneasy for a bit before answering "ah, it was good. You know." He then looked at me and his face almost fell. Almost. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good" I said before looking away from him. "Hey Randy?"

"Yeah Micks?" He said while taking off his sneakers.

"Thanks." I said with a slight smile "for helping me yesterday, I really appreciate it"

"Its not a problem Micks. I couldn't let you get hurt" he spoke so softly, like he cared so much for me. Oh what am I kidding, he would never care about me like that.

"Just, thanks" I spoke softly "They could've done anything to me, and yet, they didn't because you were there. So thankyou"

"Like I said, no problem" he whispered while moving closer to me.

I walked closer towards him, our bodies were almost touching. Is hand went to the back of my head and I just stared up in his eye. No longer was I scared, no longer was I afraid. I was inlove, and there is no denying it.

Randy's head moved closer towards mine as I moved mine closer towards his.

We were inches away. I was just inches away from kissing those lips that I have wanted for so long.

"HELLO PEOPLE" Ted yelled as he barged through the door.

Randy quickly moved back and his phone went off.

"I'll be back" He said nervously, before stepping outside in the hallway to take the call.

"Ted?" I asked while blinking my eyes. I guess im in shock over what was about to happen.

"Mickie! Good morning!" Ted smiled. "You didn't text me back Mickie!"

"Im sorry Ted." I said before moving towards my room to get changed.

"What were you and Randy doing?" Ted asked, he then turned serious. "He told me what happened Mick. He came around my room before he went to the gym"

"Oh, right" I said while pulling my clothing for the day out of my bag "Im glad he was there"

"He blames himself you know" Ted said "I actually saw a side I have never seen to Mr Orton. He blames himself for that happening. He said that if he wasn't flirting with the girl at the counter…"

"It wouldn't of happened? Its not his fault Ted. I don't blame him for anything" I sighed while walking towards the bathroom. "I have to take a shower, but I will see you soon?"

"Yeah. Ok then Mickie" He said before walking to the fridge, grabbing himself something to eat.

I stood under the shower, my mind drifting to what happened earlier. What would of happened if Ted didn't come in? well.. Randy's phone would have gone off. But what if we actually kissed? Is that a bad thing? I mean, maybe it is, for our friendship, but what would of happened if it, I dunno, brought us closer together? Maybe that is something I may have to find out sooner or later.

_XxXxXxXx_

Randy's P.O.V

"I know" I sighed as I spoke to the other person in the line. "Nathan. I know ok. You have apologized enough… GOD NATHAN JUST SHUT IT!"

I sighed. Yeah, I was talking to my younger brother, Nathan. The one that Sam cheated on me with.

"NATHAN! You took my fiance away from me! Anything else?" I half yelled. I then shut off the phone. Not wanting to hear another one of Nathans excuses.

Ok, yeah. I loved Nathan. He is my brother after all. But I still cant get over him and Sam. Maybe I should, but I cant. I know I will forgive Nathan one day. I just don't know when that day is.

I was pissed off. How could he even have the nerve to call me after what he done? I quickly walked away from the hotel room I share with Mickie. Not wanting to get all pissy at her for no reason.

"Randy! Man!" I heard someone calling from behind me!

"Evan?" I sneered.

"Listen man. Is Mickie ok? I got your text. Is she?" I could tell he was generally concerned for Mickie. Those two are so close.

"She's in the room. She is fine" I said before walking off.

I had so many things on my mind. But the one that kept popping up was me almost kissing Mickie. I could have made the biggest mistake in my life. Yet, I could have mde the biggest mistake of my life by not kissing her.

I really needed to sort my head out.

I mean, Mickie, she is incredible, she is an awesome person to be around and she cares so much for her friends. Also, she see's something in me? I don't know why. Its like she see's something in me that no one else can.

Last night, it made me realise how much I care for Mickie. How much I don't want her to get hurt.

You wanna know the funny thing. Its only been a couple of days, and that is all it took for me to fall for Mickie Laree James.

Mickie's P.O.V

"MICKIE!" Evan yelled. I saw him walk through the door and I just hugged him. "Randy told me what happened. I should have been there? I cant believe you went through all this again"

"Im fine Evan" I said, while wiping away a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Im fine"

"Wait! You said this happened, again?" Ted asked, removing his eyes from the television screen, looking at me and Evan before getting to his feet.

"its nothing" I lied before getting a drink of water.

"Evan?" Ted demanded.

"Listen man. I cant tell you anything she doesn't want me to" Evan said before coming behind me and whispering in my ear "Are you sure you are ok mouse?"

"Im fine" I whispered back "Thankyou for always being there for Me Evan, I don't deserve a friend like you"

_XxXxX_

I have a match in a couple of seconds. With Randy. I havent seen Randy since he left this morning to talk on the phone. When I left the hotel, he hadn't returned. But I had heard from Evan that he saw Randy go into the room as soon as I left.

Is he avoiding me?

"This Tag-team match is set for one fall" Announced Lillian Garcia.

_It's a new day_ sounded through out the arena, and Randy ran up next to me. He just nodded in my direvtion before we walked through the curtain.

As I stepped through the curtain, all I heard was Boo's. They were booing me and Randy. In a way, I was glad. You know, happy that I was pulling off my character so well. Yeah, I do miss being Face, but hey. Being Heel is awesome. Just knowing that you can have that much of an impact.

I made it to the ring, with Randy along side me. I walked up the steel steps, an arrogant smirk plastered on my face, and stood on the ringside. Randy got into the ring and held the ropes open for me. As I climbed in, I gave Randy a small smile before replacing it with a smirk. The crown wad chanting "You suck" toward me and Randy.

"YOU WISH YOU WERE US!" I yelled pointing towards the crown, snarling at them. "YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GREAT AS US! YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

_Your time is up, my time is now_ blasted through the speakers, and out came the Papparazzi Princess herself with John Cena. They were getting a huge reception from the crownd.

"Mickie! What happened to you?" Melina asked, as she got in the ring, with John close beside her.

"What ever do you mean Melina?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You used to be so nice! I tried talking to you backstage, but you didn't even give me a second glance. What I going on with you?" she pleaded.

"Yeah Mickie, me and you were so close, what happened? What type of juvinile thing did Randy Orton drum into your head?" John asked, his hands flying around.

"You know what Cena! Melina! I have had enough of you two. ENOUGH! You two walk around like you two are freking gods gifts to wrestling! WELL! Newsflash! You two are not! Its me and Randy that are Gods gifts to wrestling.!" I yelled getting in her face.

Melina slapped me. GOD DAMMNIT she slaps hard. I retaliated by tackling her down. I felt myself being pulled of Melina by John Cena, who just ended up getting tackled by Randy.

_XxXxX_

WE WON! Me and Randy won the match. We jumped out of the ring and I helped Randy as we both staggered up the ramp, arrogant smirks plastered on our faces.

When we made it backstage. Randy just walked off. He just walked off without a 'good match' or 'goodbye'

He cant avoid me forever.

_XxXx_

"RANDY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled through clenched teeth. I don't even know how this argument started. We were at a club, he still didn't talk to me. This guy started flirting with me and I was just being nice, the guy seemed like a nice guy, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I just casually flirted back. But Randy ended up getting mad. He pulled the guy away from me and beat the crap outta him. I havent seen Randy this mad, not even in the ring.

And now, here we are. Arguing.

"IM SORRY THAT HE WAS A CREEP MICKIE!" He yelled.

"He was a nice guy Randy! Why couldn't you just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"FINE! IF YOU WANNA BE A SLUT! THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!" He yelled at me.

"A SLUT?" I shouted mad! "HOW COULD YOU CALL ME A SLUT?" I yelled as tears of anger welled in my eyes.

"Only a slut would flirt with a guy she doesn't even know" He yelled.

"You don't controll me Randy! And im not a slut!" I yelled "YOU ARE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOES AND SLEEPS WITH ENDLESS AMOUNT OF WOMAN JUST TO CURE SOME INSUECURE NEED!" I yelled. I saw his face redden with anger. He turned his back to me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RANDY! IM NOT A SLUT! YOUR EX IS! SHE IS THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH YOUR BROTHER! SHE-" I was interrupted when I felt a backhand to my face.

I looked up with Randy. Shock clearly written on my face, and regret written over his. My cheek stung, I moved my hand up to my cheek.

"Mickie im-" But he didn't say anymore… he just fell to his knees. I just starred at him.

Not taking my eyes off him.

_XxXx_

_Ok, so what did ya'll think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review please. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all. _

_Xoxo_

_Missy. _


	9. Last night meant nothing?

"Mickie.. I-Im so s-sorry" Randy said moving towards me. "I-I didn't mean to.. I-"

"Its ok…" I said moving my hand away from my now red cheek. "Y-You didn't mean it.."

"I don't know why.." He trailed off, shock still evident on his face "I-Ive never done that before, I have… I swear I have never done anything like that…."

"Randy…" I sighed, standing up and walking over to him. "Look at me"

At first, he just shook his head, until I forced him to look at m by grabbing his chin in my hand and making his head move to my direction.

"Randy.. Im fine. I know you didn't mean it. Ok?" I pleaded.

"NO! Its not ok! I hit you, I hit a woman, something I swore I would never do." He said, his voice full with emotion "Im sorry Mickie. Please forgive me"

"I forgive you Randy. Please dont beat yourself up like this. Pleasse" I said as I felt the tears coming to my eyes. This was the first time I had seen Randy like this, and I hated it. I hated him blaming himself. Yeah, he hit me, but not purposely. I know he would never do that. I stood up and extended my hand, it took awhile, but finally he took it. I knew that he was still beating himself up, and I hated the fact that he was.

"Im sorry" He kept mumbling as we walkd towards the bed. He sat on his, removing his hand from mine, and placing his head in them.

I made my way to the mirror that was hanging in our room, only a couple of feet away from my bed. As I looked at my reflection, my eyes trailed to my right cheek. Nothing bad had happened, I just had a bit of a bruise, but nothing a little make up couldn't fix. I looked through the mirror and saw Randy making his way towards me. I turned around and was shocked to see that I was staring right at his chest. He placed his hand on the bruise and stroked it gently. I looked into his eyes, wanting to know what he was thinking, but all I got was sadness. He kept stroking my cheek, so softly. His touch was so soft.

I finally let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. I grabbed his hand and moved it away from my cheek and just held it in my hand. I saw and heard him sigh as he tunred away from me. "What will you tell everyone?"

"What?" I asked, my eyes opening because I didn't understand the question.

He shook his head and sighed "About your bruise?"

"They don't have to know" I said as I moved away from Randy and lay down on my bed "I will just cover it with make up. No one has to know"

I closed my eyes, I then felt the bed go down slightly on one side and I opened my eyes to find Randy lying next to me.

"Are you ok? It doesnt hurt?" he asked me. He sounded so concerned.

"Im fine, " I reassured him "I have taken worse" I was just tying to lighten the situation up.

He rolled over on his side, as did I, and now he was looking Into my eyes "I never ment that, and I hope you know that. You are an amazing friend, and I never ever want to hurt you"

"I know" I whispered "An amazing friend. So are you Randy, and please dont lt anyone tell you any differently"

He placed his hand on my cheek again before slowly leaning down to capture my lips with his. I responded to the kiss and brought my arm away from my side and slowly placed it under his shirt before he pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked breathless.

"I don't want you to be doing this because of someone you think I am. Im not a good guy Mickie" He whispred.

"Im not doing this because of how you think I think you are. Im doing this because of who you are" I said placing a small kiss on his neck.

"The first time I saw you back on Raw, I wanted you" He confessed.

"I could tell, you were intense" I smiled

"You were scared" He challenged.

"I didn't want to loose myself again" I sighed "I didn't want to be, just another notch in your belt"

He closed his eyes, lik he was disappointed in himself for what he is like "You never will be" He admited "Loving someone shouldn't make you less of what you are, it should mak you more"

"Love?" I asked.

He just merely shook his head and placed a kiss on my neck. I moved my hands back under his shirt, loving the feel of my hand on his smooth skin.

He rolled m over so he was now ontop of me, his lips manovred away from my lips towards my neck. I threw my head back in the pillow, letting a moan escape my swollen lips.

His hand travelled down to the buttons of my shirt, he slotly started unbuttoning them. After he was done, he ripped my shirt off and began kissing my lips again. I loved this. I was finally with Randy…

"Are you sure?" Randy asked…

I just nodded, wanting to let him know how I feel about him. I don't really understand how we got here, but I don't care, all that matters is im with Randy… nothing can ruin this.

"I love you" We both spoke at the same time.

_XxXxX_

I awoke the next morning to find Randy not laying next to me, I sat up and saw my clothing scattered across the floor. I quickly threw on my underwear and threw on some clothes.

I heard a knock at the door and made my way to open it. Only to get the shock of my life when I saw who was standing there.

"S-Sam?"

"Hi.. You must be Mickie. I heard that you and Randy were rooming together. Have you seen Randy around?"

I shook my head no and said "I don't know where he went"

"Do you mind if I stay here until he gets back? I really need to speak with him" she begged. If she wasn't pregnant, I would yell at her and kick her out for what she done to Randy.

"Ok" I agreed, but just minutes after, Randy walked in the door.

"Hey Micks.." He then focused his attention to the woman sitting next to me "Sam?"\

"Hey Randy" She smiled.

I decided to leave them in the room by themselves, I stood in my room and listened to what they were saying.

Randy's P.O.V

I was shocked to see Sam standing there. Literally. How could she have the nerve to come here? After everything she put me through.

"What are you here for?" I asked, struggling to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I wanted to talk to you.. Please. Im sorry for what I done. I love you so much." She cried "I didn't mean it. Everything with Nathan, it meant nothing Randy. You have to believe me"

"Why did you do it?" I asked while staring at her.

"I was scared. I was so scared Randy. You are always on the road, and I was alone. Im sorry. I love you so much." she pleaded with me.

"What about your baby Sam? Its not mine!" I said..

"How do you know that?" She asked….

"You slept with my brother! Its his isn't it?" I said, anger welling up in my voice again. But my anger calmed down a bit when I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Im sorry" She cried "Please. Just consider us again. Me and you"

I looked at her and she reached out to grab my hand. I let her hold it for a second before turning away. "Ok"

"Thankyou" She said, a small smile on her lips. She went to kiss me but I moved away

"I will call you" I said.

She looked disappointed "O-Ok" she started walking away "Tall Mickie I said godbye ok" and she left.

I heard something fall over in the room so I made my way into it. Only to find Mickie packing her bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Mickie's P.O.V

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"To Evans room Randy" I said, moving across the room to grab my things that were sitting on a chair.

"Why?" He asked, doing nothing to stop me.

"You tell me why Randy" I stared at him for a bit before shaking my head and throwing more stuff into my bag.

"Mickie. A couple of weeks ago. This was the woman I planned on spending the rest of my life with" He pleaded.

"Whatever Randy" I sighed "Last night, was the best night of my life, and you are going to go back with Sam?"

"Mickie. I love her" He sighed.

"You said you loved me too. Lastnight Randy" I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Mickie.. Please"

"Last night? It meant nothing to you?" I asked, looking him right in the eye. But he couldn't keep eye contact with me. "Have a nice life Randy" I grabbed my two bags and walked out of the room. I waited until I was a fair way away from the hotel before I broke down crying. I dropped my bags and leaned against the wall, letting all my tears fall. I turned around a hit the wall. My emotions getting the best of me.

How could this happen? Lastnight it had meant something, and then Sam came and now it meant nothing.

I continued crying before I felt the strength to walk again. I wiped away my tears, but they kept coming.

Why does this hurt so much?

_XxXxX_

Ok. So there is that chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review. Please please please. You will make me one happy girl :D

OMG! John Cena is gone! NO! He is my Superman.

Anyway, please review.

Xoxo

Missy


	10. It hurt Randy

**Thankyou to XxBrightStarZxX, youknowyoulovemexx, KellyKelly.x.x and sammsam : For reviewing tha last chapter, you don't know how much I appreciate it. **

_**XxXx**_

Three weeks. That is how long it has been since everything happened. I havent seen Randy apart from when we have to wrestle together because of Legacy. I talked to Mr McMahon, and he agreed what Randy done was wrong, but since a Diva had joined Legacy, his ratings went through the roof. He apologized, I didn't blame him though, he does have a show to run.

I was now sharing a room with Evan, I had told him everything that happened between me and Randy, he went nuts at first. But after I calmed him down, he just stayed with me and was doing what a good friend did.

I have to admit, being in the ring with Randy hurts, he looks at me with so much intensity that I just want to cry. I know that I have to be strong though… I cant let him get to me.

It just hurts, you know. Its that feeling that you have lost someone good in your life, and you feel like you just want to die, that nothings worth living for. I just wish that I never met Randy, but then again, if I hadn't met him.. I wouldn't have known if I could Love again.

_XxXxX_

I was in the middle of sulking again when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I turned around as saw Ted standing there with half a smile on his face. I wiped my tears away and hugged him.

"How are you MJ?" He asked, pulling me in closer.

"Im good" I lied while sniffling.

"Yeah. Whatever" Ted said "You are not. Please Mick. Me and Cody cant stand to see you like this. We may have only been friends for over a month, but we do care about you, and what Randy done, it was wrong. But for us and most importantly yourself Micks. Don't loose yourself over him"

"I hugged Ted in tighter and felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw Cody hugging me. I smiled for a brief second and just hugged two of the most important guys in my life.

"Hes a jerk Mickie" Cody said while holding me tighter. I always wonder why I couldn't have just fallen for one of these two. I mean, they are everything a girl could want in a guy, caring, loving.. But NO! I had to fall for The 'Lady Thriller' himself Randy Orton.

"Yeah. I know" I laughed slightly before releasing myself from their embrace. Until I felt a pair of smaller arms wrap around me and I realised it was none other than my Best Friend Melina Perez. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"You heard too ha?" I mumbled.

"Yeah. Evan told me" she said, hugging me tighter "Hes an asshole Mickie"

"So I have heard" I smiled releasing myself from Melinas embrace and gesturing towards Cody and Ted "They have told me plenty of times"

Cody and Ted looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You have a scene with him tonight Mickie" Ted reminded me. I saw Cody and Melina slap him on the back of the head! "OW! What was that for?" Ted groaned in pain.

"I don't think she needed reminding!" COdy said in a matter of fact tone.

I just laughed "Im fine guys, and I know Ted. Its something im not looking forward to." For the first time in three weeks, I will be kissing Randy Orton. Because it is something the fans wanted to see.

In four hours I will be doing a scene with Randy Orton. Something that I just wish wouldn't happen.

_XxXxxXx_

I was walking down the hallways off the WWE arena. I honestly felt like my hert had been ripped out of my chest as I turned the corner to find that Randy was with Sam. I honestly felt like my heart had been ripped out all over again.

I slowly walked past them, hoping none of them will notice me. But, Sam did.

"Hey Mickie" she smiled at me.

I had to stop, I didn't want to be rude "Hey Sam… Randy"

"How are you?" she asked.

Not good. My heart is just breaking right now "Good" I lied. "I have to get going though"

"Ok. See you around" She smiled before turning back to Randy.

I started walking away from the duo. I had just turned the corner when I heard my name being called. It was a voice that I knew all to well, and it was a voice that belonged to the guy that I have been trying so hard not to let see me cry. That voice belonged to the guy that broke my heart. Randy Orton.

I carried on walking, pretending like I didn't hear him, that was until I felt his hand tug my elbow, and he turned me to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"I havent talked to you in 3 weeks, how are you?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked, I felt my heart being broken into little pieces all over again.

"I do care about you Mickie" He told me, and I knew he was being honest.

"You know what I don't get?" I said, I was suddenly on the verge of tears. "We spent a night together and you tell me you love me, and then you go and do this? Why? Why did you pick her Randy? After all the pain she caused you"

"Mickie. I love her, something you wouldn't understand.. But I do Love you Mickie. So much." He sighed.

"But its her right? Its always gonna be her?" I said shaking my head "have a nice life Randy" I tried to walk away but her pulled me back again "What?"

"Please Mickie. I wanna be friends" he said "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want everything to just be the same"

"That's the thing Randy. You chose Sam, you lost me. You cant expect to have everything go your way. Do you know how much it hurts to see you two together. Do you know how I felt when I heard you and Sam talking, her asking you back." I used my hand to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen "It broke my heart Randy. It really did, and when you said yes. It felt like my whole world came crashing down. It hurt so much Randy, and you expect me to forgive you? You expect me to be friends with you?"

"Mickie. Im sorry. Please. We have to do something. I cant live without you in my life." he said while moving closer to me. Only to have me step back.

"No" I shook my head. "I am gong to move on from you Randy. I am going to be happy without you"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked "You cant avoid me forever you know. We are still a couple in Legacy"

"Maybe so. But other than that Randy. I-I cant" I burst into tears and felt his arms wrap around me. I cried into his chest for a while before pulling away. "Even though my life may suck without you Randy. I know it is for the best"

"Not being friends Mickie? Please?" He begged.

I shook my head and stared into those blue eyes that I have become so accustomed to "No more Randy" and I walked away. I know I have a scene with him in an hour, but I don't care, at this moment, all I care about is finding a quiet place to think. I silent place to cry.

Randy's P.O.V

I stood there and watched Mickie walk away. I knew I had made the wrong decision when I first saw Mickies face as she was packing her bags a few weeks ago. The moment I had told Sam 'Yes' I knew I had lost the most important thing in my life. Mickie James.

_XxXxXxXxX_

Ok, so I know this chapter is short and maybe a bit boring. But please don't kill me Please. I promise I will make it up to you!

Please review

Xoxo

Missy


	11. Did i do the right thing?

"_Randy! Wait up!" I yelled, running toward the Legend killer Randy Orton. _

"_Mickie" he acknowledged_

"_I-I want to talk to you. About what happened. I mean… I-I liked it" I said, each word cutting at my heart. _

_Randy looked down at me and smiled "Really now?"_

"_Well.. Yeah! I mean… it.. It was an amazing night" I sighed, I then looked up at him and he had a smirk plastered on his face. He looked down at me with intensity and lust in his eyes, oh how I wish he was looking at me with love. _

_He leaned down closer towards me, and I just smiled up at him as I realised what was coming next. He placed his hand under my chin and started kissing me. I responded, and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Truth is, I felt so much passion in this simple kiss, and I knew I shouldn't. _

_I pulled away and smiled "So.. I will see you tonight"_

"And CUT!" a crew member said while moving his camera.

I looked up at Randy and felt like crying. I nodded once and left, before I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"Mickie Please.." I heard him calling out. I just kept walking, my pace gradually increasing as I did not want him to see the tears that were forming in my eyes.

Maybe getting over it would be the better option. But I just cant, I mean… I never used to be like this. Such a wreck. After break ups, I would always hide my hurt, and be a stong woman. But now, with Randy. I cant. Its like he has changed me in so many different ways in such a short amount of time. It honestly seems like yesterday when I came back to RAW and started developing feelings for him. Sometimes I just wish everything will be different.

I quickly wiped away my tears, and put on the most realistic smile I could while going to see Melina. JoMo had just got transferred back to Smackdown and broke up with Melina, not knowing if their relashionship could work out seeing as they are now on different brands.

"Hey Mick" She said, although I noticed something different about her, she seemed so hesitant and upset.

"Hey Mel" I smiled softly before sitting next to her "Whats wrong?"

"I.. I feel bad" she admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked noticing the sudden change of tone in her voice.

"I-I don't miss him as much as I should" she sighed "I-I should miss John more shouldn't I?"

"I don't know hun. But maybe that just proves everything is for the best" I smiled.

"I just feel bad, because I know I should miss John so much, and yet, all I can think about is…"

"Is?" I used my hands to tell her to carry on.

"Cody" she said while looking down at her feet.

I had to smile to myself at that. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I loved JoMo, he is like a brother to me.. But.. Melina and Cody are made for each other, and you can just see it by looking at the two. They have become close over the past weeks. This whole incident with me and Randy has made my friends closer with Ted and Cody and I couldn't be more happier.

_XxXxXxX_

I had decided to talk to Randy tomorrow . Truth is, my life sucks without him… My life doesn't make sense when he isn't there. I just cant be _me_ when he isn't there. I just feel so stupid for falling for him, I feel so stupid for being, well, inlove with the Viper!

I opened the door to the room I am sharing with Evan and I found a note on the table explaining that Evan was with Tiffany tonight, going to a club and everything. I really find it so adorable how Evan and Tiffany have become so close. Its like watching two of my closest friends falling inlove. In a way, I cant help but feel jealous, not too jealous, but just a little jealous at the fact that they have found who they honestly belong to and I want that. I thought I could get that with Randy, but no. I didn't.

Randy's P.O.V

"YOURE REALLY BRINGING THAT UP?" I yelled at Sam, she was now accusing me of being an asshole because when she _cheated_ on me, I suddenly became a lady thriller.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THE BELLA TWINS, KELLY AND GOD KNOWS WHO ELSE!" she yelled.

"WE WERE OVER! I CAN THINK OF A LOT WORSE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO ME SAM! LIKE THE FACT YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH MY OWN BROTHER!" I couldn't take it anymore, I glared at her and then left the room, making sure I slammed the door loud enough to let the whole fucking hotel hear.

In 10 minutes, I found myself knocking on a door. I shouldn't be here, I know I shouldn't. But I _have _to be. I have to talk to her just one more time, I have to tell her how much of a mistake I made.

"Randy?" Mickie asked, sadness and hurt in her eyes. I have noticed that every time she sees me her eyes turn that that way, and it kills me to know that im the cause of that!

I forgot everything I was going to say to her, and just grabbed her and kissed her. At first, she tried to push away, hitting me and everything, but the she stopped and kissed me back.

"Im so sorry" I said in between kisses "I made the wrong decision!"

I felt her tears falling down her face as she was kissing me. I had never seen her like this for this amount of time. I mean, I have known of Mickie James for so long.

She pulled away from me though, and I was shocked to feel a slap across my face in the process. "Please.. Leave!"

"Mickie. Please" I pleaded "Just listen to me"

"I am not going to be hurt by you anymore Randy. Please leave. You are with Sam, you chose her, and now you have to stay committed to her. Just leave" she cried, as much as she tried to wipe away the tears, it wanst working. , I knew that me leaving was the wrong decision, so why cant she see that.

"Im not leaving Mickie" I said, standing my ground.

"Yes you are!" She said calmly, but as soon as she saw that I wasn't going anywhere, she became angry "LEAVE!"

"Mickie.. Please.." as much as I tried to plead for me to stay, she just shook her head yelled at me more.

After, she had calmed down a bit, she looked at me. "Randy.. If you stay, I will only get hurt, because I will be unaware of what your true feelings are towards me. I love you Randy, and im going to admit that. But you left me for Sam, and that hurt so much. I-I cant deal with all this Randy.. I cant and I wont! And if you stay, you will only take Sam back by tomorrow!"

What hurts the most is, I knew she was right. I always forgive Sam, even if she puts me through hell! I will always still take her back!

I looked at Mickie and for the first time, I felt tears in my eyes. We may have only properly met about a month and a half ago, but is this goodbye?

"Goodbye Randy" she said, walking over to the door and opening it.

Sighing, I walked out the door, but as she went to close the door, I stopped her from doing so.

"I do love you Mickie" I said truthfully, my voice cracking from all the emotions im hiding from this girl. "I-I love you" and I walked away.

Mickie P.O.V

I shut the door and felt more tears form in my eyes. What kind of nerve does he have coming over kissing me. I lent against the wall and slid down, brining my knees to my chest. He said he loved me. As much as I knew it was true, I couldn't let him hurt me again. That makes sense right? Did I do the right thing? Or did I just do something that I may regret?

_XxXxXX_

Another short chapter, I know. But they will get longer as I go on with the story. It is far from over. =D

OMG! How many of you think Randy got robbed when he didn't win the Holy $&! Award? He deserved that! As much as I Love John, Randy deserved it better because that RKO to Evan Bourne in Mid Air was way better than John's AA to Batista!

Ok, so I may be gone for a bit, maybe 4 weeks at the most, because I am going to my nans and am working and I wont have a computer. =( But as soon as I get back, I will update this story!

Please review and sorry for the long A/N

Xoxox

Missy


	12. You cant lie to me

**Ok, I am back with another chapter. I apologize for it being so late, but I have been at my nana's and I have been really busy. Forgive me? Anyway, on a more serious note, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, not only that, but to everyone who have reviewed the story so far. There is plently more to come. **

**On with the story. **

I awoke the next morning from having very little sleep. Maybe 4 hours or so. I had the day off today,so I knew I didn't have to face Randy today. But tomorrow was a different story.

I willed myself out of bed. Lastnight before I fell asleep, or rather this morning when I fell asleep, I made a promise to myself, a promise that I never want to break. I am going to be strong, and not let Randy get to me. I promised myself that I will get over him, and that I will not let him hurt me anymore. But as much as I wanted to keep that promise, I knew I couldn't. Randy practically had my heart in the palm of his hand, and I knew that. It just hurts to know that one tiny move, the _wrong_ move in my mind, I knew it would hurt. This pain in something I cant handle.

I looked to the bed which was a couple of feet away from mine and saw Evan sleeping there peacefully. I heard him come in at about 3 this morning, but I didn't want to ruin his happy mood, so I pretended to be asleep. Having Evan here, along with Ted, Cody and Melina, I cant help but feel I don't dseserve them. Melina has her own problem, and I cant help but feel I havent been the friend I should have. Instead I have been dealing with my own poblems. I am going to be a better friend. That is one promise I _am_ going to keep.

_XxXxX_

I clutched my hand in a fist, took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. I smiled when I felt the door open to reveal my raven haired friend.

"Hey Mel" I smiled softly. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her in a hug before we departed into her room "How are you?"

"Im good"

I could tell she was lying, she never looks me in the eye when she is lying. "Youre lying Mel"

"I don't know how I got in this situation Mick" she started "JoMo left for smackdown, and left me too. That much I get. But I have been hanging out with Cody, Micks. He makes me feel so special,he makes me feel ontop of the world, and we are only hanging out as friends. But I often wonder if it could be more. I mean, I don't want anything to ruin the friendship we have, but im falling for him Mick, and I don't know what to do"

"Oh hun" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Wanna know the worst part?" She asked, it was more of a rhetorical question, so she continued "JoMo has only been gone, not even a week, and im falling for another guy."

"Hun, listen to me. You and JoMo, yeah, you too were together for a while. But your relashionship kind of died a while ago hun, with all the fighting. You two never looked at eacother like how you used to before I left to smackdown." I said telling the truth. As I was saying that, my thoughts drifted to Sam and Randy, he doesn't look at me the same as he looks at her, he lookst at me different. I felt the tears threaten to prick my eyes, and I tried my best to not let them fall, I had to be there for Melina. "And if it makes it any better hun, Cody is, or rather, has fallen for you"

_XxXxXx_

After my much needed talk with Melina, just talking about herself and her situation, I felt somewhat better, because I had forgotten all my problems that had happened with Randy. Even though I would need to talk to someone soon, I cant. I don't want to be the one who always has the problems, or is the centre of attention because of what is happening in my personal life, that just isnt me. But I cant pretend to be ok, when it is clear I am not. '

I walked into mine and Evans hotel room to find him lounging about on the couch. I went and sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around me. He then turned off the t.v

"You can pretend you are ok Mickie, but I know you are not. You cant hide anything from me. You are my best friend. But I understand that you don't want to talk about it. But sooner or later you will, and I hope you come to me Mick." He then placed a small kiss on my cheek "You don't deserve this Mickie. No one does. Ecspecially not you. You are a amazing person. What is happening, please don't let it dis courage you"

I buried my face in my best friends chest and for the first time today, I let the tears fall. I had tried not to cry, I had tried so hard not to let the pain show. I had tried to stay together today. But I couldn't, I failed.

"I-I don't know what to do Evan" I cried "I love him so much! It hurts. Its like he controls my heart, but my heart and me always seems to get broken. I don't know what to to do"

Evan hugged me close and listened to me sob. I was thankful to have him here with me, right now "he came around lastnight Evan" I looked up at Evan who used his thumbs to wipe away the remainder of my never ending tears "He came around and kissed me. He told me he made the wrong choice. But I couldn't get hurt by hinm again, and I knew that he would only go back to Sam when he had cooled down. It hurts to know that I will always be second best compared to her. All the hurt and pain she caused him and he still took her back" I moved my eyes away from Evan and looked out the window.

"Mickie, look at me. You are never second best compared to her. Don't you forget that, and im sure a lot of people will tell you the same. I don't know what goes on in that mind of Ortons, but don't you ever think you are second best." He pulled me close to him once again. "If Randy is dumb enough to take Sam back after everything she has put him through, then let him be dumb. For all of us, and most importantly yourself, don't hurt over someone who made the wrong decision. I know it hurts, but everything will work out for the better in the future Mouse."

"Why doesn't it feel like it?" I asked, more of a question to myself. I stayed there with Evan for a while. Just hugging him.

"Thankyou Evan. I-I don't deserve to have a friend like you. You have been there for me through everything. I love you Evan. I appreciate everything you have done for me" I hugged him close. I saw him look at the clock.

"Im sorry Mick, but I have a date with Tiffany." He then looked at me "but I can cancel. I will stay here with you, I know she will understand"

"Don't be stupid" I said, a slight smile forming on my face "Go and have fun. You deserve it. You and Tiff have a great time" I kissed him on the cheek before he left.

_XxXxXx_

"YOU ARE IN THE PRESSENCE OF GREATNESS!" came a voice from outside my hotel room door. I opened the door and saw Ted standing there, a crown on his head and a smirk on his lips.

"Ted? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I heard from a certain, high flying, shooting start press, Air Bourne, former ECW member, now on the roster for Raw, St Lois native…"

"Ok Ted, you heard from Evan. Whats going on?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Way to ruin my fun Mick Kick. But I heard from Evan that you needed a day out! So that is what I am here for." He proceeded to do a bow "King Ted at your service"

I had to let out a small giggle at that one "First of all Ted.." I proceeded to take off the crown ontop of his head, to which he let out a whine "I am not going into town with you having a crown ontop of your head, and second… A king is never really one to bow and serve. People bow to him"

"Yeah, well…" Ted had a face, suggesting he was thinking about his comeback "I am not your average King. I am a..a… Nice King"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever!" I said, before I felt him grab my arm "Ted? Where are we going?"

"To a abandoned building, where I am going to have my wicked way with you" Ted said. I had to laugh at that.

Before I knew it, I was thrown into the passengers seat of the car and we were driving through the town. I let a smile play on my lips as I somewhat, started to feel happy again.

"I made you smie" Ted yelled. He then came to a complete stop and yelled out the car window "ME! TED DIBIASE MADE MICKIE JAMES SMILE! NOW THAT IS AN ACOMPLISHMENT!"

"TED!" I yelled before pulling him back inside the window "First off, you cant just stop in the middle of the road, and second! THAT WAS EMBARRISING!"

"Get used to it buddy 'ol pal. Because when you are with Theodore DiBiase, you tend to get embarresed quiet a lot!"

Randy's P.O.V

I was sitting in my hotel room, eating some lunch that Sam had cooked for us.

"About lasnight baby. I am so sorry. I never ment to go off like that. I just got really jealous. Kelly and the Bellas, well, they are beautiful girls, and I get scared that you will, I don't know. Want someone else besides me." Sam sighed "I know I have put you through hell, and I want you to know I am really sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you Randy"

I looked up at her and sighed. Lasnitnights events running through my mind. Ecspecially the part where Mickie said I will always go back to Sam. She was right. If she hadnt of been, I wouldn't be here with Sam right at this moment.

"I know Sam" I said before looking down at my plate of food. I felt I needed to say more, so I did "Don't you ever think that The Bellas or Kelly are anymore beautiful than what you are. You are beautiful Sam, and I want you to remember that"

"With this?" She pointed to her stomach. She was 4 months pregnant, and her baby bumb wasn't as big as I expected it to be "Its hard to feel beautiful"

"You are supposed to get bigger Sam. That's all the part in being pregnant" I said, stnading up and going behind her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I couldn't help but notice that this felt wrong. As much as I want to be with Sam, because she was the first woman I had ever fallen inlove with. I don't want to hold her. I want to hold Mickie. Mickie is the person I think of before I go to bed, and the first person I think of when I wake up. Even though I will always love Sam, I will not love her the way I do Mickie. But what makes it even worse, is knowing that im with her, when she is carrying a baby that isnt mine. Its my brothers.

"You ok babe?" she asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and fake smiled.

"Yeah, im ok." I unnwrapped my arms from around her and grabbed my keys off the counter. "I have to go and do something" I lied "I will be back later"

I kissed Sam and then ran down to my car and sped off. Not caring where I was going. Right now, I wanted to hit something. I had hurt Mickie, and I knew that. I pulled up in town at a smoothie shop when I saw _her_, Mickie. She was with Ted. She was smiling, like she had forgotten about me. Maybe that's for the best right? She can move on and forget all the pain I have caused her.

Then why do I not want her to?

I saw her look in my direction. I was close enough from the shop to make eye contact with her. But when she saw me, her smile faded and she looked down.

I punched my steering wheel and put my foot on the accelerator. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and I just want to forget it! I cant stand that I caused the woman I love so much pain.

Why cant things just be simple?

Mickie's P.O.V

I looked over to my left and saw Randy, sitting in his car. All the feelings of hurt and love came flooding back, and so did the memories from the night before. I made brief eye contact with him before I looke down. I felt my heart sink.

When I looked back up, he was gone. I think Ted noticed my change in mood because he looked to where I was looking.

"Whats wrong Mick Kick?"

"N-Nothing" I managed to whisper before putting on the most realistic smile I could.

If only that were the truth.

**That's the chapter. It is a bit longer than my first one and I hope that you all like it. I am sorry for any bad grammer or any spelling mistakes. **

**Please Review. It means a lot to me when you do. :]**

**xoxo**


	13. Do you know how bad it is

"Every little thing, is gonna be alright!" Ted sang, in his _best_ reggae voice. Yeah, Ted is singing the King of Reggae, Bob Marley. "Im singing, don't worry, about a thing, because every little thing, is gonna be alright!"

"T-Ted" I slurred "Be q-quiet!" I then giggled. Yeah, im drunk. After seeing Randy, I wanted all my problems and pain to go away, so I suggested to Ted that we go drinking. Obviously, he declined, knowing that I wanted to get absolutely wasted. But after some very serious begging, and _a lot_ of pouting, I finally won, and now we are in my hotel room. I don't care about the house show that we have tomorrow. All I care about is forgetting everything for a while. I started laughing as Ted walked over to the stero, and 'Lets get it on' by Marvin Gay suddenly came on.

"Perfect" Ted yelled before grabbing a chair and placing one leg upon it. He then ripped off his shirt and started swinging it around in the air, singing along to the lyrics as he did so. "Lets get it on… AHHH Babe! Lets get it on.."

I got up and turned off the stereo. I just barely made it there, but lucky the couch was there, just incase I fell.

"Randy! Oh Randy! Why can you not see that Mickie is the one for you?" Ted sang "Randy, Oh Randy. Why must you be so dumb, to see, that Mickie is the one for you"

Then it hit me, just like a tonne of bricks. _Randy._ That's when I fell to the ground and started crying my heart out. If only he could see that I loved him so much, I would do anything for him. Well, I guess he knows that. But I just wish he would choose me instead of that cow Sam, after everything she did to betray him, he still took her back. I then felt two arms wrap around me, I thought it was Ted at first, but I saw Ted staring at me, a guilty expression on his face. I turned my head to find not only Cody, but Evan their aswell.

I thought Cody was out on a 'friendly' night out with Melina, and Evan was still with Tiffany. I put my face in Cody's shirt clad chest, and just cried. "Am I not good enough?"

"You're better than good enough Mickie. Remember what I said, don't let it dis courage you Micks. You are an amazing girl. Please don't let anything like this change who you are. Please" Evan said, while rubbing a hand up and down my back.

"Yeah Mickie. Don't let Orton get to you. You may love him, and everything like that. But if he cant see that you are the one for him, let him be the stupidest person on the earth. If he cant see that he has an amazing girl, who is willing to give up everything for him, its his loss. Then in a way, it will be your gain, you will gain amazing mental strength, and you will gain the knowledge that you need to move on" Cody whispered, while placing a kiss on top of my head.

"T-Thankyou" I sighed, as I started to sober up. "Even though I hate the fact that he chose her, both of you are right. I don't want to sit around and be depressed anymore, I want to be the old me. Yet, it still seems impossible. Maybe it isn't, and I will find a way to get over him. But I don't see the time being just yet"

I didn't want to sober up, in a way anyway. I wanted to drink all my problems away. I want to be able to be happy for once, in this stupid depression I seem to have got myself in. I want to be able to have a laugh. I got up and went to the vodka that was sitting on the bench, which Ted was leaning against, his eyes fluttering open. "Wake up Ted! We haven't finished yet!"

"Im sorry for doing that Mickie" He said, referring to the song about Randy he was singing earlier.

"Don't" I said "Lets just drink and have fun" I proceeded to pour a shot of vodka into both of the glasses.

"Do you think that is a good idea Mickie? Think about it" Evan said, while making his way over to me.

"Please Evan. I know that I don't ask you to look after me, you just do it. But please, let me do this. I don't care about the consequences right now. I will deal with them tomorrow. Please, Let me just drink:" I begged.

"Fine Mickie. But if one thing gets out of hand. Me and Cody are dragging you to bed" Evan spoke.

"Mick. The boss has spoken" Ted yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You too Ted!" Cody said sternly. Who would of guessed that Cody had a 'fatherly' like voice when he wanted one. Kind of creeps me out.

I took the shot of Vodka and proceeded to pour me and Ted another one. I didn't care about anything, not even how much trouble I would be in tomorrow. All I cared about was drinking my problems away, something I do not do very often.

Nothing bad could happen. Right?

_XxXxX_

I found myself stumbling down the hallway of the hotel, looking for one particular room number.

I finally found it. Room 302. Randy's room. But I wasn't here to talk to Randy. No! I was here to talk to that woman of his.

"Mickie! Come back here! Think about this" Evan yelled, running towards me. I quickly knocked on the door. Evan had caught up to me and tried pulling me away, that was until the door open, and there stood _her_. Sam.

"Mickie. Are you ok?" she asked, wow, she actually sounded concerned. I am so glad I probably wont remember this tomorrow.

"No I am not!" I slurred, well, I think I slurred "I have a problem!"

"Mickie. We need to go" Evan said grabbing my arm.

"No! She needs to hear this" I yelled "You hurt Randy so bad! You broke his god damn heart! I don't know how he could stand the sight of you after what you done to him, let alone take you back!"

"Mick-"

"No Evan! Im not done" I said, jerking my arm from his grip. I then turned back to Sam "He was hurting. So bad! When you were off fucking his brother, I was there for him! ME! Not you!"

"Mickie. You don't understand" She said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You are right! I don't understand how you could cheat on someone as great as Randy, wait, I don't know how you could cheat at all!" I was halfway to screaming "You hurt him! YOU! Then I was there, I helped him, and then I… I"

"Mick-" Evan pleaded once more.

"Please Evan…" I sighed. I then looked at Sam "I fell inlove with Randy fucking Orton. He fell inlove with me too!"

Sam looked shocked by this, and as she went to say something, I spoke up again.

"Do you know how bad it is that I fell for him. The night before you came. _I _ was with him that night Sam! He told me he loves me! Then you fucking come along and ruin it! I despise you so much for coming back. I finally found someone I could truly love, but then you came back! _You_." I was on the verge of tears now. "You came back, and asked him back. The worst part of it was, he took you back! What I hate is that he chose you! He chose you, after every fucking thing you done to him! He took you back. Not only did it break my heart, but I fucking lost a good friend because of it too!"

"You fucking spent the night with him?" She yelled.

"YES! I DID! But it didn't matter as soon as you came back! I was just another notch in his fucking belt" I felt the alcohol rush to my head, and I started feeling dizzy, but I wasn't done, not by a long shot. "You are a fucking bitch! Do you know that? You fucking broke his heart, twice. Once by cheating on him, and once by him finding out that the baby you are carrying, isn't his! I swear to god that if you weren't pregnant, I would kick your ass right now.."

"Ok Mickie. I think you are done now" Evan said, taking a hold of my hand.

"Maybe for now." I then looked at Sam "You wanna know another thing that sucks? Knowing that no matter what, you are his first love, and he chose you. Don't you dare hurt him again Sam. Or I swear, this will be the last time you ever do"

I saw her start to cry, and a part of me felt bad for doing this to her, but it had to be said, even though I was drunk when I had the courage to say that.

I let Evan walk me back to my hotel room. When I got there, I saw that Ted was asleep in my bed, and Cody was on the couch. I fell on Evans bed and closed my eyes. I then felt Evan wrap his arms around me. "You went a bit far Mickie"

"I know" I said sleepily "B-but I had to get it out Evan. I just had too"

_XxXxXx_

I awoke the next morning to noise in the lounge area of the hotel. I looked to my right and noticed that my bed was empty, I then saw a note on my pillow explaining Ted and Cody had to go really early. I went to sit up but my head started spinning and aching at the same time. I have no idea what I done lastnight. As I tried to remember what happened, I heard the bedroom door bang open, and there stood the Viper, Randy Orton.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Mickie?" he yelled at me.

I sat up and rested my head against the headboard of the bed "What the hell are you talking about?"

"SAM! You fucking went to see her lastnight! You had a fucking go at her. Then you told her I fucking loved you! What the hell Mickie?" he yelled.

"I-I did?" I asked, not remembering anything.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me! Sam was up all night fucking crying after you came!" he sounded so pissed of, he didn't sound like the person that told me he loved me just two nights ago.

"I-Im sorry?" I said, as my voice cracked from the tears that were forming in my eyes and tightening my throat.

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you done! You were being a fucking Bitch!" he yelled at me.

"You are right! SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR WHAT I DONE! BUT NEITHER DOES IT FOR YOU RANDY!" I screamed. I saw Evan run up and push Randy back.

"You need to go Randy!" he said.

For once, Randy didn't say anything. But then he finally spoke. He said something that made my heart break. "Apart from seeing you in Legacy. I want nothing to do with you. Don't even fucking look my way! Don't speak to me, dont fucking come anywhere near me or Sam! I don't want anything to do with you!" He then turned around.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, as the tears poured down my throat. "FUCK…" I then stopped as I couldn't breath "You" I whispered.

"Fuck off out of here Orton" Evan yelled before pushing Randy out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him. I then felt his arms wrap around me, I let out a scream as the pain in my heart was unbearable now. I couldn't cope with it, not anymore. I don't know if I will ever be ok.

Randy's P.O.V

As I was about to leave out of Mickie and Evans hotel room door, I heard her let out a scream of heartbreak, followed by sobs. I cant believe I said that to her. I just got so mad at what Sam told me. She told me that Mickie said she was a bitch for doing everything she done to me. She then told me that Mickie had said i was an asshole for choosing Sam and that no matter what, I will always be a fucking asshole compared to everyone else in the buiesness, that Mickie no longer felt anything for me.

The thing is, I believe Sam, even though something deep down inside told me not to. I just felt like I _had_ to trust Sam. Evan even said that Mickie never said that, and yet, I chose not to believe him.

Just as I opened the door, I heard that Mickie was still crying, and it broke my heart, knowing what I had just said, and all the things I had done to her over the weeks, caused this. That's when I felt the tears in my eyes, I slammed the door shut and turned around and punched the wall next to the hotel room door.

I then heard, very faintly, Mickie sob "I-Im not good enough for him"

**Ohh.. Mickie had a little piece of Sam? WOW! Sam deserved it though? Am I right?  
I will try and update before the Royal Rumble. What do you all think about, instead of it being a 30 man royal rumble, it is now a 40 man royal rumble? Also, Randy Orton to win WWE Championship? =]  
Please review. When you do, it makes me one happy girl, and it shows that what I am writing is good, maybe even great?**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	14. Im asking for my release Ted

Mickie's P.O.V

I had managed to pick myself up off the bed and make my way to the bathroom, much to Evans disagreement, he told me I should stay in bed, call in sick for the house show today. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. Randy had already hurt me in more ways possible, I did not want him to hurt me by making me stay away from my job either. I hated the fact that everything was going so well, up until Sam came, I hate the fact that he chose her, I hate the fact that no matter how much I want him to be with me, he never will… I hate the fact that… he said he wants nothing to do with me anymore… I hate the fact that, no matter what… I love Randy Orton. With all my heart, and that wont just go away..

_XxXXxxXXxx_

"Mickie.. You don't have to come tonight" a voice said from the lounge "Please, if youre not comfortable to perform in Legacy tonight, because of that Jackass, stay"

It was Ted that pleaded that case. I walked over to him and sighed.

"I have to come Teddy… not just for the fans.." I breathed in heavily before speaking again "But for myself.. I have to be there, I want to prove that I can survive without Randy Orton, I want to prove im going to be o-" I couldn't finish that sentence, because truth is, I knew I wouldn't be ok. I just knew it. Nothing could change how I feel right now. Not even the fans.

I felt Teds arms wrap around me as I buried my head into the crook of his neck and cried. I hate living like this, I hate the fact that every time I so much as even hear Randy's name, it brings back all the pain he has caused me over these couple of months. I sometimes wish I had never even associated with Randy, that I never even looked his way once. But I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't have found Cody and Ted, and they were two people I couldn't live without.

"Micks?" Ted whispered in my ear. I heard the shower in the bathroom turn off, indicating that Evan had finished his shower. "Please don't do something to make a point. Stay, take care of yourself. Don't make yourself suffer by seeing him. Don't become what you are not Mickie.. Please"

"Im already someone im not Ted" I answered truthfully "Im never like this.. Im not… im usually happy, I loved life, I loved everything about it. But now, I don't. I cant stand the pain that I feel, and I cant stand seeing Randy living happy with Sam. It makes me hurt so bad Ted, I don't know if I can handle it any longer. I want to be able to be myself again, I want to be me… but I wont be, not for a long time. Not while im still in Legacy, not while I still see Randy everyday"

"What are you saying Micks?" he pleaded, lifting my head up so he could look into my eyes.

"I need to get out of here Ted, I need a new start. I need everything to just go away. I need everything to just stop, and I need to forget about everything and everyone for a while" I looked up at Ted and sighed "Im asking for my release Ted…"

"YOURE WHAT?" I heard Evan yell, he came running from our room, only dressed in sweat pants. "You cant ask for your release Mickie. Please don't"

I couldn't help but feel the tears prick my eyes once again as I looked into the pleading eyes of both Evan and Ted. I gave them a soft smile, indicating that I was really going to do this.

"Its not forever you two" I said, resting my head on Evans shoulder as he sat beside me. Ted grabbed a hold of my hand and looked directly at me.

"Mickie, if you go.. Nothing will be the same. Please don't run away from your problems. I am here, we are here every step of the way Mickie. We will fight this with you. You cant leave, not now"

I couldn't help but feel my heart sink as more tears welled up in my eyes, I don't want to leave, but I know, in order to move on from Randy. I have to. I have to leave, I have to become me again, and I know asking for my release is a start.

"Will you ever come back?" Evan whispered in my ear and I felt his grip tighten around me…

"Yeah, you cant keep me away from this place" I attempted a joke, but let out a sad, slow sigh "In time Evan, I will. When im ready…"

"What are you going to tell Cody? And Melina? You cant leave Micks.. Please" Ted said, squeezing his hand around mine. I used my thumbs to rub the top of his hand and I gave him another soft and reassuring smile.

"I will tell them Ted…" I looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes "Its whats best for me right now. Its what I need to do in order to figure out what I want to do about this whole situation. Its what I _need_ to do Ted. So please, please don't hold me back from that… Please.. Both of you"

Truth is, I had been thinking about my release since I first found out about Randy and Sam. I just never expected to actually doing it. I love this business so much, its going to hurt so much for me to leave it for now. But I have to! If I had enough strength, and enough mental power, I would stay. I would fight this and pretend everything is ok, and eventually it will be. But I don't have the energy, I don't have the mental strength to carry on anymore. I have none of that. I really don't.

I know I will be back. I truly do know it. I don't know what is going to happen with my spot in Legacy, but I do know, not facing Randy every day, not facing the pain that arises in my chest every time I see him… it will fell kind of good. I know this is what I need to do. I know this is what I want to do… Its what I will do…

_XxXxXx_

"Micks.. Please don't" Cody pleaded as he cupped his hands on my face so he could look me in the eyes "Don't let him get to you Mickie. Please"

"That's the thing Cody" I sighed, grabbing a hold of his hands and moving them away form my face "He already has gotten to me.. So much. To the point where I fell inlove with him. He's made me feel things I never felt before Cody.. Weather it be Love or pain… I cant stay around him any longer Cody. Im not as strong mentally and emotionally .Cody.. Im not the same person I was when I first met you all." I sighed as I replayed the memories of the times where it was us, hanging out.. When we first met.. How everything had been a rollercoaster ride from then on….

"Youre really doing this?" the Latina replied as she looked me up and down. I sent a small nod to Melina, I then felt her arms wrap around me, and the pain in my chest was unbelievable. I never knew it would have so much of an impact on me, just to leave. I sighed as I looked at Melina and Cody…

"I-I have to go and talk to Mr. McMahon" I whispered as I released myself from Melinas embrace and made my way out of the locker room door to find the chairman of the boards office.

_XxXxX_

"Youre sure you want to do this?" Mr. McMahon sighed as he had just finished hearing what Mickie had stated "You are one of our top Divas Mickie James, and I cant loose you…"

"Im sorry Sir.." I said, as I attempted to meet his gaze "I want to move on… I cant stay here and be in Legacy and pretend everything is alright sir, because truth is.. Its not…"

"I understand sweetie" he smiled at me, before returning to sitting behind his desk "What are we going to do about the whole Legacy stable?"

"I cant continue with that , especially if I am leaving in 1 week…" I saw him sigh before I continued "But sir… can I ask you something?"

"Anything Mickie.. Anything"

"Please… when im ready… can I come back, please, let me come back" I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek "I don't know what I would do without Wrestling, it is practically my life Sir"

"Mickie, you know your job is always here when you want it" he said before coming over to me and pulling me into a hug "There is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

I shook my head and pulled away "Thankyou for everything Mr. McMahon.. But I promise you this… I _will_ be back"

"I have no doubt in my mind" he said before adding "You will need to come by an sign your release papers, but other than that… you will need to think about getting out of Legacy tomorrow on the Live RAW.."

"I know sir" I softly smiled before turning to head out the door "Thankyou for every opportunity you have given me" and with that.. I left as I felt fresh tears fall from my eyes.

It was then I bumped into the person I had no intention of seeing tonight, unless it was a scene or match… It was the man who told me he wanted nothing to do with me…

I felt myself falling back, until I felt a hand on the small of my back. I opened my eyes to find I was looking into Randy's, and it was as if time just froze..

Randy then looked away and placed me upright before staring at me.

My emotions were now hard to control as the man that I am inlove with, is standing right in front of me…

"Watch where youre going!" He growled before moving away from me.. I sighed and hurried along the hallway before stopping outside Legacy's locker room… I had to tell them it was all set, and I will be released next week.

I know I made the right decision, and in time I will be back! I know I will!

Randy's P.O.V

I was in my locker room, wiping tears from my eyes as I remembered everything I had put Mickie through. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that, not at all. I am always going to love her, no matter what. But Sam, Sam is my first love.. She may have done me wrong…. But I love her… Or, I think I do…

I despise the fact that she is carrying my brothers baby.. that's what makes me sick and upset at the same time. But I will never be able to get over Sam. You cant get over your first love.

But why do I feel Mickie is my first _real_ love. I know she will never do anything to intentionally hurt me. She is perfect for me, and I love her with all my heart. There is no denying that. But I have to move away from her. Continue to be an asshole to you so the pain can stop. It may not stop in my heart, but I would do anything to make her stop hurting… Yet, I cant give her what she wants, and that's me… just because im with Sam… I love Sam… I do love her… I do…

But honestly, that's the thing.. Do I love her as much as I love Mickie?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my locker room door bang open, to reveal a _very_ pissed off trio of men. Evan, Cody and Ted, stood at my locker room, shoooting death looks at me!

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Evan yelled, as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. For a little man, when he is on an adrenaline rush, he is strong. He was pulled back by Cody though and Ted came up to me.

"You got what you want!" He stated "You will have nothing to do with Mickie anymore.. And she definatly wont look at you anymore… not after tomorrow…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled as I pushed Ted away from her

"She asked for her release today you Jackass!" Ted yelled. "She is leaving Randy!"

"W-What about Legacy" I muttered.

'Legacy? Really, that is what you are thinking about?" Cody shouted "Mickie is leaving because of _You"_ He pointed a finger at me. "She wants to get away from everything and everyone, especially you! I hope youre satisfied. You officially ruined someones life who wholeheartedly cared for you, someone who would never intentionally hurt you!" and with that all three of them walked away.

I ruined her life. I ruined everything with her…

She's leaving.. She's getting released…

**Well, I hope you like it. Sorry that im not updating daily or whatnot, I started back at school this week, and I have been super busy! But please keep reading. Please review too. I love to know what you all think and it honestly brightens my day! **

**So review! Please, and tell me what you think. Oh, and I would like to apologize for the excessive amount of the word 'Fuck' in the last chapter. I just felt like that was the right word to describe how angry or upset each character was feeling. **

**xoxo**


	15. Goodbye

**To everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I want to say thank you so much. It honestly means so much to me!**

Mickie's P.O.V

I wandered the hallways of the WWE arena. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my heels hitting the floor with each step. Today was my final time that I would be in a WWE arena in the next, well… I really don't know how long I will be gone. Yesterday I asked for my release, and today is the day, the day im out of Legacy. The day I leave the WWE, until I am ready to come back. I look around and see crew and stagehands getting ready for the live show of Monday Night RAW. I have figured out how I am going to get out of Legacy… I am telling the world what I am going to do tonight. I don't know how its going to go, but I do know that the fans do deserve to know. Not the whole truth, just that im leaving the WWE for a bit, but I will make sure to let them know that I _will_ be back.

"Mickie" a voice came from behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw the former WWE champion John Cena making his way towards me. "Is it true?"

"Is what true John?" I said, trying to make out like I didn't know what he was saying. But I made sure not to look in his eyes. I was scared to see the anger, maybe sadness or pain in his eyes.

"Please don't tell me it is true" he pleaded, gripping on my shoulders and shaking me slightly "Please don't tell me this is true"

I sighed and looked him in the eye, and I saw the tears slightly fall down his face "Its true John.. Im leaving. Tonight is my last night"

"M-Mickie… I know I havent been a friend, I know I havent been there for you when you felt you had no one… and trust me I know you felt like that, I have been told everything Mickie"

I felt the tears rush to my eyes as I stared at one of my closest friends. He continued to look me in the eyes and he then continued to speak.

"You are one of my best friends Mickie, you are like a little sister to me. Please don't leave. Please" I saw the tears in his eyes "Mickie, please… don't run from your problems. I promise I will always be here, I promise I will never leave your side. Me, Melina, Ted, Cody and Evan.. You know we will be there, especially Evan"

"I have to do this John" I said, while taking his hands of my shoulders and then placing a hand on his cheek "You are like an older brother to me, I will always be there, and I will always, always be there for you, like I know you will for me"

"Randy is a jackass Mickie.. He doesn't deserve your love. Please stay" he begged.

"John… I have to do this, this is something I need to do for me.. I need to get away from everything, I need to get away from Randy, from everyone. I need time for myself.." I paused before I began speaking again, scared that the tears that are forming in my eyes, will finally come out "Im coming back John, you can count on that. But im going to move on"

I saw John sigh and then I saw him slightly smile, it wasn't a big one, but it was a smile to let me know that he finally gets where I am coming from "As long as you come back?"

"You cant keep me away John" I smiled, before I felt his arm wrap around me and we continued to walk through the halls off the WWE arena, before I finally came to a stop at the Divas locker room. I didn't want to spend my last night here though, I wanted to spend it with Ted and Cody. I had to go to Legacy locker room. I know Randy wont be in there, he had asked WWE management if they could give him his own locker room, and they obliged.

"I'll see you soon John…" I said before kissing his cheek and walking down the hall, only to come to a stop when I saw Sam, standing there. As much as I cant stand her, as much as I despise her. I had to apologize. Even though everything I said was true, and she deserved what I did, I needed to be the 'bigger' person, so to speak, and apologize. Randy was no where in sight, I guess he is in a meeting with Vince, telling him what I had come up with to end the _Female member in Legacy _storyline.

I moved closer towards Sam and sighed when I saw her look up with me, a look of sadness and dislike crossed her face. "Sam?"

"What do you want Mickie?" She asked, placing a hand on her pregnant stomach and looking at me.

"I wanted to apologize. Even though I meant everything I said to you in the hallways of the hotel… I shouldn't have even said anything, and truly, I am sorry" I clasped my hand together and looked at my hands.

"You are right, you shouldn't have" I looked up at her, shock written on my face, she ignored the look I gave her and continued "But you are right once again, I did deserve it. I deserved every word you said to me. Mickie, listen.. I will always love Randy, no matter what. I may have hurt him in the past, but I wont hurt him in the future, and you have to understand that… I don't want this to sound mean Mickie, but he chose me. Please, you honestly do deserve to be happy"

I looked away as I felt the tears in my eyes "I just wanted to apologize, and that's it" I walked away before she could say anything else. I kept walking until I got to Legacy's locker room. I opened the door, and smiled as I saw two of my best friends preparing for their match.

"Mickie" Ted smiled, obviously happy that I was here. "You came back where you belong"

"In Legacy's locker room?" I whispered "It wont be where I belong for much longer"

"It will always be where you belong Micks" Cody spoke, standing up and walking towards me "It always will be. You belong wherever me and Ted are. Also Evan too, he is a pretty cool guy"

"See, you just gotta get to know people ha?" I smiled, I then sat down on the couch. "I have my final match for a while, and I want you boys down there to accompany me? If that's ok?"

"Of course it is Mickie." Ted smiled "Its before our match right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Im going to miss you guys" I stood up and wrapped my arms around both of them, pulling them in close. I felt the tears in my eyes and hugged them tighter. I was so happy to feel that they had both hugged me back. "I love you boys. So much"

_XxXxXxXx_

"And introducing the challanger, from Richmond, Virginia accompanied by two thirds of Legacy Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase… MICKIE JAMES!"

I ran to the ring. Tonight I will be facing Natalya for the Divas championship. Something I am happy about.

_XxXxX_

Even though the pain in my body is unbearable… I managed to kick Natalya in the mid section and successfully perform my DDT on her. "1,2,3" the bell rang, and I even heard half of the arena cheering for me. I grabbed the belt off the reff and kissed it. Tears of happiness coming to my eyes. I won! I won! My last night, and I WON!

I felt Cody come in a hug me, spinning me around in the process, as Ted did the same. I smiled, not smirked, smiled and raised the championship high above my head. Natalya came and shook my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Im going to miss you" she whispered before walking away. I looked around and noticed the WWE Universe looking at me confused. I grabbed a microphone and started speaking.

"5 years ago, I came into this buiesness, and in those 5 years, I have become 5 times woman champion and now 2 times divas champion" I took in a deep breath as the fans fell silent "I was just a rookie, and now, im a diva that the other divas look up to and respect, and I couldn't ask for something better." Im guessing the fans knew what I was about to say, as I felt tears, again, form in my eyes. This has to be the hardest goodbye I have said so far in my life.

"T-This match.. With Natalya, was amazing, and I couldn't have asked for a better opponent than the third generation diva herself. You see, I have wrestled well over 300 times in this very ring, and tonight… it was my last match for a while" I looked around and heard boo's. I heard a fan yell _you cant leave Mickie_ It broke my heart.

"These five years have been the best of my life, and I wouldn't change it for the world. You see, I have respected this business for as long as I can remember, then I got to live out my dream. I just want you all to know, that…" I then felt the tears pour from my eyes, and I tried so hard to stop them, but they just kept coming "I done this for you… we all do this for you. I love this business so much, it is my life. But I need time away. I have asked for my release from the WWE. T-This is not goodbye though. No, its no where near goodbye. You see… I _will_ be back. You can count on it! This is my life and there is no way I am going to give it up completely!" I wiped away my tears, and felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, and another around my waist. I looked to my left and saw Ted standing there, just holding it together, and I saw Cody on my right, just holding it together too.

"I love you all so much, and to every diva and superstar in this business, whether I like you or not… I respect each and every one of you. I love you" I then placed the mircrophone down and clasped onto the Divas title. Kissing it once more before raising it above my head!.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me _blasted through the arena, and I looked up to see Randy walking down. I started to get nervous. I knew this was supposed to happen, I did. But I didn't expect to feel this nervous, this… this _broken_. I stared at him as he made it to the steel steeps. He slowly walked up and climbed into the ring. I thought I had seen tears in his eyes, but I shook my head. Why would he have tears in his eyes?

I just broke down then and there. Not just because im leaving, but because right in front of me, is the man I am unconditionally inlove with, and he is with another woman. I pulled myself together and felt protective arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Cody holding me close to him. To the fans, it would have looked like a friendly gesture. But I knew it wasn't only that… he knew how I felt.

Randy stared at me before walking closer to me. This was all part of the plan. He would move closer and whisper into the microphone _goodbye_. But that didn't happen. Instead, he moved closer to me and then pulled me into a hug. I responded and layed my head on his chest. He then whispered something in my ear and I had to fight the urge to cry again. He then went on to say.

"Goodbye" and with that, we all retreated up the ramp. But first, I gave the fans hugs and blew them all kisses. As I walked up the ramp. I felt myself being hoisted up on Ted and Codys shoulders and I smiled. I raised my belt and then blew a few more kisses to the fans.

After we had made it backstage, Randy walked away, and I was so confused. After what he whispered to me in the ring, how could he just walk away. Then I remember the reason why im leaving and I shrug it off, and sigh.

"thanks" I said to Ted and Cody. They looked down at me and gave me confused faces "You two broke your characters for me. Out there, so thank you.. I-I have to go and say goodbye to the divas"

I walked away from Cody and Ted and went to the divas locker room. I took in a deep breath before opening the door, to reveal some of my fellow friends and divas, wiping away tears.

"Micks.. Im going to miss you… so much" Tiffany cried. I pulled her in close and hugged her tight.

"Im going to miss you too Tiff. I love you so much more than you realise hun" I kissed her cheek and then turned to Natalya and Beth, who were struggling to keep strong.

"Im going to miss you two so much… so much" I cried before clinging onto both of them as my life depended on it.

"I cant believe you are going" Beth cried. I had never seen Beth cry, and it hurt to know I was the cause of this.

"You have to come back Mickie" Natalya said "I love you so much"

I pulled away and used my hands to wipe away their tears "I will be back… I love you two. Thankyou, for everything"

"Mickie?" I turned to see Layla standing there, tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was quiverring "Please don't go"

I squeezed Layla while hugging her and whispered "You have such a bright future here Lay. Do the beest you can, ok? I love you, and I will miss you so much"

"I cant wait till you come back Mick" she said in her brittish accent, before pulling back and kissing my cheek.

Every diva was here tonight, and I hugged each and every one of them, even the ones that I didn't get along with. All excpet two… Melina wasn't here, she was with Cody I guess… she is coming to say goodbye to me at the airport with the guys, Maryse and Vince.

"Mickie" I heard a faint whisper behind me and I turned around to be met with a blonde diva. She starred at me as tears began to well up in her eyes "Im so sorry.. For everything:"

I hugged Kelly and whispered "I forgive you. Im going to miss you Kells"

Reluctantly, I said my finaly, teary, goodbye to the WWE divas, and made my way to the WWE Superstars locker room. I only knocked once before I heard "Come in Micks"

I took in a deep breath and sighed, I opened the door and found the superstars of the WWE looking at me.

"Bye guys" I mumbled, looking down, trying to force the tears not to come out. Yet, I failed.

I heard footsteps and looked up to be met with Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. They each hugged me and let me cry into the crook of their necks. They havent been around long, but they are amazing guys. I am going to miss them so much.

"Cant wait till you come back Micks" Justin said in his thick South African accent. He then placed a kiss on my cheek, as did Heath and wade before stepping back. I then felt arms wrap around me, and I looked up to be met with The Rated R superstar Edge. I hugged him tight and whispered

"im going to miss you and your stupid ass" I laughed as he chucked and repeated what I said.

I then felt the arms of John Morrison wrap around me. He pulled me in tight and I felt his tears on my bare shoulder… "Im going to miss you Micks.. You are like my sister. Im going to miss you so much sis"

"You have no idea how much I am going to miss you Bro. You are an amazing guy, and soon, you will find someone special…" I cried, before clinging onto him as if my life depended on it.

After sayin my tearful goodbyes to all the superstars. It was time to leave and go back to the hotel.

I couldn't stop crying the whole way there, and I had Evan in the backseat with me, cuddling me telling me everything will be ok. Truth is, I knew it would be. Its just so hard to leave what I love. The only thing that is getting me through this is… knowing that I will be back!

_XxXxXxXx_

Randy's P.O.V

I sat there, in my living room, of my hotel and stared at nothing. Nothing at all. Mickie was leaving today, and I had no idea how to make her stay. Ok, I had a fair idea, but I need one that wont make her hurt any more than she is, and one that wont make Sam hurt either. Sam isn't here yet, which kind of has me worried, but all I can think of is Mickie. I whispered something I know I shouldn't have when I went to say goodbye to her. I whispered "I love you, so much more than you will ever know Mickie"

I shook my head as I heard my phone ringing. I didn't bother to check who was calling "Hello?"

"RANDY!" It was Ted "You need to come to the airport.. Please.. You are our only hope of convincing Mickie to stay"

'Ted, I cant do that…" I sighed, running my hands over my face.

"Yes you can! You know you want to. You are inlove with Mickie James and there is no way you can deny it! You love Mickie so much! You love her more than anything Randy. I can see it! Just please come down. W-We cant stand to see her go Randy. Please"

Ted had never spoken to me like that, demanding. He has also never showed this kind of emotion while talking.

I love Mickie. I need to do what is right by her for the first time in so long. I cant let her leave because of me. I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Im coming" I said before quickly shutting my phone and running out the door to my car.

I was nearly at the airport when I got a call.

"Is this Mr Randy Orton?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, this is him…" I said, coming to a stop at an intersection.

"This is Nurse Chanel from the local hospital. I am sorry to inform you that your girlfriend Samantha has been in a car accident. Now, she is ok. But she has been asking for you… im sorry sir.. She lost the baby"

That's when I shut the phone and punched my steering wheel. I had to make a choice. I looked up and saw two signs. One was pointing left towards the airport, and one was pointing right towards the hospital. I sighed and let the tears fall from my eyes. Mickie was leaving, and Sam was in hospital. I had to choose who I was going to see… I flicked my indicator and turned….

Mickie's P.O.V

"You have no idea how much I am going to miss you Mickie" John spoke in my ear. I hugged him before turning to Cody and Ted…

"You two.. you are two of the most amazing people I have ever met. You have been there with me through everything. I love you both so much. More than you will ever know" I stopped because the tears were falling from my eyes once again.

"Ted, you know how to make my day so much better. You are someone who deserves a girl who will treat you right, cause I sure as hell know any girl would be lucky to have you… thank you so much for being there. For caring enough to be there. I love you so much Theodore DiBiase. You are one of my best friends" I felt myself being lifter off the ground and I buried my face in the crook of Teds neck.

"I-I love you so much Mickie. You are my best friend. You mean so much to me and I cant help but love you. You are an amazing person, and I know you will be better than ever when you come back. You deserve someone so special Micks. You deserve someone who will make you smile every time you see him… you deserve to be happy"

I looked to Cody who had momentarily had his arm wrapped around Melinas shoulders in a comforting manner before he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Cody.. thank you so much for everything… everything. You are one of the, if not _the_ best guy I have met. You truly are like a brother to me. I love you so much Cody. Thank you.. thank you for being there… through everything. I love you.. Take Care of Melina please… for me… and love her!"

"I promise I will love her with all my heart Mickie" Cody said, I felt his tears on my neck and it made me cry even harder. "You are someone special Micks, and any guy would be luck to have you. I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you. You really, truly don't deserve that. I cant wait to have you back here Micks, and I hope it is sooner rather than later. I love you sis" I kissed Cody's cheek before turning to Mel.

"I love you girl You know that right" I cried, before rushing over to her and embracing her in a hug. I pulled her in close "Im so glad you found happiness in Cody. Please don't be afraid to tell him how you feel, because he feels the same way"

"Mickie.. I don't know what I will do without you" Melina cried, pulling me in closer "you are my best friend and I love you so much."

"Hey hey, you can still call me Mel.. Im just a phonecall away ok?" I tried to stop the tears once again, but they wouldn't stop. I kept whispering how much Melina and her friendship means to me, before I focused my attention on my Best Friend, the high flying superstar, Evan Bourne.

"E?" I whispered, as I in his outstretched arms. I clung onto him for dear life. No words were exchanged at this point, only sobs and tears.

"I-I love you Evan. You are my best friend. Im going to miss you…" I then broke, my tears pouring out and my voice started cracking "So much…"

"Mickie Laree James.. You mean the world to me… your friendship does. I know I cant take away-away the pain that you feel.. I just hope that one day it will go.. You are my best friend Mickie, and I love you like crazy. Im going to miss you so much"

I continued to hug Evan as tears continued to pour out of my eyes, out of everyone right here, it was harder saying goodbye to Evan. He is my best friend, my rock… Im going to miss hi so much. I continued to sob before I heard my flight being called. I kissed Evan lightly on the lips, just a friendly kiss and hugged him tight one last time before going over to .

"Thankyou so much for this incredible opportunity sir" I said, as I forced the tears back. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You are an incredible person Mickie James, and don't you forget it. When you are coming back, just call me.. Your job is always waiting"

I nodded at him before giving everyone one last hug. I departed and boarded my plane with tears still evident in my eyes.

Randy didn't come. A part of me wanted him to. I really wanted him to come. But he didn't show up. As much as I hate to admit it, im going to miss him so much. I love him.

Randy's P.O.V

I ran through the people and through the doors of the huge building. I ran to a desk and panted as I tried to remember why I was here.

"Sir?" the voice said. I snapped my head up and looked over the desk. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes…" I sighed, running my hands down my face and wiping away the tears…

I looked around at all the people waiting behind me…

"Im looking for Samantha…"

**I hope you enjoyed this sad chapter… Mickie has gone. Did Randy make the right decision in going to the hospital to see Sam instead of going to the airport to see Mickie?. I had tears writing this chapter.**

**ALso, please check out Claire_O'Mack's stories Legacy and Four Corners, they are amazing stories written by an amazing author. **

**Please review and let me know what you think? Please. Again, I hope you like it! This is the longest chapter I have **_**ever**_** written! **

**xoxo**


	16. Already Gone

Mickie's P.O.V

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I boarded the plane. He didn't come, that much I know. Deep down, I really hope Randy came, just to say goodbye. Just to let me know that I wasn't alone in this love I felt. I guess I just wanted him to tell me he loved me again, I wanted him to come and try and convince me to stay. Does that sound selfish? Does it sound wrong? I honestly never realized just how much I loved him until I boarded this plane.

As I find my seat, im glad to find it is a window seat. I place my carry on luggage in the over head compartment and take my seat. I look out the window and I think about all the fans I am leaving behind, all the friends who have become my family. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to leave, but I know I have to. I want to be happy again, I don't want to keep living like this. In pain every time I see Randy and Sam together.

I have to admit though, as much as I hate to say it, if Randy is happy, truly happy with Sam, I will… wait, no, I will try and be happy for him. As much as I despise him for making me feel this way. I know I am partially to blame, I shouldn't have fallen for him as much as I did, I shouldn't have fell inlove with him. I know they say you cant help who you fall for, but I know that I could have stayed away from him, well, when we weren't apart of Legacy. But other than that, I could have kept my distance, I could have stopped at just a friendship. I could have! I should have!

I felt the plane slowly start to move towards the runway and I felt more tears in my eyes. I turned on my ipod and placed the earplugs in my ears. I couldn't help but let the tears fall once again as the song that was playing, was so true, its as if my ipod knew how I was feeling.

_Remember all the things we wanted, all the memories were haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye. Even with our fist held high it never would've worked out right yeah. We were never meant for do or die. I didn't want us to burn out I…didn't come here to hurt you, now I cant stop. I want you to know, that it doesn't matter, where we take this road, someone's gotta go, and I want you to know , you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on… So im already gone…_

Randy's P.O.V

I had to wait in the waiting room at the hospital. In a way, it was a good thing, but also a bad thing. I had time to reflect on all the pain that I had caused Mickie. I love her so much, and I know that you may think I don't. But I do, I love her so much. I cant believe how much of an impact she has had on my life, and we were only in each others lives for a couple of months. I sighed, thinking about her. In all honestly, I have never loved anyone more than I have loved Mickie Laree James. I thought back to that night I spent with her, I winced as I remembered how I hit her. But then my heart slightly warmed as I remember that night I spent with her. It was one of the best nights of my life. It wasn't just some cheap fuck as some people may think. It was actually something special, something worth while. Mickie wasn't like the other girls, she was something more. It was then I realized I have made the wrong decision all along. I should have stayed with Mickie. I should have told Sam _no_. I should have chose Mickie. I should have stuck by Mickies side.

But somehow, I couldn't do that. I knew that Sam would always have a place in my heart. Just because she was the first woman I ever loved. I wiped a tear that had fallen from my eyes and continued to wait for the doctor to call me in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I grabbed it and looked at the caller id. It was Ted. I turned off my phone, I was not in the mood to hear him yell at me. I wasn't in the mood to be made feel even guiltier than I already am. As much as I want Mickie to be happy again, and I know her leaving will make her happy. I don't want her to move on from me. I need Mickie in my life now, without her, nothing will make sense.

I then realized that I had made the wrong decision in not going to the airport to stop Mickie. I knew that now. But it was too late. Her plane would have left by now.

I then saw the doctor make his way towards me and he told me that I was allowed to go and see Sam. I nodded at him and slowly walked towards Sams hospital room. I don't know what I was going to say to her. How can I say sorry to her about her loss of the baby. It will be too hard. As I walked into her room, my heart instantly fell as I saw the tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I was about to say sorry, sorry for her loss of the baby. Sorry for everything, but she had interrupted me.

"Don't" she whispered "please don't say sorry"

"Sam…" I whispered back, sitting down on the seat that was placed beside her bed.

"Just don't" she said "Randy, im sorry for everything I have put you through. I am so sorry. You deserve to be happy Randy, and I don't know if you are truly happy with me"

"Sam. Im not letting you go if that's what your asking me" maybe that was the wrong thing to say "Just don't go saying that now. Im sorry for your loss of the baby Sam, and im sorry for what you are having to go through right now. No one deserves to loose their baby, no one"

"I put you through…" she started, but I stopped her.

"DON'T Sam" I whispered angrily "Just stop. Please!" I let go of her hand and ran my hand over my face "You want me to call Nathan?"

I saw her scrunch up her face, I knew she done that when she was thinking hard, I smiled a bit at that. That face she made was cute. I remember when I first met her, I always used to smile whenever she was in thought.

I then saw her nod her head and my heart dropped. I know that it shouldn't, as I was the one that suggested it. She wanted me to call my brother, who happened to be the father to their baby. I slowly nodded my head and walked outside of the room to make the call. But before I left, I heard her say… "You came to me instead of going to see Mickie"

I slowly nodded before walking out to the corridor and calling Nathan. After I had offered my apologies, he said he will be there in about an hour, as he was only half an hour away, he said he had to stop and get some things.

I made my way back into the room and I then rested my head on Sams shoulder while I was sitting on the seat next to her. I was emotionally exhausted. I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head to find Sam staring at me.

"I love you Randy"

Evans P.O.V

I was pissed off to say the least. I ran to my car as I watched Mickies plane fly off. I didn't care who I knocked over, I was so mad. Randy should have came! He should have stopped her! I ignored the calls that Ted and Cody were yelling at me. I just wanted to get out of this place, I wanted to find Randy. I wanted so much to beat the hell out of him. I made it to my car, and just as I was about to get in, I felt my shoulders being tugged back and I felt them being shaken.

"EVAN!" Ted said, shaking my shoulders slightly "Don't do anything stupid man"

"How can he say he is going to show up, and he doesn't! Who the HELL does he think he is! I want nothing more than to beat his ass! I cant stand what he did to her. She is my best friend Ted!" I yelled angrily. I felt myself being pulled into a hug by Ted and I hugged him back. I knew that he and I had the same feelings of slowly growing hatred towards Randy for all the things ha had put Mickie through over the last couple of months.

"I know Evan." Ted said angrily as he pulled me close to him. "I know"

I turned away from Ted and slammed my fist into my car door, ignoring the pain that I felt. "He is over!"

"Im right there with you Evan. I want nothing more than to see him pay. But Evan, that isn't going to solve anything. I know I may only be saying that because Randy is one of my closest friends, but its not going to make her come back"

I knew Teds words were true, I just wish they weren't.

Randy's P.O.V

I went back to my hotel as soon as I saw Nathan walk through the door of Sams hospital room. She was allowed back home tomorrow. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands and I let out a growl of frustration.

I then felt arms pull me up, I hadn't even realized he had entered the room. I looked and saw the anger in them.

"HIT ME! YOU KNOW YOU FUCKING WANT TO!" I yelled at him. I looked at Cody standing there, anger clearly evident in his face.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME! TO STOP HER!" Cody yelled at me, before punching my square in the jaw. I wrapped my hand around my jaw and looked at him in disbelief. I may have told him to, but never in a million years would I thought he would have. I then felt the anger rising in me and I was about to retaliate until he said something.

"Youre getting angry? Really Randy! You should be more angry at yourself for what you have put her through! You have put Mickie through hell Randy! And you are the one getting mad? Youd dont deserve to get mad! You really don't" he then pushed me into the wall and glared at me.

"She deserved someone special, and I have no idea what she saw in you Randy. But she saw something. You don't deserve her Randy!"

"I know I don't!" I yelled pushing him off of me "Do you know how many times I have regretted not chosing her! I love her Cody! More than you will EVER know, and no one is going to make me stop loving her! I have never loved someone like this! But Sam! Sam was my first love Cody! And as much as I want to leave her. I cant! Its hard for me Cody! You have no idea! You have never been in this type of situation! So don't act like you have"

"You are right Randy" He yelled at me "I have never been in this type of situation! But I do know that you love Mickie more than you love Sam. I can see it. Hell! We can all see it!"

"I cant just leave her Cody" I sighed, as I felt the frustration brew up inside of me "Do you know how much I wish it was that easy? Sam was the first woman I have ever loved. I cant just let her go" I stopped to take a breather before continuing.

"Cody! She lost her baby today. That's why I didn't come to the airport. Sam needed me… she is in hospital Cody"

"Listen man. Im so sorry about that. Truly, I am. But you have a whole lot of people pissed off at you right now! You have no idea! Ted got angry at the slight mention of your name, Evan ran to find you!" I looked up at Cody and I saw him shake his head in anger "You should have just chose Mickie Randy. None of this would have been happening if you did" I then saw him walk away. Maybe he was right. No, I knew he was right, none of this would have happened!

I walked out of my room and down the hall way of the hotel. Trying to get to the elevator before the tears came. I saw Ted down the hallway, he locked eyes with me. He then glared at me before starting to come my way. I didn't want to deal with this now, I couldn't. I didn't wait for my elevator, I opened the door for the stairs and bolted down them. I may seem like a coward. Im just not in the mood for this right now.

Everything that is happening, is all my fault.

Mickie's P.O.V

I opened the door to my house and set my luggage in the corner of the lounge. I knew my mum and sister where here, seeing as the lights were on. Sometimes they would come to my house while im out, just to get away from the men in their lives and have a girls night. I had to smile slightly at that. They had no idea I was coming back. So I snuck up to the guest room and opened it a little. Sure enough they were sitting there, there backs turned from me, watching something on the T.V. I smirked as I ran up behind them, placing kisses on both of their cheeks.

'Mickie?" My mum breathed as she turned to give me a hug. "Y-Youre back"

"Im back for a while mum" I said as I pulled her in once again for a hug "I misses you so much mum"

"Micks…" Latoya smiled at me, before tackling me to the bed and giving me a hug that I have never had before. "Im so happy youre back.. But why?"

"Don't worry about that" I said, I didn't want them to worry about me. I couldn't have them worry about my problems. Ecspecially not on a day like this.

"Happy Birthday mum" I smiled, before placing a kiss on her cheek "I love you so much"

"That Mickie, is the best present I have gotten in so long" she smiled, before she wrapped me and Latoya in a hug.

Hearing my mum so happy, made me think that… maybe I didn't make the wrong choice in coming back. I may be sad, but I need to be strong, and being here with my family. I know I can be.

"Happy Birthday" me and Latoya smiled at my mother.

**Ok, so I know this chapter wasn't great. I just had to have Mickie feeling a little happy with her decision, hence the reason it was her mums birthday. I had to re-write it **_**a lot**_**. But I hope you all enjoyed it. So nothing major happened in this story, only the fact that Randy is regretting his decision. **

_**In the next chapter something is going to happen, that I think a lot of you may not like.  
**_**As for my other stories 'Falling for him' and 'Positive' i will have them up within the next week :)**

**Please check out sophie104's story Crazy for you. This story will have you in all kinds of emotions, yet it is one of the best stories i have ever read!**

**Please review. I will do my best to update on the weekend, as I am busy with school work. But other than that, I may have it up earlier. **

**Please update, it would mean a lot to me. xoxo**


	17. Congratulations

Randy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, hand in hand with Sam. My head was resting on her bed. I looked up and saw her eyes were slowly starting to open.

"Morning babe" I forced out. I wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment. Nathan had just gone back to the hotel before I went to sleep. Things felt slightly weird with my brother being around, just because I knew he was the father of the child my girlfriend had just lost. They got asked by the doctor if they wanted to give the baby a name. She nodded, and so did Nathan (Much to the doctors shock, shock that Nathan was the father and not me) They asked me if they could name him Randy, it was a boy. As much as I thought it was a nice gesture, I knew they felt guilty and I just couldn't let them. I don't want that to sound mean, but I couldn't. They had finally settled on Joel Nathan Orton.

"So baby, last night, you wanted to talk to me about something" I asked her, she looked down at me and slightly smiled, but then her smile faded, making me even more curious.

"Yeah. I do…" she then released her hand from mine and fiddled with her fingers "Umm.. Its ok, don't worry about it. Another time will be better"

"Right" I said, "Look, I have to go and get the hotel cleaned up for you, for when you come back. But I will be back to pick you up. I promise" I kissed her before slightly smiling and departing out the door.

As soon as I got to the hotel, I stalked up the halls, slowly actually, because I didn't want to run into Evan, Ted or Cody. I guess luck was on my side today, because I didn't run into, or see, them.

I didn't really need to tidy anything up, I just needed time to think. I walked over to the computer and looked up anything. Anything to get my mind of, of Mickie James. Yes, im still thinking about her, I havent stopped.

After failing at my plan, I decided I needed to hear her voice. I just really needed to. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. I listened to the phone ring, praying that I would get an answer.

Mickie's P.O.V

I had just got back in the house, from a girls day with my mum and sister. Honestly, that is what I needed. I needed the time to forget about things. Although, that was awfuly impossible. My sister picked up on my mood I was trying so hard to cover. I tole her I would explain everything to her soon.

My mum had gone to see my step-dad. They were having a dinner tonight together, seeing as she was with me and Latoya for her actual birthday.

"You have to tell me sis. Something had been bothering you since you got back last night, I can tell. Im not as stupid as you think ya know" she smiled.

"I never said anything about you being stupid" I laughed, I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and then the ring started. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller id. My eyes opened in shock when I saw who it was. I want to talk to him, I really do, but I know I cant. I cant just pretend like everything is ok. I don't know why he is calling me. Me being away is supposed to make me forget about him, its supposed to make me start to feel better, to feel happy. After seconds of debating, I pushed the red button of my phone and shut threw it on the table. I couldn't do it. I need to forget about him.

"Wanna tell me why you didn't answer that call from Randy?" Latoya asked, looking at me.

"I-I c-cant talk to him…" I choked. I just busted into tears. I cant believe he would call. He shouldn't have called. Im better off without him.

Even though I keep telling myself, I don't know if its true or not.

Randy's P.O.V

I threw my phone against the wall and I watched as it broke into pieces. I shouldn't have tried calling her. I have no idea how I made her feel, but I have a feeling she will be mad, sad even. I shouldn't have called. I shouldn't have! I don't need this feeling, the feeling of rejection.

It was then I realized that I cant keep trying to have Mickie, while im with Sam. But no matter how much I want to, I cant leave Sam. I just cant. As much as I want to, and probably need to, I cant just let her slip away. Its like she is the only connection I have left to my past. To when I was once the happiest man alive. That's why I cant loose her. Sam and I, we have been through so much together. We have been together since high school, and I cant just leave her. No way! We have history, some great, some good and some even bad! But she is part of me, that if I let go, I feel I will loose memory of my past, when I was happy, and I cant loose that.

I got up off my feet, I looked at the clock on the wall. Sam didn't have to be picked up for another two hours, I got to my feet, grabbed my jacket, and walked to my car. I then sped off in the direction of town. I was looking for one store, one store in particular.

When I found it, I couldn't help but feel a smile on my face. In order to do to help get over Mickie, and in order to help Mickie. I have to do this. I looked up at the sign.

_Joe's Jewelry. Best jewelry in town_

Mickie's P.O.V

"I love him Toya" I sniffed, wiping away the tears from my eyes "I love him so much"

"But will he be the only guy you love?" she questioned me "Its going to hurt like crazy Mickie. Its going to make you feel as if you don't deserve anyone. But you do. Randy will not be the only guy you will love."

I had to believe her words, as I knew they were true.

"Micks, its obvious he loves you. After everything you just told me, he is crazy about you. But there is something he has with this Sam girl, that you two don't have, and in all honestly, that is the reason why I think he stayed with her"

"Whats that?" I whispered, looking up at my sister through watery eyes.

"They have history, and I don't think he is ready to let that go just yet." she then wrapped me in an embrace "If you move on Mickie, you will be happy. You really will, so please, please, try and move on. If its meant to be with Randy, then it will happen, but don't let this whole situation drag you down. You are one of the most strongest woman I have ever met, and that is the truth. Im always here for you sis, and you know that"

"Toya?" I whispered, afraid to say anything. Her words had sunk in, and I was going to move on, or atleast try my hardest to. But tonight, I didn't want to keep all my emotions bottled up inside.

"When this happened to you" I cried, remembering the time I was comforting her when Dave Batista, yes, Batista, had hurt her "How long did the pain last before you could live again?" I sobbed even harder, and I saw tears in my sisters eyes, I pulled her in for a big embrace.

"A while sis, a while. But I did get over it, just like I know you will"

Randy's P.O.V

I made my way down the hallway of the hotel with Sam. She looked tired.

I then saw out of the corner of my eye Evan glaring at me, he looked so pissed off, and honestly, I couldn't blame him. As much as I didn't want to face him, I knew I had to, sooner or later.

"Sam, baby, I will meet you in the room ok. I have to talk to Evan for a bit"

She kissed my cheek and nodded before making her way to the room. I watched her and made sure she got there safely before I turned my focus on Evan. He was making his way towards me. I noticed the way he was walking meant that I was going to hear a mouthful, a mouthful in which I deserved.

"Evan listen…"

"No you Prick! You listen!" I had never heard Evan talk like this, I shut up and listen to what he had to say.

"Do you know how much pain Mickie was in? Do you? Do you know how many times she cried herself to sleep because of you?" He looked at me, and honestly, I could see the fire in his eyes "DO YOU! Do you know how INLOVE she was with you! You are a stupid asshole! You lost Mickie, you made her leave.."

"Wait right there!" I yelled, getting defensive "She left because it was her choice"

"And youre trying to tell me you weren't the reason for her leaving? She left because of you Randy and you know it!" he yelled, "You don't deserve her Randy! After all the hell Sam had put you through…!"

"Mickie had no right telling you" I spat

"Maybe not! But she told me a night where she was crying, and she told me then, after asked her why she was bothering with you!" He shook his head angrily before letting his anger take over him and he slammed his fist into the wall, his hand flew past my head and connected with the wall. I saw him wince in pain, but that pain was quickly replaced by anger.

'She loved you more than you know Randy! And you chose Sam, someone who has hurt you! You are pathetic Randy! You don't deserve Mickies love, and now I know why the only people you have had in your life are Ted, Cody and Randy, you are an asshole! I actually thought you were a cool guy Randy, a lot of the locker room did." he then sighed and looked at me, this time, I could see the anger had faded from him "You… you… you should have just picked Mickie Randy."

"Listen Evan. I know she was your best friend, but I chose Sam, and I chose Sam for a reason, a reason I don't want to share. You don't know how much I loved Mickie, I actually cared a whole lot for her. In a way, I love her more than I love Sam, but I cant be with her"

"Youre going to let your stupid insecurities stop you from loving Mickie the way she deserves, youre going to let some BITCH take the place Mickie is supposed to be in."

It was then I felt my anger buld up inside me. I grabbed Evan by his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall and glared at him. "No one will take Mickies place. NO ONE! And SAM! She is not a bitch"

I expected Evans facials to change, but they didn't, they stayed angry. "You are pathetic Randy. After what Sam done to you, you are still going back to her" he punched me and I stubled a bit. He then glared at me and then pointed next to me "You dropped your stupid ring! Congratulations Randy!" he spat at me "Not only for what you are about to do, but for making Mickies life a living hell while she was loving you" he then walked away.

I looked beside me and found the ring on the floor. The one that I had brought Sam today. I picked it up and made my way to our room. I opened the door and slightly smiled, but after remembering what Evan said, I sighed and the smile dropped from my face. I fiddled with the ring in my hand. I didn't notice that Sam was walking towards me, until I heard her voice.

"Randy?" she whispered "Whats that for?" she then pointed to the ring.

No backing out now Randy. I told myself.

I then dropped to one knee and I saw her face brighten up.

"Samantha Marie, will you please do the honner in becoming Mrs Orton?" I said.

**RANDY! WHY! I hope you like this chapter, and please don't be mad at me for what happened. **

**Review please. **

xoxo


	18. Why does that date seem so familiar?

Mickie's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a headache and then I realized why. I had cried so much last night, and even though it felt good to get it all out, I feel as if it didn't make anything, even remotely better. I was still hurt, I still felt like I didn't belong anywhere anymore. I felt useless, and I was scared of that feeling. I have never felt like this before.

I know it would just make sense to blame everything on Randy, but I cant. I really cant, because I feel as if most of this was my fault aswell, not just his. I fell inlove with him, which I shouldn't have done, I spent a night with him, I let Sam into our hotel room back when Randy and I were sharing. Who knows, if I hadn't of let Sam in the room, would Randy be with me? Would I still be with the WWE right now.

My release from the WWE, which I had asked for… yeah, I guess you could say it had a lot to do with what happened between Randy and I… but also, and this is something that hurt me so much, it felt like I had lost my passion for the WWE, which I knew I hadn't, I was still so passionate about it, but I cant imagine loosing that passion, and not giving the fans what they wanted, I couldn't go out there and only give them fifty percent, when I should be giving them a hundred percent. So I decided to leave, to get my composure back. I still miss that business, it was, and still is practically my life… everything I worked so hard for got me to where I was in the company today. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Lets just say, I cant wait to move on with my life, and finally get back into the business that I have become so accustomed to over the years. The business that I love so much.

I threw my feet over the bed, and wiped any tears that had fallen from my face since I woke up. It was then I heard my phone ring from the coffee table in the lounge. I walked into the lounge and looked at the caller id. I was relieved to find out it was Ted.

"Ted?" I smiled.

"Hey Mickie, I just wanted to see how you were doing" he sighed "I miss you"

"I miss you too Ted, so much." I whispered "And im doing ok I guess, how are you and Cody?"

"Cody and I still feel like crap Mickie, we should have done more to make you stay" Ted said, and I could sense a little anger in his voice.

"Listen Ted, nothing you would have done would have made me stay, I made my decision Ted, this is the only way I can move on…" I said. I know I keep repeating that to them, and I know they get it… but, I feel as if I have to convince myself every time that leaving the WWE for the time being, is the right thing.

"I know Micks, I hope you are good Mickie, and please don't hessitate to ring…" he said.

"I wont, I will try ring you whenever I can Ted…" I then paused, and my thoughts drifted to my best friend, Evan "H-How is Evan?"

I heard Ted sigh on the other end of the line "H-He is ok, I guess you could say, but he is well, just taking it more harder than the rest of us. He feels as if he lost you once, when you went to Smackdown, and then you came back, and now with you leaving, he feels as if he has lost you again." Ted said "I think you should call him Micks.. He has something to tell you"

"What?" I pleaded with Ted, I was eager to know.

"I cant tell you Micks, I don't even think he can tell you this.." he then stopped, and I heard faint knocking on the door on his end. "Hold on Micks, someone is at the door"

"Oh ok" I said, as I started playing with the fabric of my singlet.

"What the hell do you want ORTON!" Ted yelled…

Orton, Randy was there… R-Randy…

"Listen Micks, I have to go.. I will talk to you soon ok. Keep safe, please" He whispered "I love you"

"I love you too Ted" and then I hung up. Randy was at Ted's door.. R-Randy. It was then, again, I felt tears in my eyes. Why…

Randy's P.O.V

"Listen Micks, I have to go… I will talk to you soon ok. Keep safe, please" Ted whispered "I love you" and then he hung up.

"You were talking to Mickie?" I asked, looking at Ted "Is she ok"

"Right, cause you really do care" Ted said sarcastically "What the hell do you want"

"Listen man, I know by hurting Mickie, I hurt you, Cody, Melina and especially Evan, but I didn't mean to, and you have to know that" I said.

"You should have come Randy!" Ted yelled at me "You should have come to the airport, I get it, Sam was in hospital… and for her loosing her baby, im sorry. But that baby Randy, isn't your priority, maybe you think Sam is, but in all truth Randy, I think Mickie is more of a priority to you than Sam"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Ted!" I sneered.

"Really Randy…" He then sighed "I was mad at you Randy, but you are my friend, and you always will be, no matter what dumb decisions you make, but as your friend, I have to say this… Sam cheated on you once, now you may think you love her, but what is to say she wont cheat on you again? She done it before Randy, she can easily do it again"

I then thought about that, that has crossed my mind so many times, maybe she might, but I trust that she wont. I really do, I don't think that she will cheat on me again.

"I don't think she will Ted, and I am honestly telling you the truth" I spoke "I told Cody this, and I will tell you this. You don't understand what im in the middle of Ted.."

"Youre right, none of us do.. But you and Mickie, man, you two love each other so much, and don't act as if you cant see it… She was with you! MICKIE WAS WITH YOU! Through everything Sam put you through, Mickie helped you through it…"

After explaining to Ted how I felt, about Mickie and how much I truly did love her. I really do, it broke my heart when I had to make that decision at the interseciton, when I had to pick between stopping her from leaving, or going to make sure Sam was ok. I have never felt anything like that, but I had to choose Sam… She was in hosptal, I had to see if she was ok.

"Ted, Listen… me and Sam, we have so much history, we had been together since high school, and I cant let her go" I sighed, running my hand over my face "I need her, I do love her. I need her because she reminds me of my past, a time when I could be myself, a time when I wasn't an asshole to everyone around me. It reminds me of when I was the happiest man alive, which I still am with what I do. I love wrestling in front of thousands of people live, and millions around the world, I cant live without them. But Ted.. Me and Sam have history, some good and bad… we have a past together."

"Do you ever think, that maybe…" Ted paused for a moment before continuing "its time to let go of the past, and move on to the future?"

I sighed, I guess he is right in a way.

"I just cant do that Ted, and im so sorry I cant" I then turned around and walked out the door, I was supposed to ask Ted something, something important to me. But now wasn't the right time..

I continued to my hotel where I saw Sam looking at wedding magazines, she made me go out and buy them today. It wasn't until I saw her looking at them, that I realized how happy she was that I had asked her to marry me. I was happy too… I am doing what my mother and father told me to do, to find a woman and settle down, even if it still meant I had to travel. But a part of me keeps thinking that Sam shouldn't be in this position now, that it should be Mickie.

I want to adress Sam about what I think, but I know that if I do, she will be upset, and I cant handle that right now. As much as I love and hate to admit this I love Sam so much, but… I don't know if I could love her as much as she wants me to… I don't know if I cold love her the way I do Mickie. I just cant.

"Hey Babe" She beamed at me, her smile was contagious as I felt my lips turn into one. "Remember when you asked me to set a date for the wedding?"

I nodded as I remembered a conversation I had with her about the wedding this morning. "Yeah, I do babe. You have a date?" I asked, as I sat next to her and pulled her closer towards me. She snuggled up by my side and placed a kiss on my cheek. "How about August 31st?"

Why did that date seem so familiar?

"Sure. August 31st it is then" I smiled. She then looked up at me, and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

"FOr what?" I asked, looking down at her.

"For being there, when I lost the baby… thankyou" she placed a kiss on my lips before she slightly smiled. "August 31st of this year… its in 5 months" she smiled bigger "August 3st, I cant wait"

Why do I feel as if that date is important? and not because that is the day my wedding is on….

Why does that date seem so familiar?

**Anyone know what August 31****st**** is? Tell me when you review. Please review. I love it when you do. Oh, and more from Mickie in the next chapter, I promise! **

**xoxo**


	19. AUGUST 31st!

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Mickie's P.O.V**

**I picked up my phone and scrolled down the list of contacts, passing a few WWE superstars names along the way. But none of them was the number I wanted. I finally reached the name of my best friend. I took in a deep breathe before pushing call… I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, all I know is that I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to tell him to be happy, tell him to carry on and kick ass in the WWE ring. I want to tell him to be himself, and that he can call me whenever he wants to. **

"**Mickie?" He asked on the other end. I then took in a deep breath and smiled, it was good to hear his voice again. **

"**Yeah, Hey Evan" I whispered…**

"**I cant believe you called me, I was just about to do the same thing…" I then heard Evan pause for a bit "H-How are you doing Mick?" **

"**Im doing fine Evan" I stated, I could hear him sigh in frustration. I guess he knew that I wasn't. It was amazing how well he knew me that he could tell I was lying over the phone.**

"**I know youre-" but I interrupted him. **

"**Lying? Yes I am… But Evan, im going to be doing fine" I said in the most convincing voice I could "I want to know how you are… Ted told me you havent been yourself…"**

"**How can I be myself without my partner in crime here?" he attempted a joke, which I laughed at a little "Seriously though Micks, I feel as if I have lost you again"**

"**You never lost me in the first place Evan" I sighed, looking over at my bedside table and seeing a photo that Evan took of us two backstage at an arena. I smiled at remembering the events that had happened after that photo was taken. **

**Flashback**

_**Evan grabbed the camera out of my purse and moved it forward. I leaned into my best friend and he wrapped an arm around me before taking the photo. He then took one more, but this time one with funny faces. I had pulled out my phone and pretended someone is texting me, I put on the most realistic shocked expression on my face, while Evan scrunched up his nose and pouted his lips before taking the photo. As I looked back at the photos we had taken, I couldn't help but laugh, I had decided that the funny face one was going in my bedroom.**_

_**I then felt Evan tap me on the shoulder and he yanked the camera out of my hand. "Follow me" **_

_**He started moving forwards, as did I, and then we broke out into a run as the person we were following started picking up the pace. I hadn't realized who we were following yet, but honestly, I had a fair idea. **_

"_**Evan… What are we doing?" I asked, as our run started to slow down and we hid behind a WWE truck. **_

"_**you will see" Evan laughed, he then proceeded to walk towards the figure. Honestly, I think that Evan wants to sign our deaths right now! Only a stupid person would go up to him… then again, Evan was known to make some stupid decisions… but I cant talk really, I am usually right beside him when he does make those decisions. So I figured I might as well be by his side right now. **_

"_**Hello Sir" Evan said in a really low voice "I was wondering if, well… you know… you really are dead"**_

"_**What?" The man asked, slightly amused by the whole situation I think. **_

"_**I mean, you call yourself the 'Dead Man' right? So you must really be dead then…" Evan continued in his deep voice "Or are you just an Undertaker, because in all seriousness, I like 'The Dead Man' thing better because it sounds scarier!" **_

"_**You are Crazy Evan, did you know that?" I whispered in his ear "Do you want to get us killed?"**_

"_**Oh right, its always good to hear what a fan thinks" The Undertaker or as I know him, Mark, smirked. "I will take that on board"**_

"_**WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS! YEAH! IM A FAN, BUT IM ALSO YOUR CO-WORKER!" Evan yelled. **_

"_**He knows Evan" I laughed, I then looked over at Mark and he seemed amused. **_

"_**Mickie, nice to see you again, always great to see you too Evan." Mark laughed as he shook Evans hand. I couldn't help but laugh as Evan did. **_

"_**By the way.. Ever yell at me like that again Evan, I will send you to hell!" Mark said, and with one last wink to me he waved and then left. **_

"_**I take that back Evan… You were signing your own death wish" I laughed, and I grabbed his hand. After all, I needed him there when I made my stupid decisions. **_

**End of Flashback**

"**Micks? Mickie you there?" Evan asked, a slight panic in his voice. **

"**Yeah Evz, im here" I smiled "Just having flashbacks… Listen Evan… I-Im fine ok, please don't worry about me, I know you always have and most probably always will, but its time to look out for yourself now, after all… I know you have a thing for Tiffany, and don't hold back with her Evz, she deserves someone special, and Evan, you truly are someone special, not to mention you need someone that will love you for your dorky self, and that person is Tiff Evz.. So please.. For me, be happy again" **

"**Mickie…." he then sighed "I miss you"**

"**I miss you too Evz, I miss having my best friend around all the time…" I then paused "Oh and Evan… you will never, ever loose me, and that is a promise"**

"**I know Micks… you never will loose me either, not even if you wanted too" I could almost see him smiling on the other end of the line, which made me smile. **

"**Oh, Ted said you had something to tell me Evz…" **

**I heard him breath heavily on the other end of the line "I-Its nothing, you just try and be happy again Micks.. I need to-"**

"**No Evan, you are lying and I know it.. Whats going on? Is someone hurt or something.. Is something bad happening" I pleaded. **

"**Mickie, you don't want to know ok.. Not if you want to get over him!" Evan yelled, I then heard him curse under his breath. **

"**Evan, whats going on? Please Evan.. Please tell me"**

"**Its not my place to tell you" He sighed…**

"**E-Evan" I whispered, barely holding it together, I had a gut feeling of what Evan wanted to tell me… "P-Please don't t-tell me that he is… that he is getting…"**

"**Im so sorry Mickie…" Evan sighed. **

**That had just confirmed my worst fears…**

**Randy and Sam… are getting married… That's when I couldn't handle it anymore and I just broke into hysteric sobs. **

"**Mickie.. Im so sorry" Evan kept whispering through the phone "Im so sorry"**

"**T-Theyre getting married?" I kept murmuring, "Theyre getting married"**

"**Micks, please forget about him, he doesn't deserve you, he is a jackass for not choosing you, he is an idiot for not staying with you… Mouse, im so sorry that this is happening to you. You don't deserve this…" He then sighed on the other end of the line "Micks, go out.. Be happy, don't you dare wait around to put yourself first. Please, for Melina, Ted, Cody and I, go out, have fun, be happy… and then when you are ready… come back"**

"**But most importantly Micks, for yourself… let him go"**

**Randy's P.O.V**

**I was sat on the couch in my current locker room. In all honestly, I was nervous about coming to the house show tonight, and that has never happened to me since I first debuted. I guess im just nervous to see everyone's reaction. I may be over reacting, as a lot of the superstars do not know the real reason to why Mickie left, but I do know this… The one's that know, are surely not going to let me down lightly, and I guess that is just a punishment I have to take, for being an asshole to there friend. **

**The thing that gets me is this… before Mickie came back to Raw, I never used to show emotion towards another person other than Sam, and then when Mickie came back and helped me with my problems, slowly I started opening up, not only to her but also to Ted, Cody and sometimes even Evan. I wonder if she would have never came back, if I still would have been a jackass. **

**My thoughts then drifted to the night Mickie got attacked, it seems like so long ago, yet only like it was yesterday. I can still see the image of Mickie shaking in that alleyway. I can still see the three men that had tried to hurt her it haunted me in my head and I still wanted nothing more than to have them killed, I wouldn't care if I was the one that did the killing, I just couldn't stand seeing Mickie hurt that night. **

**That was the night I realized just how much I liked, no, loved Mickie. Then she told me about her dad, but she had never brought it up again after that night, and sometimes I wonder why…. But maybe she would just like the past to be the past. **

**I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock at the door, I knew it couldn't have been Sam, as she was at the hotel getting some rest, so I walked over to the door and opened it, only to reveal Cody Rhodes himself. **

"**Hey man" He sighed before looking away "I came to apologize… I shouldn't have hit you"**

"**I deserved it" I shrugged, before making my way back into my locker room and slowly sat back down, not bothering to tell Cody to come in, as I knew he would anyway. **

**Cody sat on the bench that was a few feet away from the couch, when I looked up at him I could tell he wanted to say something. Maybe about Mickie. If so, right now I wasn't in the mood to hear it. **

"**Look man if you are here to talk about-"**

"**Congratulations" Cody breathed out "For you and Sam getting engaged"**

"**W-What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.**

"**Congrats man" he then looked at me and I could tell that he was trying to put on the most realistic smile. **

"**I know you don't mean it, but thanks anyway" I looked down for a sec before continuing "Cody, listen… I know I made a mistake with Mickie, and in the process of it all I hurt, not only her, but also you, Ted, Melina and Evan, and I am so sorry for that"**

"**What I don't get Randy is…" Cody trailed off before continuing "You had someone that genuinely cared so much for you, someone who helped you through your problems, and then you admit, not only to us, but to her as well that you love her, then you choose Sam? After she hurt you so many times… Just please answer this Randy… What does Sam have, that Mickie doesn't?"**

"**Sam has a past with me Cody, and I cant let that go, no matter how much I want to" I sighed, running my hand over my head. "But Cody, I really did love Mickie… in all honestly I still do"**

"**If you are so unsure about everything Randy, about who you love more, why enter a marriage? It will only make things worse in the long run" and I knew he was right, but something kept telling me that it was the right thing to do..**

"**Because Cody, it will make Sam so happy"**

"**But will it make you happy Randy?" Cody asked, looking up and staring at me.**

"**Yes" I stated, but I was more trying to convince myself rather than Cody. **

"**Ok man, as long as you are. Im still your friend, and I will support you through this…" He then smiled a little "When is the wedding?"**

"**On August 31st****" I smiled. **

"**What?" Cody nearly choked. **

"**August 31****st****" I repeated "I don't know why, but that date seems so familiar"**

"**Well of course it would feel familiar Randy!" Cody stood up, glaring at me.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked, standing up myself and staring at Cody Rhodes. **

"**Because Randy! August 31****st****! That is Mickies Birthday!" Cody then calmed down "I cant believe you are going to get married on Mickies birthday Randy! What a way to rub it in!"**

**I then remembered, of course its Mickie's birthday! I should have remembered, I should have known! "Oh God!" I breathed "Cody I don't want to rub it in. I forgot that it was Mickies birthday, and Sam, Sam was the one who chose that date"**

"**Well you better change it Randy, because if not… youre just going to be rubbing it in Mickies face even more, and I know that will kill you to see."**

"**Cody…" I sighed "When you see Melina, tell her im so sorry"**

"**I will do man" He then extended his hand for me to shake, which I happily obliged by shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug. **

"**Cody, im sorry"**

"**I know Randy, and the time will come when everything will hopefully sort itself out" and then he left. **

**I cant believe Sam, I had to talk to her, ask her if she knew about the date being Mickies birthday.**

**Mickie's P.O.V**

**I wiped the tears off my face and I checked my phone for any messages, I smiled when I saw one from my sister, who happened to be in the next room. **

_**Cheer up sis.-Toya. **_

**I had to laugh at this, I ran into the next room and tackled her down on the bed, laughing as she giggled. **

"**You dork" she laughed "What would have happened if I had a hot drink in my hand?"**

"**It would have spilled" I smirked before looking at two dresses that were laying on her bed. **

"**Planning on going somewhere?" I asked, pointing towards the dresses. **

"**Yeah, out! And you Mickie Laree James, are coiming with!"**

**So there is the next chapter, and I hope you liked it… ohh, so next chapter, Mickie goes out with her sister.. How do you think that will go?**

**Hit that review button, you know you want to. (:**

**xoxox**


	20. You will always want Randy

"Were going out?" I questioned my sister. I didn't know whether to be happy about that. I sat on the edge of her bed and though about this. If I go out, I will finally be doing something more that will help me get over Randy. But I know that if I stayed behind, all I will have to think about is Randy and him getting married to Sam. I want to forget about him, I just want to have him erased from my mind, from my life. But I know that will never happen. I just wish I wasn't so stupid to fall for Randy.

"Yeah Mick… I mean.. I understand you are upset about everything, and that you need time. But time Mick, is something that will haunt you. If I give you time, all you will do is think about that jerk, and I don't want you to feel as if any of this is your fault"

"But part of it is my fault Toya. I mean, I shouldn't have let Sam in the door, I shouldn't have fallen for him" I then felt her arms wrap around me.

"Mick, you know that we cant help who we fall for, trust me… I know. But what we can do, and what we have the ability of doing… is doing anything in our power to make that person we fell for, a distant memory" she then placed her hand under my chin and made me look her way "Besides Micks, its better than sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself"

"I am no-" but I stopped myself when I realized that my sister was right. I was sitting around, actually moping around feeling sorry for myself, when I shouldn't be. I should be getting over him. I looked at Latoya again and nodded my head.

"Youre coming?" she smiled.

"Yeah, im coming" I said, standing up and glancing down at the beautiful dresses that were laid out on the bed.

"Who knows, maybe you will even meet a nice guy…" she then glanced at me and I gave her a half look of disapproval "Too soon?"

"Yeah, too soon" I said. I then smiled. "so which one is mine?"

"This one" she smiled big, holding up the dress, which I nodded at approvingly. "Lets get ready then sis!"

Randy's P.O.V

I walked down the ramp towards the ring. I took in the boo's from the crowd, which got me pumped up even more. I find it so surreal how a couple of days ago, they were cheering for me (Just a bit) but now its like im the most hated wrestler in the WWE, and right now. I don't give a damn.

I only have one thing on my mind, and that thing has to do with Sam! If Sam did know that it was Mickie's birthday, I have no idea what I would do, all I know is I would be so mad! If this is a way for Sam to get back at Mickie, or even if it's a way to hurt Mickie. I know I will think about leaving her. But the question is.. Will I be _able_ to leave her?

After my match, I returned to the backstage area. I was greeted with Melina looking at me, she had a look of sadness on her face, mixed with anger… but also, its like she had a look of sorry written on her face.

"Melina, if you have come to yell at me… please don't" I pleaded, I feel as if I have been yelled at enough over the past couple of days.

"Im not here to yell at you"

I stood there stunned. She's not going to yell at me.. "Y-Youre not going to yell at me?"

"No… even though you deserve it so much" I saw her stiffen for a bit before finally relaxing "I don't want answers either, if that's what you are thinking"

"Then what do you want Mel?" I asked, slightly raising my eyebrow.

"I want to know this…" she moved forward and placed her hand on my arm "Did you really love Mickie?"

I nodded.

"If Sam hadn't come back.. Do you think you would have been with Mickie right now?"

Once again, I nodded.

"Randy… do you love Sam more than you love Mickie?" she removed her hand from my arm and folded her arms across her chest.

I didn't know how to respond, because I know I did. I know that I loved Mickie, in a different way than I loved Sam.

"I-I love them both Mel…"

"I see…" she paused before looking up at me, meeting my gaze "I forgive you Randy.. For doing that to Mickie, and I know one day she will forgive you too… But you need to apologize to her"

"How can I apologize to her when she wont return my calls? Or even answer the phone when I ring?" I asked, as we started moving towards the locker rooms.

"Ring her off another phone? A pay phone maybe…" she then paused and looked at me "or better yet… we are in her home town in two weeks… why not apologize then?"

Shit! I forgot about that. I forgot that we were going to be in Mickie's home town in just a couple of weeks. We are doing a Live show that night.

"Mel… you know better than I do that she left to get over me, how is she supposed to do that when im going to be knocking at her door?"

"Because, when you apologize for what you have done Randy…" we came to a stop outside my locker room "Then she will finally be able to move on the way she wants to…" she then nodded at me and continued down the hallways of the arena.

Her words kept echoing in my mind _"Because when you apologize to her… Then she will finally be able to move on the way she wants to"_

Mickie's P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a strapless black dress, that clung to my body and accentuated my curves. I had on a pair of killer black pumps. I had on a long silver necklace that had been given to me for my twenty-first birthday a few years ago, and to top it all off… my hair was curled to perfection with part of it pinned up with a silver hairclip. My make-up was kept to a minimum, with only lip-gloss and mascara.

For the first time in a while, I felt alive. I just wondered how long this feeling was going to last.

"Ready to go Mick?" Latoya asked as she walked into the room, placing her necklace around her neck.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more before nodding. I grabbed my clutch and followed my sister as we walked out the door and towards my car.

Tonight was going to be no drama! Just fun!

When I arrived at the club, I got a bunch of fans racing up to me, asking why I had to leave WWE, and when I was going back. When they asked the second question, I wasn't sure how to respond. I mean… I know I will be going back, im just not sure when. It was then I remembered WWE Raw would be right here, in my hometown, and I froze for a bit. That was until Latoya tapped me on the arm.

"Want a drink Micks?" she yelled over the music that was currently blasting through the speakers.

"You know what?" I smiled at her "I'll come with you"

I walked with Latoya to the bar, and I ordered shot of tequila first, before ordering a beer. Tonight I just wanted to let loose…. Or at least try to…

I watched as a guy came up to Latoya and asked her for a dance. Which she happily accepted.

"Would you like to dance?" a man said from behind me "My name is Joel"

He was an attractive man. He had short black hair, he stood about just over six foot… and he didn't have too much muscle on him, which I like. But an image of Randy popped up in my head. I wanted to say yes to this man so bad.. But I couldn't. I was feeling as if I was going to betray Randy.

"Im so sorry Joel. But I cant" I said, shaking his hand before taking a sip of my beer.

"That's ok… if you change your mind, no doubt I will be on the dance floor" he smiled, before making his way back and I watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

I continued to drink… why did I even bother coming? Maybe I truly said yes just to drink my sorrows away… So I looked at the bartender and ordered another two shots. I gulped those down with ease, and then I ordered two more beers.

"You know…" a familiar voice spoke "Drinking your sorrows away usually doesn't help"

Why did I know that voice?

I turned my head to the side, and I was surprised to be met with the smiling face of Justin Gabriel himself.

"Justin?" I asked, completely shocked actually "What are you doing here? don't you have a house show to be at tonight?"

"Acctually… no" he then turned to the bartender "One beer please"

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, tonight I had the night off… and seeing as in two weeks time we are in your lovely home town. WWE management decided to send me here to do some promo work. Which I start tomorrow" he nodded his head in thanks to the bartender as he received his drink.

"Ok cool" I smiled, truth was, I was glad to see someone from the Wrestling business. It feels as if I havent seen them in so long, when reality is…I havent seen them in a couple of days.

"So… whats new on the road then?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Well… nothing major really.. Just Cody and Melina are finally dating" he took a sip of his beer and smiled.

"Really? Oh GOD! That is the best news I have heard all week!" I smiled. Finally, they had gotten together.

"Everyone misses you…" he frowned "We don't really know why you left Micks… but we want you to come back"

"I will" I smiled up at him "eventually, I love that business with all my heart"

"Good! Because we need to see your high-flying diva moves around!" he smirked. I then saw him look towards the dance floor and I turned to face him.

"How about a dance?" I asked him "As friends?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" he smiled, grabbing my hand and advancing towards the dance floor. I turned and saw Latoya looking at me stunned. I have a feeling she will be asking me a lot of questions when we get back to my house.

_Shots_ by LMFAO blasted throughout the speakers of the club, and everyone cheered.

"Oh, before we start dancing Micks…" he pulled out a camera "I promised a couple of people that if I saw you tonight, I would take a photo with you"

"Ok then" I smiled. I think the alcohol was getting to me, I pretended to be kissing Justins cheek as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled to the camera. He then took the photo and shoved the camera back in his pocket.

"Time to dance" he smirked, before turning me around so that my back was facing him. I started moving my hips so that my butt was grinding against him time to time.

Finally, I was having fun!

Randy's P.O.V

"Sam!" I hollered as I wandered into the hotel room.

"In here baby" she yelled back, I followed her voice, which lead me to where our bed was. I sat down.

"I need to talk to you!" I said, staring at her as she placed down her magazine "about the wedding"

"Youre not thinking of canceling it are you?" she asked me, as I saw confusion sweep through her eyes.

I chose to ignore that question and I skipped right to it "August 31st.. Do you know what day that is?"

"Our wedding day?" she asked. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Anything else?" I asked, standing up as I tried to keep the anger out of my voice.

I watched her intently and I saw her mouth twitch, like she was going to say something… but she stopped. It took her a while to respond before she finally shook her head.

"Its Mickies birthday" I said, as calmly as I could "Did you know that?"

When she didn't answer, that's when I lost it.

"DID YOU KNOW IT WAS MICKIE'S BIRHTDAY!" I yelled. I saw her flinch and slightly jump at the tone of my voice.

"Randy, don't be mad with me" she pleaded. That's all she had to say for me to finally snap. That's when I knew she had known exactly what that date was.

"HOW COULD YOU SAM!" I yelled "I CHOSE YOU! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?"

"Randy-"

"NO! HOW COULD YOU STOOP SO LOW?" I yelled at her "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH SAM!" I saw her start to cry at my words, and I felt a little remorse for what I said. But I needed to cool down. I grabbed my wallet and angrily walked towards the door. When I go to the door, I could hear Sam crying. But right now, I didn't care! I opened the door and slammed it as I left.

I found myself knocking on the door of Ted's hotel room. Usually I would come to his room if I needed to cool down, even if I needed to hit someone, or something. That was before I met Mickie though.

"Man! Its late, what are you doing?" Ted asked, rubbing his eyes, as he opened the door.

"Can I stay here?" I asked, my anger had not fully gone, but I was a lot calmer than I was before.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can I stay or what?" I asked, I know it was rude.. But I didn't want to explain my fight with Sam to him just yet. I will only get another lecture about him for choosing the wrong person.

"Yeah. Come in" he stepped to the side and let me in. I thanked him before sitting down on the couch.

"Gonna tell me what happened man?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. I just need some sleep" I sighed.

Mickie's P.O.V

I smiled against his lips as he had me pushed up against the door of my house. I knew I had the house to myself tonight as my sister when with her man. I quickly turned around with a big smile on my face and I quickly opened the door.

When we had got into the house, I felt his lips on mine once again and I forgot everything. I ran my fingers through his short hair, and I felt his hands on the small of my back. Pulling me in close to him.

"Justin" I breathed out. Clinging onto him as if my life depended on it. He pushed me towards my couch and once he got me there, he lay on top of me, with his lips still attached to mine. He kissed my neck before running his hands up and down my sides. His touch was so soft.

"Mickie…" he then stopped "I cant do this!"

"Why not?" I pouted. I knew that I was drunk, and he was borderline drunk… so why couldn't we continue this.

"Because I don't know if you are sure about this Mickie"

"I am sure about it Justin. I want you now!" I whispered, trying to grab him and kiss him again. He responded for a quick second before pulling away.

"Mickie… me and you are friends, and im not ruining it…" he whispered "and besides.. You don't want me…"

"What are you talking about Justin?"

"No matter what you say Mickie.. I know this for a fact:" he sighed "You will always want Randy…"

**So im not really sure how this chapter was. I need to ask you all a question, and I want you to be dead honest with me. I feel as if this story is dragging a bit, and its not as interesting or exciting as it should be. Do you think its kinda dragging? **

**I was thinking of skipping ahead a couple of months after the next chapter, but im not sure… after all, I am not only writing because I love it.. Im writing because you all keep me here (: So PLEASE give me your honest opinion. **

**Review please. **

**xoxo**


	21. You need to fight for him

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache I think I have ever had in my life. I don't remember what happened last night, but when I looked to my couch I wish I could. There, laying on my couch, was none other than Justin Gabriel. I didn't know what was happened, but all I know is that it couldn't have involved in us sleeping together, right? I mean he is on the couch… we cant have, well could we?

I saw Justin begin to stir… I threw on my oversized t-shirt, not realizing that it was an Age Of Orton shirt. I then quickly went into the kitchen to make me a coffee and find some pain killers.

"Mickie?" I heard his thick South African accent say behind me. That caused my head to throb.

"Not so loud!" I said, rubbing my temples. I then downed two pain killers and turned towards Justin.

"Sorry" he smirked "Im guessing you had too much to drink last night"

"You think?" I said a bit to harsh. I then instantly regretted it "Sorry Justin. Im just confused"

"About?' He asked, he then gestured towards the coffee "Can I?"

"Go ahead" I smiled before sitting down "What happened last night, all I know is that I went out with my sister, and then I saw you.. But I have no recollection at what happened after that"

Justin then placed a coffee in front of me and sat down, he then smiled "Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked.

"Exactly that. Well, atleast nothing beyond you kissing me" he then laughed.

I hid my face in my hands in shame "I did what? Im so sorry""Don't worry about it…" he smiled "Friends can make stupid decisions"

"I still cant believe it… I stopped myself thought. Right?"

I saw him shake his head "Not really" his face then turned serious "Micks, I stopped you. I knew you would regret it if it would happen, and so would I. But Mick… drinking away your problems isn't the right way to get over him"

"What do you know about him?" I asked, my head snapping up. The headache suddenly going away.

"You told me everything last night Micks, About how you were there for Randy, then how he left you for Sam. You actually didn't have one nice word to say about either of them lasntight" he laughed.

"Im so sorry for boring you with my stupid life story" I sighed "I just love him so much Justin"

"I can tell Micks.. Especially since you are wearing his shirt" he pointed out "but anyway Micks, that's not the point. If he is going to play you like that, then forget about him. But here is what I think… he loves you so much Mickie. I can see it, everyone can see it. Hell, even Sam can see it." he then paused for a bit "I have learnt from experience Micks, love is worth fighting for, especially one like yours and Randy's. I think you should fight to keep him Micks. Even if you don't think you can anymore"

"So many people have been telling me different things Justin. Evan told me to move on, so many have told me to move on or fight. But I don't know what to do" I used the back of my hand to wipe away my tears "I love him so much, but I feel as if I have lost him"

"You will only know if you have truly lost him, once he gets married Micks. And by the sounds of it, I don't know if he will anymore"

"What do you mean?" I asked, this peaked my interest quite a bit.

"Apparantly Sam and him got into a big argument lasnight, involving a lot of yelling coming from Randy" he smiled.

"How do you know this?" I asked, looking towards Justin as if he was my only sorce of information.

"Heath text me lasnight, said he couldn't sleep because of the yelling coming from Randy's room" he then shrugged "Whatever you do Micks, do what is best for you"

He then stood up and pulled me into a hug "Thanks for letting me stay Micks, but I have to go and get ready for this interview and then go back for the House Show tomorrow night"

"Ok, Take Care Justin" I smiled, before letting him go.

"You too Mickie. I will probably see you in two weeks time? At the show?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can Justin…" I sighed "We will see"

"Ok, Thanks again, and bye Micks" and then he was gone.

Randy's P.O.V

I woke up earlier than usual, just so I wouldn't have to explain what happened last night to Ted. I wanted to make it back to talk to Sam. I had to tell her something, something that has been on my mind all night. I didn't bother leaving Ted a note, I will thank him later.

I opened the door of the hotel room I share with Sam, and I heard the T.V playing, I walked over and sat on the seat next to Sam.

"Where have you been?" was the first thing she asked me.

"I have been at Ted's" I said, not bothering to look at her.

"Don't lie to me Randy, have you been with another girl?" She then stood up and turned off the T.V. Her facial expression shows she was serious, but I cannot seriously believe she would be saying this right now.

"Really Sam? Not everyone is like you!" I scoffed, standing up and going to the room.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean Randy?" she nearly yelled at me while following me.

"I have not cheated on you! I may have kissed Mickie ONCE but that was a long time ago. I have never slept with anyone while I have been with you! So don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you!" I was beyond mad.

I saw her face drop and then slowly she looked up at me "I know, im sorry. I just get so scared that you will leave me. Even cancel the wedding"

I calmed down for a bit, I needed to be calm to explain what I was going to tell her right now. "Sam… I think we need to talk…"

"About what Randy?" she asked me, trying to reach out for my hand. But I just pulled away. I then looked down.

"First, I need to ask you a question" I sighed "Why did you set the date of our wedding on Mickies birthday"

I saw her look down and sigh "You two have something we never had or have Randy. You two have this connection that nobody can explain. I put that as the date because I wanted to see if you really loved her by remembering her birthday. But then when you never said anything to me, I was convinced that you loved me more. Im so sorry"

"Sam…" I looked down… I don't know if t his is the right thing to say, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But more than anything, I know I have to do this. Im not sure if I will leave her completely.. All I know is I cant marry her.

"What is it babe?" she pleaded.

"I cant marry you" I stated.

**Yay! Randy isn't going to marry Sam ; but does that mean he will leave her? Ohh… Review please, and you will find out. (: **

**xoxo**


	22. you cant stay on the road with me

Randy's P.O.V

"I cant marry you" I stated. I watched as her facial expression changed, from confused, to angry, then finally settling on upset.

"W-What do you mean you cant marry me?" Sam enquired, sitting down on the bed next to me, her body tense. I wanted to look at her but something inside me didn't want to, for fear that I might break and say this was all a joke, when really… it's not.

"Exactly that Sam" I whispered. "I cant marry you"

"So me and you? Its over?" she asked me, I could hear the sadness and hurt in her voice, and truth is… I kind of feel bad. I feel as if I have lead her on when reality is, I really lead on Mickie.

"I never said that" I sighed, forcing myself to look at her. I saw the tears coming out of her eyes, mascarra running down her cheeks. I havent seen her like this, not even the first time I left her. "The thing is Sam. I love you too much to let you go. But I cant force myself into a marriage just to keep you. I have to _know_ that I want to marry you. I have to know what I want and right now, marriage isn't one of them"

"But when you asked me. You seemed so sure" she sniffed, using the back of her hand to wipe away all the tears that have fallen.

"I guess I got caught up in all the emotion I was feeling to realize what I was doing" it was only after I said it, I realized that it was the truth.

"So what now?" she asked me, standing up so she was directly in front of me.

"I don't know" I then stood up too and took her hands in mine "But I do know this, you cant be on the road with me Sam"

"What?" her voice broke "Why not? If we are not over, why cant I be on the road with you?"

"Because I know you don't like it" I sighed "You are only here because you think im going to do something to you, or you will do something else to me. If we trust each other, we should be able to be far apart from each other. Sam, we need time apart, and you know that"

"Is this all about the wedding date?" she asked, I could sense a bit of anger in her voice.

"That is what woke me up Sam, that is what made me realise that we need time apart, and who knows, maybe we will work things out. Hopefully this will make us stronger as a couple"

"NO!" she said "im not going, and you cant make me. This is all about Mickie ha? You are in her town in less than two weeks for a live event, and you want to get rid of me so you can use her for a cheap fuck?"

"You have no ideal what the hell you are talking about Sam!" I hissed "Don't you dare say things like that. Im not the one to cheat, and you god damn know that!"

"Why didn't you pick her? Why didnt you pick her instead of me ha?" she yelled at me.

"Because I love you Sam! I thought I made the right choice!"

"you did!" she whispered "You made the right choice Randy, please don't make me go. I want to stay, and work this out with you. Im so sorry I yelled. Im so sorry I set our wedding date on Mickies birthday. Im sorry"

"Sorry doesn't always make up for everything Sam" I sighed. I used my hand to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen down her face. "Im going to be back home in three weeks, to see you. Please, just go and leave me on the road by myself. Its whats best Sam. It really is"

T W O W E E K S L A T E R !

Mickie's P.O.V

Sitting in this same office I have sat in before made me smile. It brought back memories, it brought back when I was once happy, truly happy. I looked towards the poster hanging up behind the desk that _the boss _sits at happily, doing his work.

I wasn't going to come here tonight, as I didn't want to face _him. _But if I can be totally honest, over the past couple of weeks, I have been thinking, everything that happened between him and I, either needs to be fought for or lost. Im not sure what one im aiming for yet, but I was hoping that coming here tonight will help me make my decision, also I wanted to see everyone again. Especially Evan, Mel, Cody and Ted. The four people that were there for me the most during my whole Randy situation.

"Mickie Laree James. I was hoping I would see you today" The chairman of the board smiled at me.

"In all honestly Sir, I am glad I came. How are things?" I asked, not wanting to let on that I havent actually watched a live show since I left.

"You havent watched a show yet, have you?" he asked, sending a soft smile in my direction.

"Acctually Mr McMahon, I havent. I knew it would be hard. I knew the moment I watched a show, I would ring you up right away and ask you for my job back"

"And that's a bad thing?" he laughed.

"Of course its not Sir, you know that. Its just… I need this time off, if that makes sense. SO much back stage was happening all at once, and I needed to get away" I softly smiled.

"I know Mickie. But don't forget, my offer always stands" he smiled, he then stood up and engulfed me in a brief hug before allowing me to wander the hallways of the arena.

I had been here so many times, and every time I got goosebumps, and this night was no exception. I love the feeling that I get whenever I step into an arena, it makes me feel as if I am untouchable, unbreakable. If only that were the case right?

I turned the corner only to be met with the eyes of my best friend Evan Bourne.

"Mickie?" He smiled, removing his ear phones from his ears and embracing me in a hug.

"Evan. I have missed you so much" I smiled while wrapping him in tighter. "How is everything with you and Tiffany?"

"its going good. We are officially dating now, which is amazing." he then studied me for what seemed like a long time "How are you doing?"

"Great actually, being away has _kind _of helped. I do know this though, im not fully ready to come back. But I cant wait till I am" I smiled, before starting to walk off to his locker room.

"I saw that picture of you and Justin from the club. You looked so happy there Mick. Even though you were pretending to kiss his cheek" Evan laughed a bit.

"Because I truly felt happy" I smiled "Plus it was good to see another wrestler. I heard you should be getting a push soon. Congratulations"

"I hope this push works out better than the last one. The last one was a complete dud!" he said trying to laugh it off, but I knew it really bothered him that his push came to a halt.

"Hey, your chance is now, so make the most of it, ok Evz" I smiled "Besides, chin up hey? You are finally with the girl of your dreams" I smiled.

"I know, and it is so amazing. Cody and Melina are doing great too" he smiled "Oh and Ted and Maryse are hanging out a lot"

"I really have to go and see them" I smiled as we stopped outside his locker room "Please promise me that you are going to come and see after the show?"

"hey, I will even come and find you during the show" he laughed. He then placed a kiss on my cheek before departing into the locker room. I smiled, it was great to see him again. I cant wait to hang out with him later on. I miss my best friend so much.

As I began to walk again, I looked up to see the name of The Legend Killer, Randy Orton hung on a door, no doubt it was his locker room. My mind started to wander off about him while I was walking. I couldn't help but sigh as I remembered everything about him. From his perfect body, to the way he talks. I even remember the little things he does that is so cute about him. But more than anything, I remembered once again the way I love him.

But as I rounded the corner, I felt myself bump into something hard. I felt myself falling off balance and I felt myself falling. With my eyes shut tight, I felt a hand on my lower back, stopping me from hitting the ground. After a few seconds, I looked up to reveal that I was looking into the those icy blue eyes that I really didn't want to see right now. I was looking into the eyes of _Him. Randy Orton. _

**So let me apologize for the short chapter (I know, another short chapter) but I have been busy, and at the start, I wasn't sure how I was going to plan this chapter out, I have been thinking about it for so long, but now, here it is. Its not my best chapter, but I do like the way it kind of came together. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**R E V I E W ! **

**X O X O**


	23. Final goodbye?

**WOW! 101 reviews, I am so stoked. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed. You's are all seriously awesome(: Thankyou for all the reviews. **

I closed my eyes for a brief second, hoping that I wasn't looking into the eyes of the man I love who is also the man I kind of despise right at this very moment. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, me staring into his eyes while he was holding me up. This is usually something a girl always hopes for right? The man of their dreams to catch them? I wanted to stay this way forever, I didn't want him to release his hold on me. But I had to muster up the courage to look away.

I closed my eyes tightly and looked away from him. It was then I was brought back into the harsh reality when he placed me upright and stared at me. Even though I wasn't looking, I could still sense his eyes on me, it was as if his icy blue eyes were burning a hole right through me.

"R-Randy" I opened my eyes. I saw him look at me so intently as if he didn't want to look away.

"Mickie" he nodded at me. Is that all I get? After everything he has put me through! All I get is a _Mickie_ and he said it as if he didn't even care.

"H-How are you?" I asked, my hands were slightly shaking so I thought that stuffing them in my jeans pockets would do alright.

"Don't pretend to care about me Mickie James" he sneered at me. I sensed his whole mood changing, and I had no idea why.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I felt so small compared to him, especially when he talks to me as if I don't even matter.

"Im surprised you even had the guts to show up here and face me after what you did!" he said, walking closer towards me. As he walked closer, I walked back and soon my back collided with the concrete wall behind me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Randy" I said, turning my head to look away from him as I saw him move even closer to me, ensuring I wasn't going to run away anytime soon.

"You and Justin? Ring a bell?" he whispered, his hot breath was now tickling my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"No it doesn't" I breathed out. Even though he was whispering, I could still hear the anger, the menacing tone in his voice.

"Really? So you and Justin at the club ha? doesn't ring a bell does it?"

Then it all came back to me, seeing Justin at the club. Taking a photo with him, me pretending to kiss his cheek in the photo. Then me kissing him that night.

"We are just friends" I said, finally looking into his eyes "nothing more"

"Really now? Because you know I have a few friends that were at the bar, I heard you kissed him that night aswell"

"You? Friends? Yea right" I sniggered at him. It was then I realized that he didn't control me, he wasn't dating me. He was off with that cheating bitch Sam. So why the hell should he care about what I do. "Why do you care Randy?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Slightly stepping back a little.

"Why do you care if I was with Justin or not? Its not exactly like you picked me over your little cheating girlfriend Sam!" I spat.

I saw the anger rage through his eyes and he steeped even closer. But this time, I wasn't even a little bit intimidated, I stared into those icy blue eyes, not backing down.

He didn't say anything though, he just stared into my eyes, I then felt his hand collide with the wall behind me, and I had to admit. I was a bit scared, I didn't know what to think. I knew he would never hurt me physically. But I still couldn't help the goosebumps that covered my body.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Sam like that again"

"Why ha? Im just stating the fact. But then again, maybe you could be just as bad as her. You see, heres something I have learnt about you over the months I have come to know you" I said "Before you got with me, after your emotional break up with Sam, you turned into a man whore! Am I right? Then you come to me, I help you with everything, and I mean everything. I was there for you, and you were there for me.." I trailed off and smiled a bit at that "Then we spent that night together, and im not going to lie Randy when I say that the night we had, it was the best ive ever had because I actually thought you loved me like you said. But then the next morning, Sam came back and you took her back"

I sighed and took in a deep breath "And you chose her. You will always choose her I have come to notice. But during that time, it was as if you were cheating on her right? Because you couldn't make up your mind"

"Shut up Mickie!" he yelled at me "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Really? don't I Randy? Because I swear on my life I do. You love me Randy, just like I love you. But no matter what you always go back to Sam. You are pushing all the people away that love you. That would do anything for you just to be with Sam. Why?"

"You wanna know why Mickie?" he yelled at me "its because I know very well that she is better than a worthless pathetic girl. You see, I used you, you are pathetic!"

"P-Pathetic?" I studdered "Im the pathetic one? Really? Because if I remember, you were the asshole who couldn't make up their mind"

"I made up my mind Mickie, I chose Sam!" Randy yelled at me, I was so glad right now that Randy's locker room was a fair distance away from the other locker rooms.

I then looked away from him. My eyes casting towards the ground, I let a sigh escape my lips as I am tired of having this argument with Randy , im tired of trying to fight when I am supposed to be getting _me_ back. Im tired of trying to pretend that I don't care, when in reality, caring for Randy is what has consumed my life for the past few months. Latoya has tried to set me up, but im not ready. I know Jusitn said I have to fight, I have to fight with my love for Randy. But I don't know if I can anymore, I don't think I have the strength, I don't have the will power to do it anymore.

"You're right, you did choose Sam…" I looked into his eyes and I saw his eyes change from anger, to something else, something softer. "and I should respect that. But Randy, I have lived these past few weeks, thinking I was going to be ok. But the truth is, im not. Everyone keeps telling me to fight for what we have, to show how much I love you.. To show you that im that person for you… but I don't know if I can do that…" I looked up and noticed is facial expression has changed, he has become more softer, and it appears in everything, even the way he sighs.

"I cant keep trying to prove that I am the one for you Randy when you obviously made your decision. I just want everything back Randy. I want my life back… I want my job back, and if it means anything to you… I just want you back…" I shook my head and ducked under his arm. I looked back to where he was standing and I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye and a small smile grace my lips. If this was the final goodbye, the final goodbye for me to move on, I was going to do it the right way. I walked back towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met with mine. I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes… yet he still wouldn't say anything. I placed my hand on his cheek and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye Randy" and I walked off…

Randy's P.O.V

I heard every word she had said to me, and it pained me to hear it. I know I made the wrong decision, I know I did. But I cant bring myself to do anything about it. I watched as she slipped under my arms and walk away. I closed my eyes for a brief second before feeling her hand on my shoulder. Her touch brought goosebumps to my body, and she has been the only person that has been able to do that.

I then felt her soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes, knowing what she was going to say… and then she said it

"Goodbye Randy" and she was gone.

The final goodbye… I have lost someone in my life that meant the world to me, all because I had made the wrong decision. I closed my eyes as the tears threatened to fall. I had to compose myself, I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

I walked the short distance to my locker room and opened the door, I then closed it with a slam as I was confused. So confused of everything. Mickie, Sam… I was torn. I am so in love with Mickie, so in love… but Sam, Sam has history with me.. She has history with me and I feel as if I need her in my life. But is it really time to move on from the past, from my history and be with Mickie? The bigger question is, could I bring myself to do it?

Mickie's P.O.V

"Teddy!" smiled as I embraced Ted in a hug, one to with he responded with a bear hug.. "Ted, cant…. Breath"

"Sorry." he smiled putting me down "God Mickie, I didn't think you were coming"

"I had to come and see you all again. I missed you so much Ted, so much more than you know" I then hugged him again, placing a kiss on his cheek.

As Ted and I caught up, I had to smile, I miss this.. I miss always being able to talk with Ted about anything, I miss traveling. Everything about the WWE I miss…

"H-Have you seen him yet?" Ted asked, almost hesitantly. Which I could understand why.

I started explaining to him what happened in the hall, not only that, but all the emotions I was feeling while standing there. I even admited to him that I liked it, just because I had the chance to be next to him again. But then I got to the part where I said goodbye.

"Is that really the final goodbye?" he asked me, his hand reaching out to mine and squeezing it in a comforting manner.

I looked down and sighed, because truth is, I didn't know if it would be or not, all I know is that at the time, it honestly felt like the right thing to do, to help me move on with my life.

"I don't know Ted. I will never know." I looked away and sighed "Randy, in such a short amount of time, has become a big part of my life, and I cant forget that, nor can I say goodbye to it. I just want him Ted. But im tired, im tired of fighting for someone who is not willing to fight back. Im tired of fighting for the one I love when he is with someone else. Im just tired Ted. Tired from everything. Im tired from loving him with all my heart"

I felt Ted's arms wrap around me and pull me into a comforting embrace. I squeezed him before letting go and smiling at him. I then realized that I had just turned a happy moment into a sad one, and I hated that.

"Anyway Ted… where is Cody. I have to congratulate you two" I smiled.

I saw him smile, he was about to say something before the door opened, and there stood Cody Runnels, otherwise known as Cody Rhodes. At first he didn't see me, as I was seated behind Ted.

"Ted where is- MICKIE!" he smiled before embracing me in one of the tightest hugs I have ever received, even tighter than Teds bear hug.

I laughed and hugged Cody back before saying "Im pretty sure you two are trying to cut off my breathing"

Cody put me down and eased his hold on me, but he still hugged me "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too…" I smiled… "so much"

"So are you back? For good?" The dashing one, asked me. As much as I wanted to say yes, I knew I wasn't.

I shook my head, and I saw him nod in an understanding way "im just so happy to see you"

"So I hear congratulations are in order for my two boys" I smiled. "Successfully defending your titles since I have been gone, against DX none the less"

"Well, you know us.." Ted laughed, doing a little happy dance.

"Yeah I mean, what can you say" Cody said as he proceeded to dust off his shoulder "We are just that unbeatable"

"Really now?" I laughed.. "Well, I expect you boys to keep those titles for as long as possible"

"You betcha Mickie" Cody smiled. "Melina will be so excited to see you, as will all the roster"

"How are you two doing?' I asked, remembering that Melina and Cody were happily together.

'We are doing great Mickie" a female voice piped in.

"Mel" I smiled before rushing to pull her into an embrace.

"I have missed you so much Sis, you have no idea" she giggled, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

I continued to talk to them until all there matches had been. A few Divas and superstars even stopped in while I was there, making sure I was holding up ok, and making sure everything was going fine at home. Once I had reassured them that I was fine, and I would see them later on, Evan came into the Legacy locker room, smiling as he always does.

I looked around the locker room, and it was like old times. There was Ted, Cody, Melina, Evan, Cena and I.. But really, it wasn't. I felt as if someone was missing, someone that belonged in this circle. That needed us with him just as much as I, and everyone else needed him, wither they would admit it or not. Randy. He wasn't here, and I feel it is my fault. I feel as if I should have just accepted the fact that he chose Sam instead of trying to win him back.

It is my fault.

XxXx

I pulled my car into my driveway. I had just had an amazing night with the WWE divas and superstars. We all went out to this amazing restaurant, and I had got some amazing photos. The only people missing were Randy and a few other superstars that had to get back to the hotel for an early night.

I smiled at the night I had, remembering how Evan had 'accidentally' tripped up the asshole of a waiter. Then remembering how Ted and Cody begged and pleaded for the waiter to bring them back a whole lot of unnecessary things. Then it was Ron, R-Truth- who made us laugh the most. We knew that one of the waiters was a WWE fan, and Ron, he made my night with what he did..

_Flashback of earlier that night_

"_I bet you he will give you anything you want Ron" John Cena challenged as he saw the waiter come over to take Ron's order. _

"_Really Cena?" Ron enquired. "Lets see shall we. We will start with something simple…What should I ask him to get me?"_

"_Ask him to get you pea soup" Maryse smiled, leaning into Ted more. Those two have been getting pretty comfortable, and I couldn't be more happy for them. _

"_Is that even on the menu?" Ron laughed. _

"_No, but Cena said that man will get you anything" I piped in. _

"_Ok" Ron sat back and waited for the waiter to come and order his food "Yes, I would like Pea soup"_

"_Pea Soup?" the waiter asked. I actually felt bad for the guy as a lot of use would crack up laughing. _

"_Yeah, pea Soup" Ron smiled. _

"_Ok then sir…" and the waiter was gone. _

"_What is the bet he will come back with Pea soup?" Beth laughed as she was taking a sip of her water. _

_A few minutes of waiting, the waiter came back with a bowl of pea soup. "Anything else sir?"_

"_Yes.. I would like some glue" Ron smiled. _

"_Glue?" the waiter smiled, "Ok then"_

_After Ron had asked for Glue, the waiter returned with cello tape as they had no glue. Ron had asked for so many things that night, from another three forks, to a hammer. Which he got with no questions asked. Im sure by the end of it all, every single one of our cheeks hurt from laughing so much. _

That had to be the best night I have had in so long. I smiled to myself and I opened the door. I felt myself lean against the door and run a hand through my hair. Spending the night with my friends was amazing. I can tell they all had a great time too, and that's what really matters. Very rarely do WWE superstars and Divas get to spend a night out together, all at the same time as they are either busy with other things, such as family and friends. So it was nice to do so, even if there were a couple missing.

Randy being one of them.

I was just about to head upstairs when I heard the rain start to pour down, and I thanked the heavens that I had made it back before the rain started up. I was just about to walk up the stairs once again when I heard a knock at my door.

_That's funny_ I thought _I didn't hear a car come up. _

I walked to the door and opened it, and I was met with his eyes. Randy Orton's. Nothing was said, he just looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"R-Randy"

"Im so sorry, for everything I have put you through. Im so sorry" he then fell to his knees in front of me, placing his head on my stomach and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Im so sorry."

I wanted so much to pull away, I wanted so much to unwrap his arms from around me and tell him to leave. But I couldn't, I couldn't muster up the energy or the will power to do so. I just couldn't.

I then fell down on my knees and looked into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"Im so sorry"

**Just as Mickie thought it was the final goodbye, he came to see her. What do you think will happen between the two? Something? Will anything even happen? **

**Just a quick update, I am leaving for two weeks, as I am going to my nans to work for the holidays(: so please don't get mad if I don't update. I will try and update there, but im not too sure yet. It depends if I can get to a computer. **

**But I hope you enjoyed, and again, thank you for the reviews. 101 so far. Thankyou so much. Oh, and the part with Ron (r-truth) was real, I saw it on his YT channel only I changed it around a bit. But the waiter really did bring Ron a hammer O: haha. **

**Review please.**

**xoxo**


	24. Teardrops on my guitar

I kept my arms wrapped around Randy as I let some of the tears flow out. I kept clinging onto him, as if my life depended on it. It was only then I realized just how wet he was from the rain. I buried my head in the crock of his neck and I felt him bury his in the crook of mine. I felt him place a kiss on my neck before wrapping his arms even tighter around me. I then felt his tears on my neck which brought even more tears to my eyes.

I know I should be pulling away, but I feel as if I will loose him forever if I do. I don't want to admit it, but I know I will have to sooner or later… no matter how much I keep trying to tell myself I will get over him. I know I wont. He has my heart, and that is something I cant get back, nor in a way, do I want to get back.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, I went to say something, but I was silenced by his mouth becoming attached to mine. His mouth moved slowly with mine. I placed my hand on his cheek, and I then began to feel the kiss becoming more intense.

It was then I noticed that I cant go through this again, I cant bare to be the seconds in this. It took all my power, but I finally pulled away. I noticed the look of hurt in his eyes and his expression when I did so.

"Mickie?"

"Randy, I cant do this" I breathed out "I cant be the seconds anymore. I cant be the one who always, constantly feels like im getting played. It hurts Randy. More than you understand" I stood up and looked down at him as he was still kneeling on the floor. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to be with him. But its wrong. He is with Sam. Nothing is going to change that.

"Mickie.."

"Randy, please go…" I whisperd, barely just holding in my tears.

"Mickie, will you just listen to me.. Please…" Randy insisted as he stood up.

I didn't want to, I just wanted to tell him to leave, I wanted him to feel some of the pain that he has caused me. I wanted to run, run away from him, from my feelings for him. I just wanted out. I wanted everything to be over.

But seeing the look in his eyes, made me rethink everything. I stared into his eyes, his blue, cold eyes. They were filled with guilt, sadness, and love. That's what made me nod my head, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What is it Randy?" I sighed, sitting down on the couch that was a couple of feet away as I waited for Randy to say what he wanted.

I was surprised when he came and knelt in front of me. He placed a hand on my cheek before gripping my hands in his.

"Micks.." he used his thumbs to rub the back of my hands "You were there for me, you always were, no matter how much I wanted you to leave me alone, deep down… I wanted you to stay with me. I never thought I would loose you…"

"Randy.. I-"

"Please.." He begged, his eyes battling with mine "Let me finish"

Randy's P.O.V

When she didn't say anything, I took this as my chance, to explain everything to her.

"When I saw you in that hotel restaurant, I didn't go over there to annoy you… But im pretty sure just being in my presence annoyed you.." I turned my head and laughed at that memory, the look on her face was priceless.

"When we got into that argument… and I went back to my hotel room. You came, that's how I knew you cared for me, really cared. I mean, you could have just come up to clear your conscious, but I could see it in your eyes. You cared." I looked into her eyes, and I found myself getting lost in them, I wanted to tell her what I felt, I needed to.

"When I was being an asshole to you.. I wanted to push you away, I had already told you what had happened, and I didn't know if I could let you into my life. Ecspecially not with everything that was going on. And then that storyline happened…"

I remembered when Cody, Ted and I were watching the match, and Mickie came out.. The Ted said we should recruit a diva. Well, the deal was sealed. I went to the Creative team, _demanded _them to have Mickie in Legacy, and walla, she was in.

"That night… That night when Ted and Cody asked you to join Legacy… it was the night I saw you with Ted, kissing him. That tore me Mickie, more than you will ever know. You and I, before that night, we had only merely been acquaintances, we would talk, maybe only a hello… but that night…" I looked down, letting go of her hands as I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "That night, I realized I cared about you. Really cared. Otherwise I wouldn't have lashed out at Ted like I did when we got back to the hotel"

"B-But you had Kelly" She spoke up. She clasped her hands together, almost as if she didn't want me to grab them, as if she didn't want me to hold them again. She then looked down and began to fiddle with something that wasn't even there.

"What do you mean?"

"You had Kelly that night Randy.." she sighed, "Y-You had Kelly. Kelly and I got into that argument, a-and Ted was there."

"I know that Mickie." Tonight, I was going to get all my feelings out about this diva that was humanly possible. I didn't care if it took all night.

I continued to tell Mickie how I felt, and as soon as she had un-clasped her hands, I quickly grabbed one of them, loving the feeling that was created in just one simple touch. He was relieved to find Mickie slightly squeezed his hand, as small smile appeared on her face.

"Mickie… when I went into that bakery, with that girl.. I-I heard you screaming, screaming for me. I was so scared. I was so scared because I thought the worst. But I followed you, I needed to get you out of there. I needed to save you… For once in my life, I wanted to be able to be someone that someone else cold trust, could believe in to do something good, something right.." I heard my voice crack, just from all the emotion I was holding in. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream out all the pain I had in my chest, in my heart. But I knew that was not possible until I was completely honest with her.

She hadn't said anything yet, she just sat there, in silence, watching me intently. I knew what she was feeling, I had a good idea. She had the feeling she was in a dream, I could tell by the way she was looking at me. Almost as if she didn't want me to leave.

"That night.. I made a promise to myself…" I looked down and finally, I let the tears flow.. The tears fell from my eyes. I was embarrassed, ashamed. I shouldn't be the one crying.. I was the one that caused so much pain to Mickie. So much, yet here she was, still talking to me.

I rested my head on her knees, and I felt my shoulders heave up and down with each cry that I was trying so hard to muffle.

"I-I made a promise to myself, a promise that I would never let anyone hurt you…"

I looked up, and I saw her eyes start to water, that caused me to break down even more.

"But I was the one that hurt you the most…" I breathed "I hurt you the most…"

Mickie's P.O.V

When I saw Randy's tears fall from his eyes. I knew he was telling me the truth, he was showing me raw emotion, something which he had not showed me, or tried so hard to keep from me. Seeing him like this, it made me want to break down and cry with him. I wanted nothing more to cry. I felt the tears in my eyes as I heard him start talking again.

"But I was the one that hurt you the most…" He breathed out "I hurt you the most"

I placed a hand on his cheek, and forced him to look at me.

"Randy. You may have hurt me, but I have come to understand that the decision you made, was hard. It was difficult for you. One, because you had a history with Sam, you had a history with her that no one can replace. You love her.." I saw him about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"But you love me too. You and I, we have something so powerful, so meaningful. But you are stuck in the past, and I know it will hurt you to hear this. But all I wanted was for you to forget about the past, and be with me. I wanted you to show me that you loved me. I wanted to feel loved. I wanted to be loved."

I saw him slightly tense up, and I felt his grip on my hand tighten around mine. "I love you Mickie"

I reached down with my other hand and grabbed his hand in mine. I squeezed his hand in mine and smiled at him. I lifted his hand up to my check and closed my eyes at the feeling. I felt him get up and he lent over. He removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up with him.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I felt his tears on my neck. I placed my forehead on his shoulder, and sobbed.

"I cant wait forever Randy. I cant wait forever for you…" I said "I-I need to move on. We have memories, some that I will treasure for the rest of my life. Some amazing, and some bad. But I cant keep waiting around for something that may never happen"

He pulled away from me "Im not letting this be the final goodbye. Our final goodbye cant be like this"

"Randy. You know as much as I do that we will never have a final goodbye. But if this is our final goodbye of this 'relationship' we have. Its perfect.. We have voiced what we feel. We have shared out feelings towards each other. Something which a lot of people cant do."

"Mickie.." he looked at me and placed his hand on the side of my cheek, he then brought his head forward and rested his forehead against mine. It was then I got the idea, I had the perfect idea of how to voice out more of what I feel.

"I-I wanna take you somewhere"

Randy's P.O.V

The car ride to this destination, to which Mickie wanted to take me, was quiet. We didn say anything to each other, we just kept to ourselves. Which in a way, I thought was a good thing, because I didn't want to break down again.

"We hare here" She simply said as she got out of the car. I followed her. I looked up and noticed where we were. On the road, whenever we were in Richmond, we would always come to this little bar, as no one was ever here. It was a karaoke bar. But why would she want to bring me here?

"This, I thought, was the best way to say how I was feeling" Mickie said before placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to fall down onto a bar stool. I contemplated the idea of ordering a drink, but I decided against it.

I watched as Mickie talked to the guy at the karaoke machine. She was going to sing. She was going to sing what she was feeling.

I sat there, in complete silence. I looked around, and noticed just how many people were in this little bar. There was about thirty people, standing and sitting around, laughing and having a good time.

Oh how I wish I would be one of those people.

Then the music started.

I watched Mickie take a deep breath before it was her time to sing.

_Drew looks, at me. I fake a smile so he wont see. _

_What I want and I need and ; everything that we should be. _

_I'll net she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. _

_And she's got everything that I have to live without!_

The whole bar had stopped in silence as the beautiful voice of Mickie James came on the speakers. I knew what she was doing now, she was expressing the way she felt, the way she has been feeling through song. I-I was Drew in this case. And the girl in the song, the other girl, that was Sam.

I shook my head, trying to avoid the tears from falling out of my eyes. I never show emotion like this, not even to Sam. But Mickie, she was someone different. I loved her, with all my heart. She is the only one that could make me feel these emotions.

_Drew talks, to me. _

_I laugh cause its so damn funny. _

_But I cant, even see anyone when he's with me. _

_He says he's so in love _

_He's finally got it right.._

_I wonder if he knows, _

_He's all I think about at night. _

I looked up and my eyes locked with Mickie's. I could see the tears that were left in her eyes from singing this song. The emotion with this song, matched to her. This song was living proof of what she was going through, and it was all because of me. I made her this emotional wreck. I should have just left her, left her alone. But if I would have done that, I wouldn't have gained her friendship, and she wouldn't have Cody or Ted to turn to. They would have never associated with each other.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star. _

_He's the song, I keep singing in the car, _

_I don't know why I do. _

I stood up, all the emotion was getting to me. All the emotion from the song, from the hurt I could detect in Mickie's voice while she was singing. It was getting to me.

I had a choice to make, I had to choose. I needed to make my choice now, before I could loose someone, someone who I need. Someone who I love.

_Drew walks by me, _

_Cant he tell that I cant breathe. _

_And there he goes, so perfectly. _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be. _

_She better hold him tight, _

_Give him all her love, _

_Look in those beautiful eyes, _

_And know she's lucky cause'…_

I then fully understood the meaning for Mickie behind her song. This was here way of telling me it was the final goodbye. The final step for her to move on.

This may sound selfish but, I will be damned if this was the final goodbye. I couldn't let that happen. Not after everything that has happened, even if I was the cause of it. Maybe her moving on is the best.. But I cant let her. I don't want to. I cant let someone I love, just walk out of my life like that.

I needed to make a decision, and I needed to make one now!

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star. _

_He's the song, I keep singing in the car, _

_I don't know why I do. _

_So I'll drive home alone, _

_As I turn off the light. _

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep at night. _

I glanced over at Mickie and saw more tears run down her eyes. The song was going to draw to a close soon, but I had to make this decision. The right decision.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. _

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart. _

_Hes the song in the car, I keep singing_

_I don't know why I do…_

_He's the time taken up, _

_But theres never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into _

I watched as she shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears from continuing to fall out.

I pulled out my phone. I glanced at her once more before moving outside, to the quiet night. I pushed the call button on the contact number I wanted, and I waited for it to ring.

I faintly heard the sound of Mickie finishing off her song.

_Drew looks, at me.. I fake a smile so he wont…. See…_

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice on the other side of the line.

I took in a deep breath, and listend as the music in the bar stopped. "Sam! We need to talk!"

**Ooohh, im sorry to keep ya'll waiting. I really am, I hope this makes up for it(: I am emotionally drained after writing this chapter. But I love this one. **

**What is Randy going to say to Sam? Will Mickie think the worst for why Randy walked out of the bar?**

**The song is called 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor swift. Even if you are not a fan of her's I suggest you listen to it. It is an amazing song. **

**Oh, and I got nominated to write the next Round Robin chapter, I will have it up, possibly this week sometime (: I need to rewrite some things, and edit it. **

**As always, I love to hear what you have to say, so please review. **

**Review, Review Review. **

**Love you all. **

**Xoxo**


	25. Together

Mickie's P.O.V

My heart sank as I finished up the last of my song. I would have liked it if he had stayed to watch the last of it. But maybe it was too much for me to handle. I had realized I was crying, I just never knew how bad I was. This song had so much meaning towards me, so much.

I heard the applause of the bar, and I slightly let a smile grace my lips before placing the microphone back. I slowly stood up and walked to the bar, hoping that maybe, for the first time, I could drink away my sorrows, and hopefully forget about Randy for now.

I still couldn't believe that he had left, while I was trying so hard to tell him how I felt.

"Mickie…" I heard his voice behind me. I thought he had left.

"R-Randy?" I whispered, turning in my seat and staring up at him "I-I thought you had left"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. He had an intense look in his eyes, almost as if everything was going to be ok, yet, he still had something on his mind.

"I could never leave. Not after that" he whispered once we were outside. He pulled me towards a table, and motioned for me to take a seat.

Once I did, he sat opposite me, his eyes not once leaving mine. He just sat there for a bit before moving his seat closer towards mine, making sure that my legs were in between his. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

Not one word had been spoken yet, but with all the emotion we were feeling, no words were needed.

"Just as you were about to finish your song…" Randy sighed "I realized something, something that I must admit, I have realized before… I just never done anything about it. I realized that I cannot be truly happy without you, that I cant be _me_ when im not with you. I realized that… you mean so much more to me than Sam ever will, you mean the world to me Mickie."

"Randy-"

"Please… again, let me finish" he said, referring to the talk him and I had earlier "I came out here to make a call… a call to Sam."

I gulped at the mention of her name, _Sam_. A woman I have come to be so jealous of over the past couple of months.

"I told her it was over…" he said, his head moving so he was looking at the ground.

Deep down, it had brought me so much happiness to hear that. I wanted to be with him.

"I realized that even though I have history with Sam, I have the best memories with you. Even though we don't have a history Mickie. I want us to have a future"

"Randy" I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen from his eye. "I love you so much, but I don't know if this is really what you want"

"Let me show you what I want…" he whispered "Let me show you that I would do anything to be with you"

He pulled me into him, in a tight yet loving embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

This was it, we were finally going to be together. Randy and I. Together, finally…

Randy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, all the memories from last night suddenly came rushing back, and I couldn't help but let a smile approach my face. My sights then set on the sleeping figure next to me, I took in her bare arms, and her bare back, which was just covered by the bed sheets. She then turned around. Her eyes fluttered open and she let a smile grace her beautiful face.

"Morning" she whispered, she then closed her eyes once more. Im guessing the sun didn't do much good at this moment.

"Morning" I smiled, using my arm to bring her in closer, while my hand stroked her bare arm.

We stayed like that for a while, in nothing but silence. She was the first one to speak though.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked, her fingers lazily drawing circles on my bare chest.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" I said, leaning my head to kiss the top of her head. "Im sorry for ever hurting you like that Mickie. I never wanted you to hurt as bad as you did"

"I know." was all she said. She then looked over at the clock and realized what the time was. She shot up, quickly turning her back to me before looking on the ground for her shirt that had been discarded last night.

I sat up and looked at her before grabbing my shirt that was closer to her "Here put this on"

She smiled at me before standing up, the shirt came down to her mid thigh, and she placed a kiss on my cheek. "Thankyou"

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, grabbing my jeans and throwing them on.

"No, I just realized that you have another house show tonight. Just an hour away from here"

"Oh, right.." I sighed, the reality suddenly settling in. I wasn't going to be able to see her. She was still off the WWE roster, and im still not sure if she is ready to come back. That means only being able to see her once a week, if im lucky two.

"You ok?" she asked, coming over to me and placing a hand on my arm.

"Yeah, im just thinking" I told her truthfully "Thinking about how im not going to be able to see you for a while"

I saw her smirk for a brief second before she was gone. I was going to as her why she smirked, but now I had the task of looking for her. Which may be a bit difficult because this is the first time I have been to her house.

"Mickie?" I slightly yelled, I heard the faint laughing coming from her, and I couldn't help but smile. I yelled out her name once more, before moving down the flight of stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I searched around her living room, still finding nothing. I noticed the door was slightly open, but as I went to walk out it, I felt her jump in my back, causing me to laugh.

She then began to kiss my bare shoulder, and continued to do so until I turned my head around enough for her to kiss me. She dropped her legs from around my waist, and without breaking the kiss, I turned around and placed my hands on her waist. I continued to kiss her and I felt her hands wandering down to the hem of jeans. She then removed her hand from the hem of my pants and gently raked her nails up and down my abs. I moaned into her mouth as I felt her touch. I placed my hand on her thigh, lifting it up around my waist before doing the same with the other.

I slipped my fingers in the band of her underwear, listening as she moaned. She began kissing my neck, softly biting it in some places. I placed my hand somewhere so she wouldn't fall and made my way up the stairs into her room.

Once we got there I laid her down on the bed and let her pull me down. "I don't want you to go.." she whispered in my ear "But I know you have to"

"You can come to" I said, looking intently into her eyes, noticing the love in them.

"Not yet" she smiled, placing another kiss on my lips.

I lifted off my top she was wearing, off of her and gazed down at her body. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

"I-I need you" she whispered into my ear. "I love you"

_**x.x.x**_

I used my hand to wipe away the tears that were in her eyes, she placed a kiss on my cheek before kissing me on the lips. I didn't to leave her, I wouldn't be back till about a month, that would be when I was allowed to visit her next. But I had to wait, and I don't know if I could.

"I promise I will ring you everyday Mickie" I whispered, kissing her once more before moving away to see her smile.

"I love you" she smiled, gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too" I smiled "Bye babe"

"Bye" she whispered, as she watched me walk to the car and slowly drive away.

Mickie's P.O.V

It had finally happened. Randy realized that he wanted to be with me. It wasn't until now that I realized all the tears I had cried for him were worth it, all the pain I felt was worth it. Because in the end, the prize was so rewarding.

I watched as Randy drove down the road, a smile never leaving my face, even though the tears were flowing out.

Im finally with Randy, the man I love with all my heart. Now I just needed to do one more thing, then everything will finally be ok.

I moved into my house and picked up my phone, smiling as I dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello… Sir…"

Two months later

I havent seen Randy in two months, even though I was supposed to see him a month ago, he had a tour, and I couldn't argue with that. But he did keep to his promise, he called me everyday from the point on. We would talk for hours on end about how things were currently going. He told me himself, Ted and Cody were back to being friends again. He couldn't help but feel the sense of happiness.

I also found out that he was going to be winning the WWE championship, before it even happened. He told me so much, and occasionally I would talk to Ted, Cody, Melina and most importantly Evan. Even John from time to time. I couldn't wait to see them.

So here I am, sitting in a parking lot that is all to familiar, an oversized hoddie covering my face, and my bag lugged behind me. I looked up to see the familiar people, staring at me in great confusion.

Little did they know, today was the day I was coming back!

Randy's P.O.V

Ted, Cody, Evan and Melina had all been so happy when I told them that Mickie and I had officially started dating. I told them everything I could remember. I could tell they were genuinely happy for both of us, even though at some points I know they despised me for what I had done to Mickie in the past. I hadn't been able to see Mickie last month, due to a tour that I had forgot all about. But she didn't mind, she understood that I had to do what I had to do. V

I sat in my locker room, staring blankly at the TV. Things between Mickie and I are going great, but when I went to go and call her this morning, and this afternoon, she didn't answer, which was odd. She always answered.

I couldn't help but feel the worry start to creep up on me. I was scared something gmay have happened to her.

"Man, you ok?" Ted asked, clamping a hand down on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"She hasn't answered yet?" Cody asked, as if he read my mind. Worry starting to sink in his voice too.

"No. what if something has happened to her?" I was a getting more and more scared. I tried once more to call her, but her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Should we tell Evan that she hasn't been answering?" Ted asked. I could tell he He was worried too.

"No, don't do that. He will be in gorilla position, his match is now actually" I sighed. Maybe I am just over reacting, surely she will be ok.

"By the way.. Who is Evan's tag partner for this match? Its an intergender tag match isn't it?" Cody asked, taking his place and sitting on the couch.

"I don't know…" Ted and I said, confusion clearly evident in our voice.

We watched as CM Punk made his way down to the ring with Michelle McCool, the smirks never leaving their faces. They were so good a keeping there character, when really, they are two of the most funniest, hard working people you would ever meet.

When Evan came down, he had a look worry on his face. He has yet to find out who is partner is, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried.

He got into the ring and smiled doing his signature peace sign towards the crowd.

I watched, along with Ted and Cody as the arena got silent, not knowing who Evans partner was going to be. In all honesty, I had a feeling that it would be someone like Alicia Fox. Since she hadn't really had much television time lately.

"And making her return to Monday night Raw…"

Upbeat clapping was heard throughout the arena, the fans were on their face cheering. The camera zoomed up to Evans face, and his facials explained it all, he was shocked, yet still happy.

"From Richmond Virgina! MICKIE JAMES…!"

**So Mickie and Randy are together at last. Will they be happy? Or will something tear them apart?Mickie is back! How many of you are happy about that? I am! (: haha!**

**Please review. **

**xoxo**


	26. Back where i belong

"From Richmond Virginia… MICKIE JAMES"

I instantly stood up. A feeling of happiness and shock ran through my body. There she was, my girlfriend, Mickie James. She is back, and I couldn't be more happy.

"I cant believe she is back!" I smiled, not taking my eyes off the television in front of me.

I felt one hand clamp on my right shoulder, and another on my left. I took a quick glance in both directions and I saw the smiles of Cody and Ted. I then heard so many people clapping and cheering, so I turned my attention back to the television.

There she was. Jumping and cheering, doing her signature pose to the fans. Instead of skipping down the ramp like she usually does though, she walked, and shook hands with the fans. Stopping every once in a while to hug them.

"You didn't have any idea she was making her return?" Cody asked, a smile still placed on his face.

"No, I didn't" I smiled.

Everything was how it was supposed to be now.

Mickie's P.O.V

I ran out to the stage of the arena. I heard the cheers from the crowd, and the clapping. I heard people yelling out 'Welcome back Mickie'

I felt like breaking down in tears, happy tears. I walked down the ramp, and I saw a girl who had tears in her eyes, but she kept a smile on her face. I walked over to her and hugged her after slapping a few of the other fans hands.

"Youre back" the little girl cried.

"I sure am" I smiled, hugging her a little tighter before jumping into the ring. I looked over at my best friend and I couldn't fight the smile that formed on my lips. His facials said is all, not only was he shocked to see me, but he was happy to see me.

I ran to him and eloped him in a hug. "Surprise" I said into his ear.

"Youre back:" was all he said.

Yes, I am back, and im not going anywhere.

_**x.x.x.**_

"Here are your winners, the team of Evan Bourne and Mickie James'

Evans music played and I jumped up and down until I felt his arms wrap around me. Nothing but happiness was shared between us and I heard the fans on their feet cheering. Evan and I lifted our hands up and done our signature signs to the crowd. We couldn't fight off the smiles that were on our faces. Everything seemed perfect right at this moment.

I jumped out of the ring, as did Evan and we both slapped a couple of fans hands, before departing to the backstage area of the arena.

I walked behind the curtain, and I felt my breath catch when I saw the amount of superstars backstage waiting for me. I looked over at Evan and I saw him smile before I rushed into the arms of Melina.

"Youre back" she smiled "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise.." I smirked.

"And a surprise it was Miss James" Ted spoke before embracing me in a hug "We meet again"

"I missed you all, so much" I smiled, before gripping onto Cody. He lifted me off my feet.

"You are not going anywhere now MJ. Nowhere" he laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't help but fight away the tears of happiness that were coming to my eyes. I then saw Beth and Natalya smile in my direction before placing a hand on my upper arm and smiling

'Welcome back" Beth said as John Cena appeared beside her, nothing but a look of happiness on his face.

He grabbed me and hugged me, causing me to laugh.

"Hello to you too John" I smirked "I would say, Champ.. But im afraid my boyfriend has got that name now"

"Don't rub it in Miss James" he said before letting me go.

I let a sigh of contentment escape my lips at I saw all my friends, my family standing here.

'Move" came the all to famliar voice. I smiled as I felt saw everyone move out of the way. I gripped my hands together before letting them fall down and then I rushed to the man I have missed for two months. The man who I love so unconditionally. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his torso and buried my face in his neck.

"Its good to have you back baby.." he smiled, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Its good to be back.." I smiled. It felt so right being in his arms, everything felt so amazing. In his arms, is where I belong "Im back where I belong.."

_**x.x.x**_

I felt Randy pull me down beside him on the couch in his locker room. He was rubbing his hand up and down my bare arm, and I took in this moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" He questioned me, pulling me closer to him.

"I wanted to surprise you.." I whispered "I missed you so much"

"Im so sorry I didn't get to come back and see you. I wanted to so much."

"I understood Randy." I smiled "Hearing your voice was enough for me"

I was about to lean in and kiss Randy when I saw the door barge open.

"Randy Orton! You have to go! Your match is up next" Ted sang, opening his arms as ifg he were in a musical.

I heard Randy groan and he kissed my cheek before standing up and shooting Ted a death glare, to which Ted flinched at.

"Oh, and before you go Randy. You wont be having Mickie all by yourself tonight.." Ted smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Randy sneered, he had told me his plans for tonight, just him and I. I was actually looking forward to it.

"Well, the Divas have organized a welcome back night out for Mickie. We are all going to the club, every Diva and superstar as we have a supershow tomorrow" Ted smiled proudly.

Oh how ive missed him.

"Fine by me" I smirked in Randys directon, I then saw him shoot me a look, but I couldn't help but laugh. I placed a kiss on his cheek and then looked at Ted who was smiling.

"You can have me after that" I whispered in Randys ear.

**Well, this was just a filler. The next chapter is their night out, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Even though it was short. **

**Review please. **

**xoxo**


	27. Everything is perfect

I stepped out of the room and into the lounge part of the hotel room. He had his back towards me as he was rolling up the cuffs of his black dress shirt. He was wearing a black dress shirt with some dark blue jeans and some white sneakers.

I moved forward and advanced towards him, nothing but a smile on my face. I reached wrapped my arms around his waist and then rested my head on his back. I just loved the feeling of being there with him, just loving him.

"Hey" he smiled, turning around so that he could look at me. His eyes glistened as he ran his gaze over my clothed body and smiled. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I ducked my head so he wouldn't see me blush. It seemed that every time he gave me a compliment I would blush, I have never had that before, and I like it.

I was wearing a tight sleeveless black dress, you can never go wrong with a black dress, that was accentuating my curves. It hugged me in all the right places, I had on some black Christian-Louboutin heels. To finish it off, my hair was curled to perfection and it part of it was clipped back with a silver hairclip. I had on black mascara and eyeliner. To top of my accessories I had on the silver heart necklace that Randy had brought me earlier today.

"You look rather dashing yourself…" I smiled. He pulled me in for a quick kiss and took my hand.

"Are you sure you wanna go out, I mean.. we could have so much fun back here, just us two…" he asked just as we were heading towards the door . I couldn't fight off the feeling that he was hinting something. I just smirked and nodded, watching as his face fell a little.

"But when we get back.. Im all yours" I whispered in his ear. Nothing but seduction in my voice.

"Well then! Lets go so we can get back faster" he laughed, grabbing my hand and walking towards the door.

_**x.x.x**_

Randy and I had made it to the club. I realized that the WWE divas had rented it out, just so it was all the WWE roster in the club. I didn't want to sound mean or anything, but this is how I wanted it. I just wanted to be here, with my 'family', no distractions, just us having a bit of fun.

Randy pulled me towards a booth that was occupied by Evan and Tiffany. As we reached them, I noticed Tiffany stand up, she rushed over to me and eloped me in a hug. To one which I responded.

"I missed you so much Mickie. Things have been so different without you here!" she smiled, she then pulled away and looked at me "Evan is so happy to have you back Mickie. He was estatic when you both came back from the ring"

"I am so happy to be back Tiff, you have no idea. Not to mention, I am with a man that I have been so in love with"

"Im happy for you Mick." she smiled, "Come and get a drink with me. We will let the St. Louis boys talk for a bit"

"Sure, I will just see if they want a drink" I walked over, arm in arm with Tiffany.

"Hey Mickie" Evan smiled, his sugniture smile. He placed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled. I missed him.

"Hey. Do you two want anything to drink?" I asked, as I felt Randys hand enclose around mine.

"I would love a beer Micks. Plus, I would love a talk with you some time soon" Evan smiled.

"You got it" I nodded and then turned my attention to Randy "Babe?"

"Beer please" He leaned his head down and kissed me. He placed his hand around my neck and I placed a hand on his cheek, and I released my arm from around Tiffany and placed my other hand on his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled and gazed into his eyes once more, before I felt Tiffany tug on my arm, indicating we needed to get the drinks.

"I will be back soon" and I left with Tiffany.

"Four beers please" I smiled over at Tiffany and she then ordered two tequila shots. "Who are those for?"

"You and I" she smiled, taking one shot and giving me another 'To you being back and ready to rock it!' we clinked our shot glasses together, and we then gulped the liquor back. Felling the slight burning run down my throat, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Thankyou" I smiled at Tiffany before embracing her in a hug "But we should get back. Those two will be starting to worry"

We made it back to the table, after being stoppe a couple of times by various superstars wishing me well, and saying how glad that I was back.

I slipped in the booth next to Randy and I felt his hand wrap securely around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him. Loving the feeling of being held by someone I care so deeply about.

"So Mouse. Why did you not tell me what was happening. I would have liked to know you were coming back" Evan spoke, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well.. I wanted it to be a surprise. Not even Randy knew" I smirked, feeling Randys grip tighten around me.

"Babe… come with me" Tiffany smiled at me.

"Where to?" I answered feeling her hand reach out for me.

"To the dance floor" she smiled, gripping my hand in hers. I felt Randy let go of me and smiled.

"Have fun…" he whispered to me. He then took a gulp of his beer before waving over Ted and Cody who had just managed to walk in.

I was dancing with Tiffany, our hands flying everywhere, occasionally dancing against each other, like how you would when you dance with your friends. Even Beth, Layla and Natalya came to join us. I was having so much fun, the best time of my life, and everything was going so well…

I then felt hands reach around my waist, and I smiled to see Randy standing there, his lips resting on my neck, he pulled me closer to him and continued to move his hips with mine. He moved closer and closer towards me, if that were even possible.

I turned my body around so I could wrap my arms around his neck. I felt as if we were the only ones on the dance floor and no one was here.

"You know.. I missed you when you left" he whispered

"I missed you too. But im back now.. Everything is how it should be" I smiled… He pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes, thinking of everything we have been through. We have been through a lot in the past few months. That's all it took for us to fall in love. Every tear I shed, every pain I felt, everything was worth it. Because in the end, everything was worth it.

"You have no idea how much I love you" I whispered, resting my head against his muscular chest. I felt him lean his head on mine and he hugged me close. I opened my eyes and glanced over at Ted who was smiling at us, he noticed me looking and winked at me before waving. I then removed my head of Randys chest and glanced around the room, everything seemed so perfect. I then noticed that Cody was hugging Melina close to him, I then glanced over at Justin who smiled over at me before moving towards Layla, finally dancing with her. Then I glanced over at John, he seemed to be in a conversation with someone, he then moved to the side and placed a kiss on the familiar blonde. I smiled as I realized who it was, Beth Phoenix. Everyone seemed to have someone special tonight, and I couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect.

"Welcome back Micks" Ted came up and hugged me. I hugged him tight before gripping onto Randys hand "I will talk to you tomorrow Mick. You two have a great time"

I watched as one of my best friends walked towards Maryse. I turned back to Randy and I saw him smiling down at me. He gripped my hand, watching me as I rested my hand on his chest.

"Everythings perfect" I smiled. I saw him nod and kiss me.

_**x.x.x**_

I was sitting back down in the booth, Randy was getting me another drink. Evan came down and sat opposite me, smiling as he did so.

"How was your time away Micks?" he asked.

"It was relaxing actually. Everything was so different to being on the road. I did find myself getting bored at times, but then I had the chance to sort my head out"

"Im guessing it didn't turn out the way you expected did it?" He smiled at me, gripping my hand in a friendly manner.

"It turned out better than I expected Evz." I couldn't help but feel my face life in a smile "I havent been this happy in so long. I am finally with him Evan. Im the happiest I have been in so long"

"I noticed Mickie. You seem so much more happier than I have ever seen you before. Almost as if you found something in your life you have been missing" he smiled at me, he leaned over the table and embraced me in a hug "I am so happy for you Mickie. You deserve to be happy. More than anyone I know"

"Thankyou Evz" I smiled, wiping a tear that was falling from my eyes. "How are you and Tiff?" I noticed Randy coming back, nodding at the other superstars who were currently by the bar.

"We are good Micks. We have actually been more than great.." I saw a sparkle in his eye that I have never seen before, and I have a feeling it was because of Tiffany "Im in love with her Mickie"

I smiled, he had only ever once been in love with someone, and it didn't end well. So I am so happy for him.

"Im so happy for you Evan. You said I deserve to be happy. But you do, so much! You are one of the best guys I have ever met, you never left my side, and I am so thankful. If anyone deserves to be happy. You do" I smiled, I felt Randy wrap his arm around me, indicating he was here. He gave Randy his beer and gave me a glass with my margarita in it.

"So… what are your plans for tonight?" Evan smirked…

_**x.x.x**_

He pulled me through the door, and I could hear his laughter as well as my giggles echoing throughout the room.

I gripped him by they shirt before feeling his arms wrap strongly around me. He kissed his way from my lips to my neck. I rolled my head to the side giving him better access. I ran my hands to the hem of his shirt, before placing my hands underneath the fabric. I ran my hands up and down his abs, I felt him groan into my neck. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. His hands kept wandering down to my thighs, on instinct, I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in closer.

He placed a kiss on my lips, running his tongue along by bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let our tongues battle for dominance. He moved his hands away from my waist and placed them on either side of the bed. He stopped the kiss and lifted himself up, just enough to gaze into my eyes.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled, brining him down for another kiss.

He again pulled away, he stared into my eyes. His stare was intense but filled with so much love. "Marry me" he said.

"What?" I breathed out, continuing to look into his eyes.

"Marry me…" he repeated, moving his hand to grasp mine "Marry me…"

**I am so sorry for the late update, I am really disappointed in myself, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. What will Mickie say? **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and I am sad to say, that soon this story will be coming to an end. Don't worry, there will be a few more chapters, but it is coming to an end..**

**xoxo**


	28. Bless the broken road

**This chapter is dedicated to Claire_Omack. She has stuck with me and this story since the beginning. She has been reviewing, even when I have the reviews up late. So this is a Thankyou. This is for you Claire, and I hope you and everyone like it. **

"Marry Me" he whispered, I felt his grip tighten around my fingers. I kept gazing into his eyes, I never wanted to look away. I couldn't say anything, its as if my voice had just given up on me.. I saw his eyes search mine, in search for some answers. One specific answer, one which I have yet to give him.

"I-I…" I choked out, closing my eyes, I didn't want to see the look in his eyes when I told him "Randy…"

I felt him let go of my hand, he knew my answer. He knew it without me even having to say anything. I felt his heat move away from me and I felt the bed sink down by my feet. I couldn't enter into a marriage with him, not yet. Not after I had just gotten together with him. I opened up my eyes, and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. I crawled over to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Randy…" I whispered… He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, and that hurt, more than you will ever know. He placed his head in his hands and I heard the deep breaths coming from him.

"Randy" I whispered again… crawling off the bed to kneel down in front of him. I tried to grab his hands, but he wouldn't budge. I tried to remove his hands from his face, but they wouldn't move. "Please.. Look at me" I begged.

"You know what I don't get…" he whispered in a husky tone, I could sense the sadness and anger in them "You tell me you love me…. So much, and yet, when I ask you to marry me, you don't say anything?"

"Randy… please listen to me…" I whispered, trying to grip onto his hands after he removed them from his face.

"Am I not good enough to marry?" Randy sneered, his hands removing themselves from mine.

"Randy. You _are _the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. But marrying you, now… I cant" I whispered, standing up and then sitting down on the bed beside him. I saw him sigh and he turned his face to look at me.

"Mickie… I love you, with all my heart. Please.. Marry me.." he whispered. I looked into his eyes and saw the look of hope in them. The look of love.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his "I cant…" I opened my eyes, to find his eyes were now closed.

"Why not?" he asked, his hands roaming around the bed, trying to find mine. Once he gripped my hands, I brought them up and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"Because…. It was only a few months ago you were asking Sam to marry you" I sighed "I know you mean it for me, but im not ready. I don't want to rush into a marriage when we just entered into a relationship. Im not ready Randy…"

I heard him sigh, and he placed a kiss on the top of my head "Ok.." I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt strike as I heard his voice sound a little heartbroken. "Randy. I do love you, and I do mean it. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"I know." he smiled, pulling me in close and resting his head ontop of mine. "But when you are ready to become my wife Mickie… im always ready to be your husband"

"I know.." I smiled, moving my head and placing a kiss to his cheek once again. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said, getting off the side of the bed and kneeling down in front of me, like the position I was in just moments before. He cupped his hands on my face and kissed me, his hands moved from my cheeks to my shoulders, his breathing becoming uneven, as was mine. I opened my mouth to let his tongue enter. Our tongues battled, battling for dominance, which he won.

I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up as my fingers ran up and down his abs. I had to stifle a moan as I felt his lips attack the sensitive parts on my neck that I never knew I had. He broke away to remove his top along with mine. But straight after that, his mouth was now attached to mine once again. I ran my hands through his short brown hair, gasping as I felt his hands make their way to my breasts. I threw my had back and let out a moan as his fingers slowly played with my nipples through the fabric of my lace bra. My hands found their way to belt of his jeans. I fiddled with it in my fingers for a while before finally loosing the belt and undoing it completely. His hands then ventured there way behind my back, unclasping my bra, leaving it to fall loosesly on my shouders. It was then he removed it, leaving me exposed on the top half of my body. I saw him smirk as he licked his lips, and his lips started attacking my breasts, and I arched my back as I was loving the feel or pleasure he was inflicting on me. I gripped his short hair and fiddled with it before pulling him up and pushing my lips against his.

It wasn't a moment later before he had his jeans removed and I could feel his arousal through the think fabric of his boxers. I helped him with my jeans that I had put on an hour earlier when we got back from the club. Once those were removed, he gazed into my eyes, almost as if he was asking my permission to remove the only piece of clothing I had left. Once I nodded, I felt my panties slowly being pulled down my thighs and then my legs, and I couldn't help but smile. I then shuddered in pleasure as I felt him kiss his way up my legs, he was getting so close to the place where I wanted him to be, yet he took his sweet time getting there. "Please…" I begged.

I had my eyes closed, but I could almost see the smirk that I knew would be on his face. I heard the faint sound of a piece of clothing hit the floor, and I knew this was it. I then heard him sigh in a realization kind of way.

"What's wrong?" I whimpered…

"B-Babe.. I-I don't have any protection…" he whispered, kissing me once more. I couldn't help but sigh in a state of disappointment. I needed him, I wanted him.

"I don't care.. Just please…" I whispered, bringing him in for another kiss. S

"But-"

"Please…" I whispered, and that's all I think he needed. He covered his lips over mine, and I felt him slowly insert himself in me. The pain was there, but not as much, all I could feel was pleasure and love. I heard him moan my name and I smiled as I started kissing and sucking on his neck, he was pushing into me, slowly, almost painfuly slow, and I wanted him to speed up.

"Faster… please" I whipered. I then felt him grip the sheets as he started to speed up the pace. One hand went to my breast as his mouth was currently on my neck. I brought my hands to his hips and I pulled him down, which caused him to go deeper inside me.

After a few minutes of this, I was getting close… and I guess he could tell. He started whispering in my ear.

"I love you so much Mickie. You have no idea…" I was about to reply, but I felt his hand on my clit, slowly rubbing it, and that's when I lost it. I felt my walls clam around him, and I kept screaming and moaning his name. It wasn't long after when I felt him come inside me. His moans, and my name was all that filled my ears.

After we got our breath back, Randy pulled me close to him and we wrapped ourselves in the sheets.

"I love you Randy.." I whispered. "So much.. Im sorry…"

"I know babe. And you have nothing to be sorry about…" he placed a kiss on my cheek.

It was then he started singing to me, not loud, but softly, occasionally kissing the back of my neck in some parts.

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago, hoping I would find true love, along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow, kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign.. Pointed straight to you…"_

I smiled, as I knew what song he was singing… my favorite song… so I decided to join him.. Gripping his hand tighter as I began to sing..

"_**Every long lost dream… Lead me to where you are.. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way… into your loving arms… this much I know is true.. That God bless the broke road, that lead me straight to you…"**_

Randy pulled me against his body tighter and I turned my head around to look at him… He gazed into my eyes, only for a moment, but as always, I saw just how much love he had for me, in that one simple look. He moved his lips down and placed a kiss on them before letting his head hit the pillow, his arm still tightly wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Mickie… Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Randy…" I smiled, letting my eyes slowly drift shut "I love you too"

X.X

I am sorry for the late update, I had no insperation whatsoever for this chapter, I know how I wanted it to start, but I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to end. So I hope this chapter didn't suck! If it did, you can tell me. I also havent written Smut in a while, so I hope that was okay too. I just realized I didn't have smut in this story, and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do so(:

Sorry for the long authors note, but as always, please leave a review. I really do LOVE to know what you think, and this chapter will bring things together in a couple of chapters time(: xo

Review.


	29. My Dad

I woke up with Randy's hands wrapped securely around my waist. Everything seemed perfect right now, and I have a feeling it will feel this way for a very long time.

I risked a glance at Randy, to see if he was still asleep, to which he was. I lifted my head up, and I struggled to get out of Randy's grip, he was currently holding onto me as if I was the last person he ever wanted to hold. I smiled slightly, but I continued to try and fight out of his grip. I needed something to drink.

"Don't" he groaned in my ear "you are so warm"

"And I have to admit, you are too. But please, can you let me go?" I whispered.

"No.." and if it was even possible. He pulled me in impossibly closer.

"Randy…" I groaned, trying to pull away from him. Which is nearly impossible, so I started laughing. "Please…" I begged.

"Fine. I will give you three seconds to get away, but if you are not out in those three seconds, you are staying here!" He said, his eyes still closed and a smirk placed on his face.

"Deal" I was quick to agree. I then waited for him to remove his arm, and when he did, I was quick to move.

"1..23" he said the last two numbers really quickly. I was so close, so, so close to getting completely off the bed, but he grabbed me and pulled me back. I landed back into his arms with an oomph.

"That's not fair…" I whined "You cheated"

I could tell he was fully awake now, because even with my back turned towards him, I could feel the vibrations coming off him when he started laughing.

"How exactly was I unfair babe?" he smirked. I turned my body so I was now facing him, and I scowled playfully at him.

"You know how." I replied, pouting slightly "You cheated! Your counting was too fast"

"I didn't say I was going to count slow now, did I?" he laughed.

"That's it! I, am from now on, celibate" I smirked in seeing his face fall.

"That's not fair!" he whined. I just continued to smirk. But then my smirk fell off my face when I felt his hand slowly sliding down my side to the hem of my panties.

"Lets see how that lasts" he smirked. I shivered at his touch, but I then gripped his hand and then slapped him. I then felt his hand travel back, but this time to my sides. He started tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh. He then flipped us so he was on top of me.

"How long are you going to be celibate for Miss James?" he laughed, continuing to tickle me. But he moved his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Forever.." I laughed. I continued to squirm, trying to get out of his grip, but nothing was working. With him tickling me, and not to mention he was on top of me. I would say this was an unfair dis-advantage.

"Excuse me.. I don't think I heard you right" he smirked. I continued to squirm. I wouldn't give up. Ever.

"I swear to god Randy! If you don't stop…" I had to stop because I was laughing so much "I-I will never have sex with you EVER again!"

He smirked. But he stopped and then placed a kiss on my head, and lay back down.

We lay there for few moments, and just as I had got up off the bed after placing a kiss on his head, and headed for the door, I heard Randy call my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You, You weren't serious about the whole sex thing. Right?" He asked. I noticed that his expression had turned into a serious, confused look.

I just smiled at him and walked out of the room. Leaving him to think about that one on his own.

**x.x.**

I had had a shower, which Randy had so kindly offered to join me. But to make him sweat a little more on the whole celibate/no sex deal, I sweetly declined. But not before teasing him a little.

I then threw on some light wash jeans and a white Diva tank top. I then threw on one of Randy's black jackets, which is overly big for me, but I didn't mind. I was just going down the hall today, to Evan and Tiffany's room, seeing as Randy had a signing till about 3pm. I knew that Cody and Ted would be with Randy, seeing as the singing was practically a Legacy signing.

I wandered down the hallway and knocked on the door of Evan's hotel room.

"Well, well. My best friend finally arrives" Evan smirked gripping onto my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug.

"Hello to you too Evz" I laughed, hugging him tight. I missed being able to be here with him.

"Well. Are you two just going to stand there? Or are we allowed to say hello to Miss James too?" Tiffany giggled as she ran and embraced me in a hug.

"Hey Tiff" I smiled, hugging her back "Did you say we?"

"Of course _we_" Tiffany smiled, she then dragged me inside and I noticed the smirk on Evans face. "Melina and Beth are here. Oh, and Maryse should be here any moment"

"Hey you two!" I nearly screamed, running towards the two, I then motioned for Evan and Tiffany to come join us. Which they did. It was one big group hug.

"GROUP HUG" Evan laughed. He was the first one to pull away though, and he went to sit on the couch "I will catch up with you soon Mickie… it seems as if the girls want to have that girly chat with you, and I really don't want to hear it"

"Okay Evz" I smiled. Tiffany lead us out to the balcony part of hers and Evans hotel room and we took our placed around a table that was out there.

"So Beth. You and Mr. Cena. How long?" I asked, indicating I knew about their relationship.

I saw Beth duck her head to hide her blush, but when she looked up she had the biggest smile on her face, almost as if she was the happiest girl on the world.

"Well… about a month after you left." She smiled.

"Well.. I do want details you know.." I said, taking a sip of my coffee that Tiffany had so kindly made us all.

I looked around and saw Tiffany and Melina smile.

"Well… actually… I um.. I ran out of gas" Beth laughed, blush slowly was coming back to her cheeks again "And I had to wait for a car to come past. It was on a completely deserted road, and I had to wait… and wait, and finally John came and I waved to him, and well.. We got to talking, he took me to the arena, and it started from there. Not really your romantic get together. But it is for me.." she smiled.

"I think it is romantic" I smiled, I then turned to Tiffany and Melina who were both nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah B, I mean.. he saved you.." Melina smiled "He saved you from being stranded"

"Plus, he is a gentleman" Tiffany added. We then heard the sliding door open and in came Maryse, who gave each and every one of us a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. So, what are we talking about?" she smiled.

"Oh, just Beth and John" Melina smiled, and I saw Maryse smile in happiness.

"Aww.. Im glad you found someone Bethy. You do deserve him you know." and I had to agree with Maryse on that one. Beth is one of the most kindest girls I have ever met. She is such a sweetheart, and she deserves to be happy.

"Anyway… enough about me Micks, what about you and Randy?" Beth asked.

I gave them a little smirk and replied "Well… I am currently celibate."

They all had wide eyed expressions on there faces, and I swear I could have just burst out laughing.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Maryse asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Yeah Micks, I mean.. don't get me wrong, if you want to do something like that, then that's fine.. But I mean.. its Randy. How can you exactly not have sex with him?" Melina asked. I smirked at them all and decided to tell them how my morning went.

After I had finished explaining, Beth was the first one to speak up "So.. You are just joking?"

"You got that right" I smiled "its actually fun teasing him. You should have seen the look on his face this morning" my smile then faded when I thought about the question he asked me last night.

"Whats up Micks?" Tiffany asked me, she seemed to have caught on to my sudden change of mood.

"Oh. Nothing" I smiled, well.. Tried my best to "um, you girls don't mind if I go and talk to Evan right?"

"Of course not Micks, I mean.. he is your best friend after all. Plus, Tiff has told us he's been wanting to catch up with you for a while" Melina smiled.

"Thanks you girls" I hugged each and every one of them and then made my way into the lounge area where Evan was.

"About time you came and decided to talk to me" Evan smirked "I was beginning to think I was being replaced by my girlfriend"

"I could never replace you Evz" I smiled, sitting beside Evan on the sofa. "How are you?"

"Still the same since you asked me last night" he smiled at me "Happy"

"Well. I am glad!" I smirked "Do you think that we are lucky Evan?"

I don't know why I asked that question, it just popped into my head, and right at this moment, I couldn't of thought of a better person to ask right at this very moment.

"What do you mean Mick?" Evan asked, turning towards me. He had his signature smile on his face.

"I mean. We both got who we wanted. You go Tiffany, and after everything, I got Randy…" I smiled at saying that.

"Well.. Yeah" Evan shrugged "I guess we are lucky. Hey Micks.. I heard Randy asked you to marry him.."

"Oh. You did?" I whispered, looking down.

"Yeah. He told Cody while they were dropping Mel off here.."

"I never thought you would be the one to listen to others conversations Mr Bourne" I smirked.

He stiffled a laugh but then he replied "Only when they involve my Mouse…" he smirked in using his nickname for me. "But on a serious note.. Are you ok?"

"Of course I am" and I smiled a real smile "I mean, I do feel guilty, because I love him so much, and I know he loves me. But I don't know… I just couldn't say yes Evz, I just wasn't ready"

"I understand Micks.." he smiled, I then saw his gaze move behind us, I looked back and I saw Tiffany laughing with the girls and I couldn't help but smile.

"Man! You are whipped" I smirked, nudging him.

"You bet I am. And I am man enough to admit it" Evan laughed, embracing me in a bone crushing hug. After he let go, he went on to explain "She is the best thing that has happened to me for a while Micks, ever since my last girlfriend, which was so long ago. She is just different"

"I know. I can see you care so much for her Evz, and I know she will never hurt you. But if she does, you know where to find me." I smirked, but I would never do anything to hurt both of them. Evan is my best friend and Tiffany is practically my sister .

"Likewise Mickie. You know where to find me if Randy ever hurts you"

Randy's P.O.V

I was occupied in signing a fans poster that I didn't hear my phone ring. I smiled as the fan held up a camera and took the photo.

"Hey man. I think your phone rang just before.." Ted said, just after finishing taking a photo with a little boy who idolized Ted.

"Oh, thanks man." I smiled, I looked down and noticed a missed call from Mickie. I smiled a bit and excused myself from the table to call her.

As soon as I pressed the call button, Mickies phone went straight to voicemail. I shrugged, a hint of worry deep down. But I knew she would be okay.

About an hour later, I had just finished the signing and I reached in my pocket for my phone, which I had felt vibrate several times. I unlocked my phone and I smiled at the screensaver. It was Mickie and I on the day we had officially began dating. I then saw the sign on my phone that said I had seven missed calls, six were from Mickie and one was from my mum. I decided I would ring my mother later and I sent Mackie a text saying I was coming back now.

When I walked through the hotel room door, I didn't expect to see what I did.

Mickie was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. She just sat there, staring. She didn't even notice when I walked up to her and sat down beside her until I placed a kiss on her temple. It wasn't until she turned to face me, I saw the tears in her eyes, but they were tears that wouldn't fall.

"Mickie. Baby, whats wrong?" I whispered. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, making sure she knew I was there for her.

"I-Its my dad" she choked out.

Her dad? The one she kind of despises for cheating on her mother, and also abusing her and Mickie.

"What happened Micks?" I begged to know. She looked at me, but I could tell her mind was somewhere else. I had never seen her like this.

"H-He died last night…" she choked out once again, she then rested her head on my shoulder and I just held her.

**So there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it(: **

**Please please please review. **

**xo**


	30. I forgive you

_**Im so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I hope you like it(: and don't forget to check out my other Mickie/Randy story called 'Forever Lasting' I just uploaded a new chapter, so check it out (:**_

_On with the story! _

Randy's P.O.V

We had been sat in this same position for almost an hour and a half. Mickies head was resting on my shoulder, while my hands were tightly wrapped around her frame. The thing is, she hasn't shed a tear, not one tear for her father. I kept trying to convince myself that it was because she was in shock, which I knew she was. But I had a feeling that was not the real reason. Just because she had told me some of her past with him a few months ago, and it wasn't pretty. I knew though, that she was hurting, just because I could see the look in her eyes, and the tears that have yet to fall.

"Mickie.. Are you okay?" I asked, pulling back a little to look her dead in the eye.

"Yeah." was all she replied before going to stand up.

"Mickie. I need a little more than that!" I pleaded, gripping her arm to stop her from standing.

"What do you want me to say Randy?" she asked, staring at me, with plead in her eyes. Almost as if she was pleading for me to give her the answers that she, nor I, had.

"I want you to talk to me Mickie. You just found out your father passed away. Talk to me" I begged. I saw her grip at her hair before letting her arms fall to her sides and she just looked at me. She was upset, I could see it in her eyes, but her eyes also flashed with anger.

"And talk to you about what? Ha Randz? Because why should I care for my father dieing, when he didn't even care about me to begin with!" she screamed. I now understood where she was coming from, I stood up and tried to grip onto her, but she picked up a vase that was on the coffee table and threw it. I jumped a little in surprise, I had seen her angry and upset, but not like this.

"I watched my father Cheat his way out of my mothers and my sisters life! I then watched him cheat his way back into my mothers life. I would watch as he fucking hit my mother Randy" she screamed once again, before picking up the TV remote and throwing it over my head. I ducked so it wouldn't hit me and I turned to see her chest heaving up and down, he breathing was angry.

"I watched as he would stalk his fucking way up into my room and then throw me up against the wall! All I could hear was mine and my mothers screaming!" she screeched again, looking for something to throw, she then kicked the coffee table, causing it to tip over. "I despised him so much for making my life a living hell! He took my childhood away from me Randy! Im not going to forgive him for doing that to me! Not even now he is dead!"

"Mickie.. Listen to me. Calm down. Please" I begged, I saw her shoulders slump forward slightly and I kept looking at her. She let out a scream before collapsing in front of me. I rushed to her and pulled her in close to me, I tried my best to comfort her, but what could I say? I couldn't tell her everything was going to be okay, because, truth is, I don't know if it will be.

I felt her tears in the crook of my neck, and I rubbed her back slowly. I could feel her body shaking around me as she let out the cries of pain, not only from her childhood, but for the loss of her father.

"I-I despised him so much Randy. But h-he was my father. H-He was still my father no matter what" she cried, she had finally got out all her emotions about her father, and I think it may have helped her.

She continued to sob in my arms and I continued to hold her. She kept pulling me in closer, almost as if she thought I was going to leave.

"H-His funeral is tomorrow" she cried. I nodded, knowing the question behind that statement.

"I'll come with you babe" I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my forehead ontop of her head. "I'll come with you.."

It did take a while, but Mickie calmed down, she admitted to me that she still despised her father for abusing herself and her mother while she was just a child, but she had learned to move on, and she had learned to forgive him. She was skeptical about going tomorrow, she didn't know if she could handle being around him. But I was going to be there with her, every step of the way.

Mickie's P.O.V

I lay in the bed, currently thinking about everything. My mind drifted back to the moment I got the call from my mother, who sounded like she was upset. When she told me my real father had died, I was mostly in shock. I didn't know what to think. A part of me despised that man so much for all the pain he caused me, my sister and especially my mother. But he was still my father, and I felt as if my world had come crashing down, as every emotion I felt for my father, suddenly came rushing to me all at once.

I winced at the thought of throwing the vase, and throwing the remote above Randy's head ,and for kicking over the coffee table. I needed to get all my anger out, but I didn't expect to crumble to the ground like I did.

I guess it was because I also had love for my father, no matter what kind of things he put me through, he was and always will be my father.

I gripped hold of the pillow as I heard the shower stop running, indicating Randy was out of the shower. Before he went in, I had pretended to fall asleep, so I could stop him worrying, even if it were only just for a moment. I closed my eyes, and awaited sleep, but it never came. The only thing I could feel in my eyes were tears, and then more tears. I gripped the pillow harder and I buried my head into it, silently letting out sobs.

I tried to stop crying once I heard the bathroom door open, but I couldn't. I then felt Randy behind me, pulling me in close to him. I turned around and buried my face in his chest. I was thankful he was here for me, he was my rock right now. He placed a soft kiss on my head before pulling me in and whispering into my ear "Shh Mickie. Im here"

**XXX**

I awoke early the next morning, as Randy and I had an early flight back to my home. I felt his arms on mine, but I knew he was awake, he was just waiting for me to wake up to make sure I was okay before he started getting ready.

"Morning Babe" he whispered, lightly placing a kiss on my tear stained cheeks.

I sent him a soft smile before pecking him on the lips. "Thankyou" was all I muttered, and he smiled slightly at me, understanding what I had meant.

"W-we should get ready" I sighed, swinging my legs over the bed and standing up. I dragged my feet across the floor towards the bathroom, I was hoping a quick warm shower would ease the pain, but I knew it wouldn't.

After a quick shower, I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I ran a finger underneath my eyes and sighed, it looked like I hadn't got a decent sleep last night. I heard a knock at the front door, and I knew it would be Evan. Randy contacted him last night and told him what had happened, Evan said he would attend the funeral to support me if I wanted him there. Of course I wanted him there, he was my other rock.

I wandered out of the bathroom to see Evan and Randy in a conversation. I walked up to them and I saw the look of concern cross Evans face before he eloped me in a hug.

"Im so sorry Mickie" he whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek "M-Melina is coming"

I nodded, Melina was so supportive towards me, and I knew she wanted to come, just to support me.

"Ted and Cody send their condolences." Randy sighed "They wanted so badly to come here, but they had a meeting with the WWE management. They told me they wanted to see you when we arrive back"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Randys waist as he leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Mickie. Im so sorry" Melina whispered as she came through the door, kissing my cheek and pulling me in for a tight hug. It was then I felt the tears well up in my eyes again, and I couldn't hold them in.

Randy's P.O.V

It hurt me to see Mickie like this. Seeing her crying in the arms of Melina nearly caused me to break down to. I wanted nothing more than to try and protect her, protect her from this pain she is having. But I know I cannot. No matter how hard I try, this is something I cant protect her from.

"We should get going" Evan sighed, picking up Melinas bags as I did Mickies. We made our way to the car and drove to the airport. Evan drove while I was in the passangers seat. Melina was still comforting Mickie in the back seat, and I felt useless. I should be doing that.

After 3 hours, we arrived in Mickies hometown. There were a few fans who had spotted us, but for the first time, we ignored them. All we wanted to do was get Mickie back to her home, back to say her final goodbye.

I felt Mickie grip my hand as we walked out to the car that was awaiting us. I held her hand and walked towards the car. I saw Mickies sister Latoya jump out and run over to us. She clung onto Mickie as if her life depended on it. I was about to move away, but Latoya then gripped onto me too. Then Evan and Melina came. We stayed like this for a while, Myself, Evan and Melina just wanting to comfort the two sisters in their time of need.

It was not mid-day and today has been emotional. I hadn't really had the chance to be there with Mickie, but occasionally she would come over to me and mutter how thankful she was that I was here for her. She would occasionally have tears in her eyes whenever she looked over and saw her mother, who was being comforted by Mickies step father, or looking over at Latoya who was being comforted by her current boyfriend.

"I-I want to go and see him Randy.." Mickie whispered to me "I-I need to say goodbye to him… before.. Before they.."

She didn't need to finish that sentence, Melina and Evan came with us, along with Latoya and Mrs James.

Mickie's P.O.V

I gripped onto Randys hands as I walked through the church doors. We were the only ones here as the others were not due for another half an hour. I slowly walked slowly up the aisle leading towards my fathers open coffin. I glanced at the picture of him before feeling the tears in my eyes. I then felt Randy let go of my hand, and I understood why. I had to do this by myself..

I took the three steps leading to the coffin and I had to fight the tears in my eyes as I looked down. I covered my mouth with my hand as I silently gasped, and then I let out a sob.

Laying here was a man, who I called my father. Laying here, was the man that helped bring me into this world. Laying here is my father, someone who I grew up despising, yet, I still had love for him. No matter what he did in the past, he was still my father, and I did love him. I moved my hand so it was covering his. I slowly gripped his hand as I felt the coldness touch my skin. I let the tears fall freely down my cheek as I sniffled a couple of times. I took in a deep breath and glanced down at him. I sobbed once again before speaking.

"I-I will always love you Dad. No matter what, you were still my father." I let go of his hand and ran a finger down his face before adding "I forgive you"

It was then I felt Randys arms around me. He pulled me in so close and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I glanced down at my father as I heard the church doors being open, indicating that it was time to start the service.

"I forgive you Dad…." I whispered.

**A sad chapter, I know. But I still hope you liked it. This was written at 3:43am (Well, the last part was anyway) But liked the way this turned out, even thought it was a sad chapter. **

Next Chapter; _We skip a couple of months. _

**Also, don't forget to check out my story **_**Forever Lasting**_.

**As always, please don't hesitate to review. Love you all. **

**xx**


End file.
